Love at a party
by Falling out the stars
Summary: What happens when your a certain Pink hedgehog and you forgot it s your birthday? Well complete and absolute magic shall be born! Go with Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Team Chaotix, and a few extras on a party based story! I really hope you guys like it, It s my first story by the way! I ll fix the first six chapters later on, sound good? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Guess who`s special day it is!

Hello all! This is my first story! I`ll try to make this as long as I can alright? So please give me SOME credit. For all you readers of shadamy I want to welcome you to this world! This story will make you tear up, laugh, and even question my logic well…Sonic's logic….Any way on to the story! Oh right Stella! Disclaimer!

Stella:" OMFG!" *sigh* "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of Sega's characters if she did the show`s would be on adult swim…"

Me: "Hell yea they would!"

* * *

Amy`s POV

I hugged my boyfriend in excitement and glee, A cruise? He just loved to surprise me sometimes. And somehow deep down I knew that this wouldn`t be the last time he`d do this. Now why don`t we recap what happened these two crazy months shall we? How about even before it? Let me fill you in on a few things first.

The whole gang was rewarded for our heroic acts in saving the world multiple times, Shadow and I got to be really close friends almost best friends even. And I finally accepted the fact that sonic will never love me now me and him have friendly races sometimes I`d let him chase me and other times He`d let me chase him.. Just like old times.

Also, I think that it`s Ironic that cream and Tails are now together Oh! They make the cutest couple! Rouge and Knuckles are now engaged isn`t it so romantic! Rouge stopped stealing and decided that she wanted to settle down have a wedding just like all the girls her age she`s turning 21 now and Knuckles well he`s still the knuckle-head for sure but he`s like the brother I never had…

Blaze and Silver decided to stay in our time since their time is so boring ( as sliver put it) and get this! Those two are a couple! *sigh* ( for all you slivaze fans out there)

Did I forget anyone?... Hmmm… Oh! My cousin Stella! How could I forget her?! No she`s not my cousin by blood but by marriage ( her aunt my uncle) but sadly they both died in a plane crash, ever since the she was the only family I had and I was the only family she had. She`s apart of a FAMOUS BAND when I say famous I mean famous! Her bands name is called the Fallen angels or F.A for short. There`s Saturn the bat, Tyler the coyote, Shawn the fox, Amber the cat, and Nicole the wolf (Stella`s Bffl)

Shadow`s been a lot of help to me I`ve even started to get a crush on him… Not for his looks but for his heart… I`m not trying to sound like a vampire or anything… Wait are vampire`s even real? But anyhow he helped me on my speed! Can you believe that?! He said that I had a spark in my and I just needed to unlock it somehow. Oh by the way I did! Hehe! Now On to the Story! Or how about the Story must go on!...You know what I mean!

Earlier I found myself just walking from my favorite pizza shop, Luigi`s Pizzeria ( yeah I know right? Pizzeria IS a weird name)

" Time to get back to shadow`s place" I said to myself as I continued my way to the cross walk ( Oh almost forgot I grew out of the red dress now I wear a red tank top navy blue jeans with black and white vans, Gotta love those vans!) I then seen cream walking with a blue wrapped gift in her hands with a small smile on her face. I jogged over to her with a smile on my face.

"hey cream! How`s my bestest friend in the whole wide world?! " I hugged her minding not to squish the present she was holding probably for tails…

" Oh hey Amy! How`s it going with you and shadow?" oh not this again…

"Cream I only have a crush on him.. plus he sees me as a friend.." I sighed sadly as I walked along with her.

" Nonsense! If anything that boy likes you! I seen the way he looks at you! He`s head over heels for you!" Cream exclaimed. See this is what I love about her she`s not afraid to tell me what I wanna hear but I couldn`t help but wonder…Is it true?

" Come on Amy! Think about all those times he looked away blushing!" She had a point there I did catch that pink tint on his muzzle when he looked away all of a sudden...

"yeah but still… What if I was just making him uncomfortable?" I questioned her.

" Oh stop thinking 'What If' He`s gaga over you! And this is the truth! Everyone knows it! Everyone but you Amy" she stopped to look at me with those eyes of hers.

"..Hey uh Amy…could you run me over to tails house?" I snapped out of my thoughts

" sure cream anything for my best friend!" I then picked her up and in no time we were at his door, Tails still lives inside of that workshop but he fixed it up to make it look more like a house. Cream knocked on it and not a second too soon Tails opened the door and allowed us in. I spotted Sonic over in the living room playing Video games online with a player named 'Chaos_control-red' where have I heard that from...

" Hey sonic!" I yelled over to him

" alright game in action see ya later buddy" I heard him say

" Hey Ames wassup?! He ran over and gave me a hug.

" Nothing much just about to head over to shads and pull some pranks, you in?"

"you know I love to prank especially him so sure but first do you wanna hang out for a while?" my blue buddy asked I only chuckled.

" I`d love too! Lets 'a go!" I exclaimed pulling him out of the house.

" is it me or you hang around Luigi to much" He joked rolling his eyes as we walked.

" I don`t know maybe both " I smirked at him going along.

"well where to Ames? He had asked my response was a weird smile that managed to creep him out if only a little.

* * *

Well that`s the new revised first chappie! How do you guys like it now? ;P

Stella: "Took you long enough..."

Me: "Oh shut up you!"

Stella: "Make me!"

Shadow: "Read and review I guess"

Fallen– Out


	2. Chapter 2

A dare gone right

So yeah this story is giving me a good vibe! Wouldn`t ya say Stella?!

Stella: "do I even have a say in this?"

Me: "Nope ^_^"

Stella: "why do I even try.."

Me: "just do the disclaimer already!"

Stella: O_O "Falling out the stars does not own any of Sega`s characters or else Espio would FINALLY get a girlfriend.."

Me: That`s a good Stella!" *points shot

* * *

Normal POV

"well how about to the Ice cream shop? Y`know by Rita`s?" Amy looked at him with pleading emerald eyes, He looked at her suspiciously before responding

" I don`t like that look in your eye.. What do you have planned Amy?"

"Oh little old me? I just want to talk over Ice cream about the prank" She replied sweetly.

_'She said that a little too sweetly for my taste'_ Sonic thought while looking at her doubtfully. But he put his thoughts aside and trusted his gut.

" Ok" he replied with a goofy look on his face Which made Amy burst out laughing

"Alright sonic! Do you wanna walk there or have a little race?" The pink hedgehog asked after she ceased her laughing at the thought of his goofy face.

" Ames I`m disappointed in you!" Sonic then looked at Amy with disbelief in his eyes.

"Wait hold on what?" Amy looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"You know I wanna race you!" He then attacked Amy into a hug, squeezing me as hard as he could

The two lined up at the stop sign near the crosswalk near tails`s house and got a stranger to start us off but after He got an autograph from them of course.

" On you marks" He raised his left hand.

" Get set" He then raised his right hand. Amy then looked at Sonic with determination in her eyes.

"Go!" He pulled both his hands down fast, turned around to catch a glimpse of the two speedsters as they turned to fades of Pink and blue.

"Hey sonic" Amy yelled to him as he sped next to Amy to understand what she was saying

"Yea?" he yelled back, did he know that this isn`t even Amy`s full speed?

"Whoever gets there first has to pay" She was so getting free Ice cream

"Alright deal!" Sonic then sped up little trying to get there first for free ice cream

"See ya there Sonic!" after that everything was blur but the girl knew her surroundings when she stopped seconds later in front of an Ice cream shop named 'Frozen palace' which was huge and it kinda looked like an Ice castle, Amy turned to wait for sonic to show a minuet later he was next to Amy looking at her in awe.

"Whoa Amy t-that was Amazing! H-how did you?!" sonic exclaimed while shaking her around with glee.

"A girl doesn`t learn and tell sonic, Now I believe that you owe me a chocolate fudge Ice cream cone" She pointed to the Frozen Palace`s entrance while smirking at him. Sonic gave a small sigh.

"Fine you won fair and square Ames..." He then walked to the door and held it open for her politely.

"What a gentleman" Amy said as she pointed her nose in the air and walked inside

"Well I`m about to, bout to Gentleman!" He replied while walking inside with a smile on his face but he was going in the direction of the Ice cream counter to order.

"Just get me an Ice cream cone, I`ll be in the sundae chairs alright" She then walked off to her favorite chairs. A few seconds later a male wolf came and sat across from Amy with a smirk on his muzzle.

"So what`s a girl like you doing in a place like this?" this mystery person had the nerves to ask her

Amy looked at him thinking.

_ He didn`t look bad but he`s not as sexy as Shadow….Now shadow`s a thought… _She tried not to bite her bottom lip as she imagined Shadow with out a shirt on.

"I`m waiting on a friend" She avoided eye contact with him by looking at the ball pit choosing to put her mind on other things.

"What? Don`t wanna look at me now? Come on cutie I know you wanna" Amy didn`t look but she knew he wiggled his eyebrows at her so she rolled her eyes. I then seen Sonic coming with her Ice cream cone just looking at it like he was gonna eat it, he had his regular cookie dough cone

"Sonic you take even one lick and Off goes your head!" Amy exclaimed. If looks could kill He`d be 6 feet underground.

"Ah the great sonic T. Hedgehog…. Anyways my names Alex by the way"

The pink hedgehog then looked at him with confusion in her eyes

" can I ask why you're here?"

Amy knew she had caught him off guard because he looked at her with surprise in his eyes, kinda a giveaway.

"ok here`s the deal if you look around you`ll find two Foxes one orange, one black, They gave me a dare to get your number and go on one date with you cause I`m not gonna lie your hot as fuck!" Alex admitted. Amy smirked on the inside at the mention of that.

Amy smiled at him

"Well here`s my number ok? She took his phone and put in her number for him and she labeled it 'Amy call/text me'

She gave it back to him and he got up, walked around to her side meanwhile Sonic just sat there watching the two.

He leaned down and pretended to kiss her cheek, He then whispered into Amy`s ear

"We`ll go to my favorite pizza shop Luigi`s pizzeria on Saturday ok? We could be friends instead" he got up and left with a smirk on his muzzle.

Sonic laughed as he handed Amy her ice cream cone

"Y`know Ames you make too many Guy-friends.. What would shadow say?" her ears perked up as he said that but she put my hand up to silence him as she put my cone in the 'cone' holder mouthed to him

'Wait I`ll be back gotta sell it I`m in character!' then she got up and walked up to Alex`s table and kissed him on his cheek in front of the two foxes.

"Whoa dude you got the jackpot" the orange fox looked at him with awe as he fixed his glasses

"We are not worthy!" the black fox exclaimed as his blue highlights glowed a brighter blue.

Amy spoke up and told him

"see you Saturday Alex" before walking back over towards her table

Once she sat down again in front of Sonic she grabbed her cone, took a lick, then spoke

"Now that was a dare gone right, my friend"

Sonic burst out laughing and he almost fell off his chair if it wasn`t for Amy`s foot.

"what am I gonna do with you Amy?!" he said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

Me: "A dare gone right wasn`t it"

Shadow: " what am I doing here?"

Stella: " your now her puppet.. sorry bud.. "

Shadow: "I never agreed to this.."

Me: "TOO bad your in the next chappie!"

Stella: "Please review and shadow will give you a cookie"

Fallen ~ Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party planning for rose

Alright so It`s getting to the point on where it the story starts to get longer ( as possible really) this chappie will be told in Shadow`s point of view. And speaking of shadow…where is he? He does the disclaimer…

Shadow: "I`m Right here bossy"

Me: "yet you love me!"

Shadow: " Stellathewolfbat does not own me or any of Sega`s character the only thing she owns is this story"

Me: "that`s not right man :'("

Shadow`s POV

This party is coming along great, Rose won`t suspect a thing…. Of course I grew over the years (even though I`m over 50 years old) Hey I still look like a 20 year old, getting to my point. During the years working for G.U.N I`ve developed an 8-pack.. I remember a time when I was sparing with the knuckle-Head he said something that made me laugh

*Flashback*

"Alright Knuckles, just don`t go crying to rouge when I beat your sorry ass" I smirked at the red echidna before I took off my shirt

"That was a ONE time thing Ok?!" Knuckles exclaimed with Rage. He cracked his knuckles and prepared His-self for combat.

"Knuckles since I`m feeling happy, I`ll let you get the first move" I stood there as I watched him run toward me and what it seems as he punched my stomach but I couldn`t feel it. Knuckles fist was still in contact until he pulled back while holding his wrist and yelling to the gods.

"Shadow What the FUCK did you do to my arm?!"

"I didn`t do anything really… I just waited…Nothing changed"

"then that is on tight stomach" He looked at my stomach and noticed something…. So I looked at it too

It wasn`t dented or nothing it was the same as it always was the only thing wrong was there stuck in my belly was a piece of knuckles glove

"… Should I remove it or go to the hospital?" I asked while poking it, I was surprised with knuckles response.

"remove it.. then we`ll go to the hospital for my wrist cause it`s starting to swell up.. bad"

So I did but it didn`t hurt not even a little I didn`t even wince! Is that weird for you or do have to skydive from space.. again?

"dude… What the fuck did I just witness?"

" I don`t know.. But that was fucking cool!" I started jumping up and down so did knuckles

"High-five dude!" knuckles stopped jumping and held up the wrist that was hurting him, I smacked it due to my excitement. Knuckles then fell to the floor holding it in pain.

" dude.. I think we`re drunk.."

"I don`t care just get me to a hospital shadow"

*end of flashback*

I`m wearing navy blue jeans, a white wife beater, with my usual gloves, Shoes and power bands. The bee creature known as charmy walked up to me with an Item in his hands.

"where should I put this shadow?" He questioned me

"Next to that 'mountain' over on that table" I pointed to where blaze was putting a few of the items on to said table.

I think this surprise party for rose will come out amazing if I don`t say so myself. I wonder how faker`s holding up with her, only the gods know what kind of plans she has for him…. She`ll probably try to teach him how to swim now that`s a thought!

Amy`s POV 

"No amy! Get back over here!" sonic yelled to me as I leaped into the ball pit (yeah were still in Frozen Palace)

"only if you can catch me!" I dove under and 'swam' around. Not a minute later sonic jumped in to try and find me

"Bazinga" I popped up behind him but faster than he could turn around I us under and away from him

"AMY!" I heard him yell

"Bazinga" I was about 2 feet away from him

I seen him leap before I jumped over him and into the ball pin again.

"amy come on!" He threw a ball at where he thought I was at.

"I snuck up behind him and whispered into his ear "Bazinga" Before I tackled him into the color pin of secrets

"ack!" he had yelled as the balls consumed us.

*hour later of color fun*

Here I was on top of the stage getting ready to do my dare since me and sonic was playing that game after the ball attack, I was going to sing a popular song my cousin stella sung when she made her 3 album dedicated to me the album was called 'rose garden' but the song I`m singing is called 'Over and out'

I`ve been stupid many a days ago

But hey, that`s the way I`ve been created

You think I`m different?

Well who said that you were perfect?

I guess.. (your in danger!)

No cause….

I looked in the crowd and spotted the two foxes and alex, the two foxes were recording me and alex…He was just looking at me with awe and had a nosebleed coming on. But then I see sonic he look as if he`s memorized by my singing so I blushed but I kept on singing.

I`m over and out!

You won`t get to me!

I`m over and out!

I gotta leave you behind in order to save myself!

I`m over and out!

I just need a better place for myself

I`m over and….

Out of my way! Let me pass to see you go…

I walked a path all alone, without a care

But then you helped me find myself

You helped me search for that special someone

I`m over and out!

You won`t get to me!

I`m over and out!

I gotta leave you behind in order to save myself!

I`m over and out!

I just need a better place for myself

I`m over and

I`m over and

I`m over and

Out…..

I got applauded by everyone in the Ice cream palace I felt so embarrassed I just blushed and bowed to the huge crowd. As I got off the stage the two foxes waked up to me

"whoa! We didn`t know that you could sing" the black one exclaimed

" Bolt! Shut it we came here for a reason!" the orange one angrily exclaimed.

"sorry spark…." The black fox known as Bolt whispered.

After I gave them an autograph I met up with sonic at the front of the Palace sadly. As I walked up to him he questioned my reason for being so sad that we had to leave and I told him.

"My food is getting fat…." I said as I walked out leaving a confused sonic to follow after me.

When we got out side I noticed that it wasn`t raining anymore it was nice, sunny and it was starting to get hot. That`s when I got an Idea in mind. I glanced back at sonic with an innocent gleam in my eyes

"hey sonic how about we.."

" Go to the pool?" *sigh* "a-alright…" he finally let out

Me: "Ok well this was an interesting chapter wasn`t it?"

Shadow: "I got an Iron stomach!"

Stella: "you both are idiots"

Read and review please!

Stellathewolfbat ~ out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I`m not afraid

Yerp, it`s me Stellathewolfbat again :D we bring ourselves to chapter 4 oh but wait…It`s in Sonic`s POV?! Well what else is new? He`s trying to set shadow and amy together that`s what…Chapter 5 will be when the party starts :D I know right?! So who wants to disclaim the chapter?

Sliver: "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of Sega's characters or else I`d be way cooler"

Me: "Sliver! You idiot! Your supposed to do chappie 5`s disclaimer!"

Sliver: "stop your whining get blaze to do it"

Sonic`s POV

Alright so here`s the problem… I still hate water… yet amy wants to go swimming…. But does she know that I want to swim to? Sometimes I want to be a regular hedgehog…. I wanna swim… have my bed be pulled out to the beach or a pool and just fall off it only to wake myself up…. *sigh* yet here I am in a sports shop while amy and I get some swim wear…. She decided that she needs a new one cause her old one was so last year and me…I don`t own any swimming trunks….Period.

"Sonic how about some green one`s? they`ll bring out your eyes more" amy suggested to me while holding them up for me to see.

"eh…not so neon I don`t wanna represent scourge…how about jade?" I asked her, I`m picking out her swimsuit while she picks out mine and I found a nice black and pink bikini she might like.

"Found some!" she exclaimed as she ran over to where I was holding hers behind my back not wanting to show until I approved of mine. They were nice jade green plaid trunks nothing special just hope she doesn`t scream when I show her what I picked.

"I like em ames" I smiled at her "now you wanna see what I picked you?" she shook her head enthusiastically with a huge grin on her face. When I show her I couldn`t help but chuckle at the face she made. Like I said it was a black and pink 2 piece but it had on gold ring I the center of the top and 2 on each side of the bottom.

"Oh my chaos…sonic?"

"huh?"

"are you secretly a female?"

"AMY!"

"sorry, sorry! It`s just that.. it`s so.. and look at the… wow you got good tastes sonic" I laughed at how she put it but I took the compliment with a smile.

"I`m gonna change, then we`ll head towards the beach alrighty? She told me before taking her 2 bikini and my trunks to pay for them then gestured me to follow her toward the changing rooms for the respected genders.

When I emerged I was in a white muscle shirt and had on my new trunks with some sandals. But when amy came out I couldn`t help but compliment her on what she was wearing adding to her beauty.

She was wearing a red short sundress that stopped at her thighs with black sandals, She decided to invite Alex, Bolt, and spark with us to the beach. I think that bolt`s the cooler one cause he got my jokes and spark…He was too smart…not tails smart just smart…Like 'your Einstein's student' or 'you calling me stupid' smart either way I didn`t care .

When we arrived to the beach amy took her red and white towel and walked a distance away from alex`s jeep laid it down remove her sundress showing off her new bikini which resulted in Alex getting a nosebleed took off her sandals and jogging to the waves. I looked off elsewhere on the beach. And I seen something that made my heart ache, I saw my ex-girlfriend sally With probably her new boyfriend a male red squirrel. Not wanting to bring attention to myself I got the stereo and the rest of the towels with the help of my new buddy, Bolt.

"so sonic, who`s the lucky lady to have you?" Bolt suddenly asked me while I was removing my shirt and sandals.

"Oh I don`t have anyone in mind right now, But amy" I flicked my ear in her direction "is basically playing matchmaker right now"

"why don`t you just go mingle with the girls at club rouge?" he suggested wait how old IS this fox?

"I`m almost 19 why you ask?" bolt said out of the blue, Wait…What the fuck just happened?!

"Dude, your mumbling and I do have ears for a reason!" I closed my mouth and walked toward amy getting ready to tell her my not so secret truth..

"Amy I need to tell you something" she turned around to face me

"yeah what's up buddy?" I took a deep breath and exhaled

"I`m afraid of water still" but instead of laughing he gave me a confused look

"but sonic…your standing IN water…" my eyes widened as I looked down but to my surprise the water didn`t try to swallow me up like how I dreamt it to.

"huh? Is this some kind of…joke?" I moved my hand across the top watching as it moved.

"yeah, now come on I feel like swimming!" she threw her hands in the air

"aw…could we play chase first?" I asked with pleading eyes

"ok" she said as she got out of the water, I followed of course. She gave me that playful look and started jogging at a fast rate.

By the time I almost caught up to her I tripped and ended up tackling her to the ground, we went rolling for a while the we came to a stop with both of us on our backs just laughing at out foolish acts. I got to my feet to help her up. She was still laughing of course. We were just standing there until

"ahem"

We turned to look to see who it was, and it was the last girl I wanted to speak to, Sally Acorn

"what? Can I help you?" amy asked after looking at her weirdly.

"No I just.." she started but I walked off along with amy, yeah I know it was rude of me but she cheated on me with that monkey…Now I know for sure I`m over her for good

"sonic wait! Let me speak!" she tried to touch me but I jerked my arm away from her and gave her a glare everyone thought that only shadow could do.

"save it princess, I don`t wanna hear it" I growled at her and walked off to catch up with amy.

After meeting up with Alex and the twins we played a game of 'Marco Polo' and it so happened to be my turn since Alex caught me. I closed my eyes to start the second round

"Marco" I moved my hands in front of me so I could tell if I got someone.

"Polo!" I heard a mixture of everyone`s voices but I was closer to Spark. Reached and eventually I touched fur. I opened my eyes and again it was sally. Turned around and walked to where my small group was so I could yell at them.

When It was Amy's turn I pulled all three teens in a small circle and told them what was going on.

I whispered to them "It`s amy`s birthday today and I want to invite you guys to the party"

"A party with that angel?" spark looked at amy then back at me "count me in" he smirked.

After I got Bolt`s and Alex`s yes we continued on with the game. Awhile later we all got out of the water and went to the bathroom to wash all the sand off of our bodies. When we finished we all came out wearing the clothes we had on before.

As we got into the jeep I looked up and seen sally running toward the jeep we were in. I growled and got out to confront her about this situation.

"what do you want Sally?! I don`t have time for this!"

"I heard that it`s amy`s birthday today… could I go to the party?"

"No you can`t" I said as I looked at her like she was crazy. "what makes you think she wants you there?!"

"Well I just thought…" she started but I cut her off

"You thought nothing! What makes you think she`s your friend, what makes you think I want you there?!" I screamed at her

"I-"

"I don`t wanna hear it" I turned walked back up to the jeep and got in next to Spark. The car ride to their house was full of jokes and laughter. When we pulled up to the drive way of their 5 story house Alex let us inside cause I told them to bring extra clothes and their trunks cause amy`s most likely gonna want a slumber party AND a pool party…. The things shadow does for love!

Sliver: "aw why didn`t I appear?!"

Me: "don`t worry you're in the next chappie along with stella"

Stella: "ack! I gotta get my hair done!" *runs off*

Me and Sliver: "Read and Review!"

Stellathewolfbat ~out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wild for the night

Yerp chapter five! Can`t believe I got this far into this story! Disclaimer now cause this is a long ass chapter!

*cricket* *cricket*

Me: *sigh* I do not own any of Sega's characters the only people I own are Stella, Tyler, Shawn, Nicole, Saturn, Alex, Bolt and Spark…. I wish someone was here….*walks out of room*

Amy`s POV

So after sonic, Alex, Bolt, and Spark come out of the house and 3 of the 4 dudes had duffle bags, they load them in the trunk and after sonic got off a phone call to I think was tails or knuckles maybe even shadow…. Speaking of shadow I think I`ll text him! So I pulled out my iphone5 and went to my contact list I selected Shady-boy

'Hey shads!'

Shady-boy 'hello rose anything wrong?'

'Nah only sonic being an asshole hbu?'

Shady-boy 'He`s being an ass huh? Flick him on the back of the ear for me'

'lol ok hold on' I leaned forward since sonic was in the passenger seat and I reached toward his ear powered it and flicked him

"ow! What the hell amy?!" sonic bellowed while he held his red ear.

"shadow told me to do it" I replied sweetly while pulling my phone out, Unlocking it and going back to sour conversation

'I did it shads '

'lmaoo he told me he sent me a pic of his red ear, great job rose! :D'

'aww shucks thankies shads!'

'I g2g rose someone`s at my door'

'M`kay see ya bud :p'

'bye 3'

Wait did he just send me a heart? Eh must be a typo or something…. Or maybe he does have feelings for me!

"Ames were heading over to shadow`s place if you wanted to know" sonic informed me while I was playing the last level of angry birds seasons which I got 3 stars on!

The 30 minuet car ride went by with some songs on the radio and sonic being stupid singing along off key might I add. After a while we reached shadow`s place and parked.

"whoa" I had heard Alex gasp as we entered shadow`s gate to his mansion. It wasn`t special I see it every day.

"alright guys let's go!" I exclaimed as I hopped out the car and ran to the door.

Sonic and the others got out the car with the bags and followed my example to run toward the door. As I put the key in the door I noticed that all the lights were out.

"Hm.. that`s strange.." but I paid no mind to it as I felt the wall till I got to the light switch. But when I did I went in a huge surprise.

"Happy Birthday Amy!" everyone exclaimed. I totally forgot! It`s my 19th birthday! *gasp* I`m 19 today.. I looked over and seen shadow I squealed as I ran to hug him

"Oh my chaos shadow! I totally forgot! Oh thank you, thank you!" I couldn`t help but kiss his face multiple times.

He chuckles as he says " It was nothing rose really" I looked at his face only to see that he was blushing heavily which I giggled at the sight. But then I heard a familiar sound coming from the secret stage I had put in behind shadow`s fire place and it would only show when you pulled the rose hanging on the side. I Looked to see a silhouetted figure which had its wings open but it had a long tail, No wait… Is it really her?!

"oh my chaos! Stella!" I ran to the stage and jumped on it to engulf my cousin in a hug, It`s been two years since I last seen her!

" hey amy! I missed you so much during the tour!"

Stella is a hybrid if I didn`t tell you already, She has brownish/reddish fur while she had pink and black hair. Her hair goes up to the base of her tail. She has the wings and ears of a bat but everything else belongs to the wolf side. I sometimes wonder how her parents met…. But oh well..

"what are you doing here?!"

" Me and the gang is only here till tomorrow cause we got to perform for station square, Oh and by the way I got you 15 backstage passes if you want your friends to come" She handed me the tickets.

"Oh my chaos! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed while I hugged her again.

While I let stella go and hang out with her child hood friends also recognized as the band members of Fallen Angels, I was hugged from behind by none other than Shadow… that sexy boy….Err…

"how does my rose like her party so far?" he whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him back

"oh shadow! You`ve made this a day to remember! How could I every repay you?!"

He then led me on stage which got everyone`s attention.

"by accepting my birthday gift"

"well what`s your-" I couldn`t finish because his lips were on mine… Mine! I soon closed my eyes and melted with the kiss. I heard everyone cheering and congratulating us cause let's face it, I`m just that damn awesome. When we broke for air I hugged him as tight as I could but soon I got caked in the face by him just for him to kiss me again and help me clean it off. After a while I see the sun go down but that doesn`t stop me from having a good time.

"hey shads?" I look over at my new boyfriend

"yes my beautiful rose?"

"could we have a slumber party?"

"….. Sure why not! If I have you I won`t say no to a stupid night " shadow smirked at me.

I jumped on stage took the microphone from sonic which got applauded because sonic can`t sig for shit.

"listen everybody! My wonderful boyfriend shadow! Has decided that we could have a slumber party!" I looked at the crowd and seen alex give sonic 10 rings. So they made a bet I`m guessing?

I then told all the boys and girls to separate (except for stella and her friends cause they had to go back to their hotel) Let me name all the girls, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Cosmo, Rosy, and it seems we have some others here too. One was a female red hedgehog and she looked around the age 17, she was wearing a purple shirt with black pants and purple converses. The next girl was a artic blue fox and I thing she was 16.. Anyway she was wearing a black shirt and white pants, she had on black vans. And the last girl was a White cat and she was about 19 I think….she had on a blue tank top with navy blue jeans and she had on some black converses. But now`s not the time for introducing them to us.

On the boy side there was Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Sliver, Alex, Bolt, Spark, Tails. Really not that hard. I heard a knock at the front door so I dashed to go and get it. And it was the girl that cheated on my best friend, Sally. My mood went from happy and excited to Mad and frustrated in a second, I could her myself growling at her and I barley growl at people!

"what do you think you're doing here?!" I yelled at her catching sonic`s attention cause he was the only one near me to hear.

"whoa ames what wrong? Who`s at the door that got you in a twist? He asked so I pulled the door enough for him to see.

"never mind go crazy" He then stood by the wall probably making sure I didn`t kill her.

"I-I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday…" she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I didn`t know it but I summoned my old friend, my Piko-Piko hammer, in all its deadly glory.

"I`ll ask again what do you think your doing here?!" I spoke slow in order to get the point across that I was tempted to whack her at any given moment.

"I wanted to speak with sonic!" she yelled in fright as she cowered on the porch.

I took one step outside and held my hammer with both of my hands about to whack some sense into her. But I couldn`t pick it over my head so I looked behind me and I see shadow holding it with that finger of his. I immediately cool down cause then I noticed that my quills were about to turn violet and I dismissed my hammer and walked inside. I turned to see shadow closing the door and after a while I heard some barking and sally screaming fading away into nothing.

"sorry bout that shads" I put my hand around my neck and rubbed it shyly.

"don`t worry about it rose" he smiled and kissed my forehead as he walked past me and back into the party room and everyone was still in line waiting for their next direction from me.

"Girls you will follow me to G-room alpha" I pointed to them and they saluted to me.

"Boys you will follow shadow to B-room alpha" I pointed to them as they saluted to me as well

"Move out!" I then had 8 girls marching behind me saying 'left, left, left right, left'

Once we got to our destined room we all got to our respected beds I had pink, Cream had tan, Blaze had purple, Rouge had white, Rosy had Green, the red hedgehog known as Stacy had red, the fox`s name was Sam and she got blue and the last girl known as frost and she got a black bed. After we changed into our pajamas we decided that we should play truth or dare! I wonder how the boys are doing…. Eh oh well time to start this game! I start it off of course

"Rouge truth or dare?"

"dare me Hun" she smirked at me

"I dare you to go over to the boys and wedgie knuckles until his face turns as red as his face" I exclaimed

It took a while till she got back she even got sliver to record it on her cell phone! That was the funniest thing I`ve ever seen!

"ok Stacy T or D Hun"

"uh Dare!"

"alright, I dare you to sing in a Barbie girl to the boys until all of them sings along"

Stacy got up and left out the room to go do her dare. That's when me and the girls went to the TV to record it while she was doing it. The boys were all in the party room still just chatting with one another. But then they all stopped to see stacy come in and hops on the stage. You could see her lips moving but if you open the door you could hear her singing. You then see sliver up on the stage singing along with her soon enough all the boys except shadow singing along you could see him take a breath and walks up stage and sings 'come on Barbie lets go party' that was Stacy`s cue to leave but that didn`t stop them.

When she got back in the room we were laughing our asses off! But then the game continued. After a while we all got bored so I went into the kitchen in a part of the huge section on this room to get some chips dip and any other snack but the night was still young so we still have some time before we put our plan into motion.

"amy would you please explain on our plan again? Cream forgot" I heard Sam and looked at her to see cream with confusion written all over her face.

"M`kay sure just close the door and lock it"

Me: "They are wild for the night" O-O

Tyler: "what did you expect?"

Me: '.' Hug?

Tyler: …."no"

Stella: "Read and review…. She`s getting weirder…."

Stellathewolfbat ~out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: wild for night Part 2/3

I`ve got so much free time that`s why These chapters come so fast :D but still I`d try to upload two chapters due to my free time in order for you guys to read it and review when your done ^_^ So who`s doing the disclaimer this time?

Bearvalley3365, I guess that Bolt and Stella does make a good couple, That`d be possible if she didn`t go out with Tyler ^_^ but hey you didn`t know! So I`ll take at least 9 more O.c`s or even Fan O.c`s :D Yerp I`m nice like that! Lmaoo XD I`ll use Noah in the next chapter if you don`t mind.

Nicole: "you should use your other O.c`s"

Me: "hmm….Well flight`s available but since you're here Nicole…"

Nicole: "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of Sega`s characters because if she did….Sonic would forever be Their main character and what not"

Me: "well said Nicole" *claps slowly*

Shadow`s POV

Here we were inside our room just throwing pillows and objects at each other. But I think I was drunk or something when I got hit by sliver.

"Come on Mr. Sunshine!" join along He lost his grip on the pillow and it flew to make contact with my face. I heard the music stop and it probably skipped too you also heard somebody fall off the bed maybe it was that fox Bolt. I brought my hand to meet the softness of the pillow and brought it down to show a face I rarely show except for when I`m with rose, My playful side.

"alright sliver I`ll join in on your little game" I got up off of my bed walked up to sliver, I heard him gulp, I also heard sonic say "I'll pray for you man" I raised the pillow above my head and swung, Sliver went flying off his bed and fell on Scourges bed which means Sliver flew over 4 beds.

"Now, who else wants to challenge me to the fight of pillows?" I asked tempted to beat anyone at this game. The twin fox to bolt rose up off the bed and stepped forward.

"I will shadow" this brave fox dare challenge me?

"game on" I smirked at this kid, I might as well call him a friend.

No time later there was a circle made out of beanbags of all colors except pink! The only pink allowed in here is amy…Maybe rosy…

Anyway spark and I were circling each other with our pillow weapons. So far sonic made a bet that this Spark kid would last 2 rounds But I wouldn`t allow that. Not in my house!

He made the first move which I dogged easily this was like sparing with amy! But unfortunately she got better and was able to beat me. Ok so I managed to hit him in his back and he stumbled forward, That got a cheer to erupt from the mini crowd I looked around to see Sonic giving Alex 12 rings. Did they make a bet on something?

I was hit with a soft orange pillow that got me to stumble back and almost fell on my feet but managed to stay up. I growled and got him off his feet then I started pummeling him in the face with my red pillow when I was sure he would stay on the ground I backed up and allowed the referee (Scourge) to count the knockout, after he hit 10 I lifted my hands up

"Knockout!" I then see charmy coming up to me with my winnings. The ultimate Sunday. It had 5 scoops of chocolate ice cream, Some Oreos here and there but my favorite part of it was the hot fudge brownie pieces scattered top to bottom and in between. I took it and sat on my bed to devour it, Oh my chaos it was heaven! I need to know how to make this on my own!

"hey" after I gotten everyone`s attention I asked "who made this?" and you wouldn`t believe who stepped forward. It was Foxboy or as everyone else calls him Tails. I looked to him in disbelief but then I gave him a chance to speak.

"That Stacy girl gave me the idea, Y'know when she was singing Barbie girl?" He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. "But is it good?" He asked me.

"good?" I showed him the empty bowl and he took it while waiting on my answer. I gave a tear as I remembered when I first received it. "it was delicious!" I. Shadow the hedgehog, then hugged the boy. This got murmurs from the small crowd. But I fixed myself up and turned to them and they all hulled up into a corner but they seemed to come to a conclusion to push sliver forward.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I spoke in my usual unemotional voice I sometimes use nowadays. I then leaned down to speak to all of them in that tight little bunch.

"you can speak to me personally about it" I cracked my knuckles and walked away from them and out of the room to only see rosy.. just walking but what got to me was that she didn`t have on a shirt…just a bra and her pajama pants.

"Oh! H-hey shadow! how`s it going?" did I just hear right? Was rosy drunk?!

"Rosy what in the world?! Where`s your shirt?!" I nearly yelled at her but not wanting any attention to myself.

"tag! Your it!" she ran away to leave me confused at the doorway. I slowly walked back to the bedroom area where everyone else was. I cleared my throat to catch their attention.

"it seem that we have a problem."

"well what is it? Don`t leave us hanging stripes" Scourge called out from the circle they made.

"Rosy is heavily intoxicated so that means that the others are possibly are too" I exclaimed. That must have been the first step to complete chaos.

"Well what should we do? Their probably all around the house by now!" Sonic exclaimed running off to another room maybe to get something.

"How about we go hunting?" Sliver suggested.

"you and me have the same mind, My friend" sonic was wearing the most foolish protective wear ever. He had on some rain boots on, a paintball, a football helmet, and some kind of chest wear. But when I looked at everyone else they had on the same thing. I face palmed and went to go put on my 'Hunting' wear. When I re-entered Everyone was bowing at sliver, I guess the found their leader. So I handed everyone some walkie-talkies and waited for my command from this idiot.

"Alright we are gonna pair up, Maggots!" Sliver also known as PlayboyHedge. I was known as Pinklover, when this is all over I will kill sonic over and over again! We all picked out each other's names. I got to pick Knuckles code name. He is Red-Babyboy. Oh the look he gave me.

"Pinklover! Are you even listening?!" I heard Sliver say. "your paired up with Icecreamparty!"

I looked over to alex who so happens to be my partner. He looked over to me and just shrugged.

"Now that everyone knows the plan" I gave a long exhale "I hope to see your faces at the end of this, Move Out!" Everyone ran out the door in a hurry and into their own pairs When Alex and I got into our Hall Upstairs all we heard was giggling sometimes different voices.

"Uh…Pinklover?"

"Yeah?" I looked over to the male wolf. I`ve decided that he`s cool with me anyone that has beef with him has to deal with me. Kinda like a little Bro right?.

"I don`t want you to panic or anything but have you looked at your shadow lately?" My eyes widened as I looked down, It seems as if something or rather someone is on my head, I didn`t put on the helmet cause I thought it was stupid. I rose my hand up very slowly and carefully in case it tried to bite me. When my hand made contact It giggled, Now who`s giggle was it…..

I looked over at him and pointed to the thing who decided to lay on my head, But why didn`t I feel it? I mouthed to him 'Who is it?!' He looked up and mouthed back to me 'It`s Sam!' No not Sam! She`s the most dangerous girl when drunk! Why me? WHY ME?!

"Uh…Sam?" I called up to the artic fox

"what is it purple panda?" Purple panda? My name is Shadow…

"Uh…What are you doing on my head?" She giggled

"Head? No this is my bed! Though I never thought I had red pillows…I thought they were blue" She continued to babble on and on about her bedroom and why the flowers didn`t match. I got so tired of her chatting I reached up, took her off my head set her on the floor and walked away as fast as I could But I could still hear her! I turned around to see alex caring her around his shoulder.

"why is she still here?!" I whispered angrily to him

"I got word to take the ones we find back to the main room" he whispered. Curse you sliver. Curse you to hell, Now I gotta hear her go on and on about random bullshit?!

"well let`s just hurry!" I yelled to them which got her to yell back at me

"Stop yelling! No one`s deaf! You ass!" she then went back to talking about her kitchen and that she hated the counter design.

"why must I be cursed?... Why?" I called out to the heavens.

Sliver`s POV

"Get out of the way!" I called to my partner Vector also known as Musicturtle. I watched as he jumped out of the way from the paint bomb that Rouge had dropped, I believe out of all the girls she was the drunkest.

"don`t let the socks fly!" She yelled down at us. We were on the 5th floor almost to the roof, but shadow said we`re not allowed to go up their till he says so, or more specifically until amy asks him what`s up there.

"Socks can`t fly!" vector yelled back at her.

How did we get here you ask? Well I don`t even know so… Yeah… I wonder how everyone else is doing with their hunt…. Or findings….Wait where`s sonic?!

Me: "a beautiful chapter isn`t it?"

Stella: "No cause I wasn`t in it"

Me: "shut it alright! You`ll be in chappie 8"

Nicole: "read and Review!"

Stellathewolfbat ~out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: wild for the night 3/3

I`m in love with this story guys! It`s really fun to make, My friend just loves to Read it she tells me on Facebook every day! I actually got this idea from her ^_^! Ok Disclaimer!

Flight: "What am I doing here? I was going out on a date with Blade!"

Me: "what? I thought that was tomorrow!"

Flight: "uh-huh" *flies away*

Me: "oh my god….I don't own any of Sega`s Characters I only own this Story"

Sonic`s POV

I`m not exactly sure on how I got here, But I know for sure that I`m still in Shadow`s house. I don`t like to call it a mansion cause I have one too and I call it a house…. Anyway here I was laying on the ground and there was a panda standing over me holding out a paw. As he helped me to my feet I got to take in what he looked like. He was a purple and gold panda, Weird I thought they were black and white…Never mind I`ve seen a Red and white one before… He had on a white Polo shirt, Some navy blue jeans and he had on Gold earrings Chains and some really awesome Gold shoes, I wonder what brand they were….Anyway as I looked at his face he smiled warmly and held a paw out for me to Shake.

"Hi, I`m Noah Thompson" I shook his paw as I said my name "Sonic T. Hedgehog"

I seen him look me over and finally after giving me a weird look "What`s with the get-up?" he pointed to what I was wearing.

"I`m hunting"

"really? What are you hunting with a paintball gun?"

"some drunken friends, mostly females" I replied like it was normal.

"ok?" I need to get back to combat but first…

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him "I never seen you around before"

"I`m a friend of shadow`s" He gave me that warm smile again.

"Oh well come on I`ll lead you to him" I turned to head for the door which Noah followed.

As we reached the main room after I contacted shadow on where he was Him and Noah shared a friendly hug.

"I apologize for my rather stupid friend Noah" shadow then pointed to me.

"Oh that`s ok Shad" Noah then took the Paintball gun from Sam.

"so How bout I join?"

Knuckles POV

Run. Run. I couldn`t help but look behind me to see Stacy running not that far from me She had taken my paintball gun and was shooting colors at me. I tried to doge them all but I`ve been hit at least 5 times.

"Red-Head wait! I only want to play Uno!" Stacy yelled slurry.

"I don`t like Uno!" I yelled back at her. I really don`t I can`t win at it, even against cream. I think that`s just sad… I`m a 21 year old turning 22 in a few months! And I can`t win a game of uno!

"Fine! I wanna talk to you!" I ran even faster but first I needed to get my paintball gun from her, so I jumped in the air and did something I rarely do, I started to glide sure I banged into a few walls, but I was still going strong I turned around to face the girl and she was nowhere to be found I looked everywhere in this hall!

"Oh.. No"

"Hey!" I looked down to find a Purple and gold panda, He had the amour like me so he was an Alley?

"this what you looking for?" he held up my paintball gun, It was mine because it had red spots all around it. I glided down to him and carefully took my weapon out of his hands, after I looked all over it I gave him a bear hug that's kinda funny… Cause he`s a panda bear? Oh whatever! I hate your humor choice anyway!

"How did you find it?!" I exclaimed after I let him go and landed on the floor.

"Well this little lady gave it to me cause she said Red-Head hates uno" He chuckled as I watched stacy climb onto his back.

"Your my new teddy bear!" She hugged onto him, Which he laughed at that.

I smiled at the sight but I couldn`t help but laugh myself as I watched them. As we headed back to the main room I got to know a lot about him, It turns out that he has light and Dark powers. He`s a really nice guy, He`d make a great edition to the team if he wanted to join, But first he needs the Ok from three people. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy…. When we got there it turns out we give the girls some orange juice but it has some Night-quil to it. So far there was Cream, Sam, and Now Stacy. But I remember when I dared her to drink two of them, She wasn`t even fazed by it. She stayed up for a whole 2 days. She is one weird Hedgehog….

"My sock buddies!"

"ok…. I got her" We turned around to see sliver and Vector with rouge and you could tell by her face, She was wasted.

"It`s a big bear, a-and Knuckie!" she then tackled me to the floor in a shower of kisses.

I heard them all laugh and snort at this sight but once she got off she went to go sit next to Stacy, and Stacy she was sitting next to her new teddy bear, just holding him. I don`t think she knows what she`s doing.

"Hey stacy!" she looked at me with wide eyes

"What`s two plus two?"

"everyone knows its fish!" She exclaimed as she snuggled closer into Noah`s arm. I just looked at the two then I decided that I was going to head out to finish this all, Yep you guessed it, I was going to find amy, but I was going to need help. So I looked to Noah since we were the only ones in the room minus The now 3 sleeping girls, Rouge just passed out she didn`t need the mixture drink. (A/N I think this will be the longest chappie! I know random note… I`ll leave you to this amazing story now)

" come on Noah lets go find the mother load"

He looked from stacy to me "Who`s the mother load?" He had the most confused face in his eyes but there was a gleam in his eyes it only showed for a second but I caught it.

"Her names Amy, and this is her slumber party" His eyes widened. I wonder if he knows her

"This is a slumber party?!" He exclaimed which caused rouge to snort in her sleep and roll over.

"I need to go get my pajamas!" He tried to run out the room but I held him back.

"Out of all I told you… Your worried about getting your pajamas?"

"Yes!" I then see stacy hop on his back and he plowed over me and I heard the door slam, About a minute later I hear him come back with stacy still on his back but he had a duffle bag in his hands. So I showed him where all the guys sleep. He managed to get the purple bed cause Espio decided not to show, Maybe didn`t want to be around amy when she got wasted.

"Alright Stacy time to get off now" He spoke gently to her.

"But what if I want my teddy bear?" she looked at him in sorrow as she climbed on his bed. He chuckled softly.

"Don`t worry, Teddy bear will be back soon ok?" he explained to her. She yawned and got under his covers.

"Ok teddy bear" She closed her eyes and no time sooner you could hear light snoring, it was adorable! And when he kissed her forehead I just had to take a picture! This is going on his screensaver!

"alright love bear lets get going" I turned to leave but I couldn`t believe what I heard come out of his mouth

"but what if she needs her teddy bear?"

I turned around as slowly as possible. "did I just hear you right?" I walked over to him.

"If we hurry and find all the girls then maybe JUST maybe you could come back to her alright, Plus you`ll be sleeping in the same bed as her when we get back!" I whispered angrily at him

He blushed a little "sorry man that just came out" He laughed nervously.

"Come on!" I pointed to the door. He walked out after getting a few glances of her before I gently closed the door behind me.

"now let`s go find amy!" I then see Noah's eyes go white for a few seconds.

"is she a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes?"

"yeah but what color Pajamas is she wearing?"

"Black pants and a red tank top" yep sounded like amy

"yep that`s her"

"we need to go to the arcade then, But it seems as if someone else is down there"

"well we better hurry!" he grabbed my hand and then we were engulfed in a white light, When we could see again we were in front of Charmy and Bolt.

"uh…Hey guys?" Bolt replied nervously

We all heard a giggle from behind where Noah and I were standing, We both turned around to see amy sitting on the floor just staring at us.

"Hey Knuckle-head!" she got up off the floor. You never know when amy`s drunk but telling how her voice was, you could say she could`ve been worse.

"come with us amy, You`ll be glad you did" it took her sometime to answer

"only if I could fly!" so we all looked at charmy he sighed

"fine get on my back"

The walk back was quiet and weird, Amy fell asleep on charmy`s back, Noah wouldn`t stop talking about stacy and how funny she was when he got his stuff, And Bolt keep electrocuting himself (he said he does it when he`s bored)

When we got to the main room we found everyone back with the rest of the girls. Most of them sleep, Some were on the verge of sleeping. When we got all of them back into their room and on their beds we guys headed back to ours. As Shadow open the door and walked into the bedroom with taking off the amour he had on. He walked back to the group mainly to Noah.

"I`m not going to ask" He walked back in the room. Everyone soon followed in after removing their gear Noah climbed quickly into his bed trying to him the fact that stacy was still in his bed. As soon as he was under his covers, I`m sure everyone heard

"My teddy bear"

But no one even questioned it mostly cause we were all tired. But hey we gotta confront him in the morning about it right?

Tyler: "that was cute"

Me: "I know ^_^ now leave me alone, I`m tired as hell…"

Stellathewolfbat ~out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Does it ever end?!

I really liked how the last chapter, it turned out to be really confusing and cute :D But did you guys like it? Also bearvalley3365 (right numbers?) I was wondering if stacy and Noah could go on a few dates….. But if you don`t like the idea then just tell me ^_^ Disclaimer please!

Rouge: "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of Sega`s characters, Nor does she own Noah Thompson the panda bear"

Me: "Well let`s get this chapter started"

Stacy's POV

*sigh* is it me or did my covers get softer and furrier last night, and why don`t I remember anything? Eh better wake up so I could see if anyone else remembers what went down…. I opened my eyes I was in a mass of purple and gold. Weird I thought the covers were red…. As I moved my head well more like tried to move my head The purple and gold object pulled me closer, It felt like arms were around me, So I turned around and was met with a sleeping polar bear. I tried my best to stifle my scream. But a little squeak erupted from my mouth, His eyes popped open and they looked straight into my eyes. First my eyes went confused then they softened cause of how gentle he was holding me.

"uh.." I started to say but he had cut me off in a whisper

"come on while everyone`s still sleep" he then got out of the bed and I looked around. Well at least I`m still in shadow`s place…. I got up to follow him but I couldn`t help but wonder, Who is this bear? As we got to the living room He sat down on one of the couches and I sat on the the same one just on the other side.

"Can I ask, What was I doing in your bed?" He looked at me confused but then he chuckled a little

"you were that drunk, huh?" He shook his head and I couldn`t help but go next to him and hug on his soft arm

"But I don`t-" then something hit me, I remember amy giving me a drink that tasted very funny….

"She will pay!" I stood up real fast but I had to sit back down ad hold my head. The weird thing about me is my hangovers can last 2 whole days, if I don`t get some smart water soon.

"You called me teddy bear" He spoke up

"teddy bear…. I think I remember seeing you last night, I was on your back right?" I questioned the bear.

"I never got your name by the way" he looked at me just hugging his purple and gold arm.

"My names Stacy, Stacy Becks Hedgehog" I looked up into his eyes.

"So Stacy, Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he stood up and swung me onto his back.

"why it would be an honor, Teddy bear" I giggled and he chuckled. As soon as he made sure I was hanging on tight, He bolted out of the room, He wasn`t Amy fast but he was fast. It didn`t take long. Before we parted ways he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Would you….would you Stacy, like to go on a date with me?" He looked scared but he was also confident about asking me. I smiled warmly at him, then I tippy toed up to his cheek to give him a kiss.

" I would love to Teddy bear" I then see him blush and that made me giggle. As I walked into the room I was met with warm hazel eyes.

"Uh hey Frost" The white kitty then enveloped me into a hug

"I was so worried Stacy! Don`t you ever scare me like that again" She always acts like this when I don`t come back on time. As I struggled out of her grip, I was met with the eyes of all the females in the room. Amy then spoke up.

"You guys feel like having a pool party?" we all looked at her in shock.

"Does it ever end for you?!" I heard blaze yell at her.

"Your right…. I should ask shadow" She then went into the dresser and pulled out a white tank top. Once she got it on she ran out of the room, A pink line then faded behind the door behind her.

Amy`s POV

As I jogged in super speed, I soon reached the boys room. I gently knocked on the door, I heard Chuckling and movement. A few seconds later liver came and answered the door but when I tried to speak he slammed the door in my face!

"Quick it`s the fuzz!" I heard him yell. I then heard even more movement and what sounded like someone got sat on.

No time later Sliver came and opened the door again but this time wider than before.

"you may enter O` great one" He bowed and held the door for me. As I stepped inside I walked I to what looked like a dog pile, With shadow sitting on the top. I looked at the bottom and seen some of sonic`s quills.

"Shadow?" I wasn`t so sure if I could ask him. He opened one eye and immediately jumped down off the smallish tower.

"Yes my beautiful rose" He held my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Could we have….a Pool party?" I knew I shouldn`t get my hopes up but I couldn`t help myself I smiled brightly at him.

" Hmm… I don`t know… What do you say boys?" He turned around to find everyone giving him the puppy eyes.

*sigh* "alright, You guys win, Sure rose we can meet us in the backyard" He then walked me out the door, But I wasn`t leaving empty handed. So I turned around and smashed my lips against his. It was hard to try and get shadow off guard but this time I did. And I was proud of myself for it. When we broke apart I smirked at him and left the room to go and get the girls ready. I just love that hedgehog!

When I returned to the Girls room I was so happy but when I opened the door I found everyone in their Bikini`s and flip-flops. So I was the only one not ready.

"what" I looked flabbergasted how did they know he said yes, They don`t know the password To the video channel I do!

"it`s shadow, If you ask it`s a yes" Cream spoke up.

As I changed into my lovely bikini I thought of all the things rouge would say, She`s basically my fashion police. I remember the last time I went to club Rouge she wouldn`t stop on how my dress looked, She said I should get designer dresses. I don`t know why I mean this is one of my designer dresses!

As I walked out in my Black and Pink Bikini that sonic picked out for me. I felt somebody looking at me, I turned to see Rouge, Blaze, and Cream just staring with their mouths hanging open. Rouge was wearing a Red bikini that crossed around her stomach. Blaze was wearing a Black and sliver spotted Bikini that looked just absolutely stunning. And Cream she had on Yellow flowered Bikini that was so cute. She had grown so much! It brings a tear to my eye.

"amy, Where did you get that bikini?" Rouge barley whispered and pointed to what I was wearing. Wait where did we go to get this?

"I don`t know I forgot, I gotta ask sonic what shop we went to" I replied them.

"Its just…. So Beautiful, And with your curves…. I wonder how many dates you went on" Cream said. I couldn`t help but blush from the compliments that they gave me on how well the bikini fit onto my body.

"w-well let`s get to the backyard for the pool party" I said to avoid any more Comments from my three best friends. As we walked out of the room I got even more compliments from everyone else. I wonder what Shadow would say. Once we got to the backyard I was surprised to see the pool shadow had. He never let me in the backyard so this is my first time here.

It had a huge pool, Like it went from 3 feet deep to 14 feet deep. He had a bar on one side of the pool and near the deepest side of the pool there was a slide but not just a childish slide, It was huge! I mean why wouldn`t he let me back here?!

"yeah I know, I wanted to wait till it was all ready for you rose" Shadow grabbed my hips and pulled me close to his side.

"Shadow… it`s amazing! You even got a Dj booth!" I exclaimed as I walked over to a sun chair. And set my towel down and to take my sandals off.

"just wait till we have a pool party at night, Then you`ll really be surprised." I watched as the rest of the boys came out of the house. I watched as Bolt, Spark, and Tails ran to put their things down and raced to go down the slide. I giggled as everyone soon followed their example and jumped into the pool. I soon seen Sonic by the slide just watching everyone having a good time, smiling at them so I ran next to him.

"Why aren`t you in the pool?" I knew that he wasn`t afraid of the water anyone, cause of what happened at the beach.

" Oh I`ll go in get everyone to get out first, I`ll dive in from that" Sonic pointed up to the tall diving board. It stood 10 feet high. I never seen even shadow jump off of that.

"but do you know how to swim?" I was kinda scared for him if he didn`t land right and broke something…

He stayed silent maybe he didn`t know how to swim.

"I`ll clear the pool for you buddy" I gave him a hug and I felt him hug me back.

"thanks ames" I looked up and seen him smile at me. I then broke out of the hug and ran over to where everyone was at.

"hey guys! You wanna see sonic jump off that?!" I yelled excitedly at them I got a furry of nods from the gang.

"Well what you waiting for? Get out the pool!" I threw my hands up as I seen everyone hurry to get out the pool. I looked up to see sonic already up there just standing looking at everyone mainly looking at me.

"Aright, Everybody! Who`s ready to see me Jump!" sonic exclaimed with his fist in the air which got screams to erupt from the small crowd, Even shadow cheered. I looked up to see sonic take a few steps back. I was silently praying for him. He ran forward and did a front flip which got everyone to stop the bets were making on if he did a belly flop or not. He then picked up speed and got closer and closer to the water. He did something amazing he flipped one last time and barley made a splash as he entered the water. When he resurfaced he shyly looked over to our group. Sliver then slowly started to clap, How did I know it was him? It was a sliver move, come on. I heard a clap by the slide and I see her again, Sally the cheater. I could feel the dark energy flowing up inside me. I could feel myself floating in the air towards her.

"I told you to stay away but do you listen?" I couldn`t control what I was saying.

"a-amy! I-I thought you left!" she started to walk back. I floated to the ground, and punched a hole in the ground. _Sorry shadow but you could always put a hot tub there! _I thought.

I felt someone grab my arm, I turned to look and it was Noah but his eyes were white.

_Amy, I want you to calm down _I heard his gentle voice in my head.

"**NO**!" I felt my body slipping away as well as my sanity.

"Amy!" I turned to see shadow running towards me.

I felt myself falling asleep from I don`t know what but I could feel it was coming from Noah.

"Amy, were going to a concert at 7, If I put you to sleep then you`ll miss it. That`s why I want you to fight it!" Noah whispered to me which I nodded my head slowly to show I could still hear him.

As I closed my eyes I seen my dark side, She was a Black hedgehog, She had blood red eyes, and she was holding a Mallet which looked a lot like my Piko-Piko hammer. I looked down at my hands to see I was golden, so that meant I was in my super form. I knew what I had to do, I had to make myself bright again. So I unleashed my power to brighten up the room.

"**What are you doing**?!" I heard Dark amy yell as she covered her eyes from the light.

"making everything right again" I gently told her. It didn`t take long for her to vanish but not before I heard her say. "_**I`ll be back sweet amy, and when I do I`ll show that chipmunk no mercy"**_ I simply replied back to her " I`ll be ready then" Once I made sure that there were no more dark places around, I opened my eyes.

I enveloped Noah into a hug, I looked back at sally and I managed to throw away all negative thoughts about her. But I wasn`t ready to talk to her again. I turned my head around and whispered to Noah and Shadow to get her out of here. After that everything went back to normal. It turns out sonic was about to go dark but he seen me turning myself.

It was now 6:30 and us girls were in a hurry to find the right outfits. Most of us girls were only dressed Bra and underwear, Never mind ALL the girls. I myself were looking for the perfect outfit for the concert. But I just had No clue on what to wear. So I just decided I`d wear a Black tank top, Navy blue jeans and my converses. I think that everyone had the same Idea but with different colored tank tops, Rouge`s was white, Blaze`s was purple, Cream`s was tan, Cosmo`s was green, Rosy`s was Pink, Stacy`s was red, Sam`s was Artic blue. Frost decided to go home since she didn`t like loud places. Well now there was an open ticket which I gladly gave to Noah.

"Ah! It`s 6:45!" Stacy yelled. Everyone grabbed their backstage tickets and ran to the living room where all the Boys were sitting down each on their phones.

"You guys said you`d be ready in 5 minutes" Sliver said not even looking up from his phone.

"Oh Shut up you" Blaze said as she grabbed the keys to her Purple and black Camaro.

"Who wants to ride with me? I can only take 4" Blaze had Sliver, Stacy, and Noah inside of her car. Shadow had Me, Sonic and Sam inside of his 2013 avenger. Alex had Bolt, Tails, and Spark. And Scourge had Rosy and Cosmo inside of his Green Charger. Once we got to Naïve Jam, We showed our backstage passes and sat in the lounge.

"any more questions for me?" we heard stella say angrily. "Good!" she stomped over to the lounge.

"oh! Uh hey everyone!" I heard Tyler chuckle at her.

"come on guys! I`ll take you to the V.I.P seats" Stella led us to what was the V.I.P area. Turns out we were the only ones in there, lucky us!

"alright! Now this is the life I wanna live!" I turned to see scourge walking ahead to the mini bar to order scotch on rocks like always. While we tried to talk to one another over all of fallen angels screaming the lights turned off except for the ones that lit the stage. All around you could see glow sticks. Soon the stage was surrounded by fog and that got the crowd to scream eve louder.

"Are you guys ready?!" Stella screamed as she and the whole band raised from the floor. She got even more screams from the billions of mobians yelled.

"I want to thank everyone here tonight for making this possible!" She then blew a kiss to the crowd, Tyler, who was on the base guitar started a low beat which got louder and louder by the minuet.

"I also want to thank some hero`s that are here tonight, I want to thank the sonic crew!" The light then shown on us as we looked down from where we were. I got excited and waved down to them. Their response was an even louder scream and cheer.

"Amy rose! My sweet cousin, would you please come down to the stage?" Stella held her hand out as if to invite me down. I looked to see Saturn the Bat take flight and she soon reached the V.I.P area. I grabbed her hand and we descended down to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled out to the crowd, I was rewarded with a bunch of '_I love you amy' _s I just giggled.

"Amy how would you like to sing with us tonight?" That question surprised me, I didn`t want to disappoint anybody so I agreed.

"what song shall we do?" I questioned her.

"sing their Grief" she replied with a smirk as she pointed to Shawn who started to drum that added with the sound of the down beat Tyler gave. I also heard Saturn on her keyboard. I just love their entries!

Ah ah ahh

(Stella) I was stupid to hope that you would change

You shut my dreams out for so long

I always wondered if you were the right one for me

You`ve erased my dreams from history

But there are other dreamers out there

And you need to know that

(Amy and Stella) Poets are cannibals!

Artists are thieves

Let`s kill their inspiration

And sing their grief!

I`d bring you to your knees as I showed you!

(Amy) I`ve wondered how it would feel like to be free from you….

But I know that I can`t live without you!

Maybe I`d be rid of all the stress

But still you`d be in my head!

I keep you around even though you`ve erased my dreams

But there are other dreamers out there

And you need to know that

(Amy and Stella) Poets are cannibals!

Artists are thieves

Let`s kill their inspiration

And sing their grief!

I`d bring you to your knees as I showed you!

Let`s kill their inspiration

And Sing!

Their Grief…

We both bowed as the song came to an end and be cheered on by billions, I think that this might even make the news tomorrow! I looked up as a rose floated down to me I looked to see shadow smirking at me. I winked up to him. I love this hedgehog, he makes me so happy!

I looked at the time to see it was almost 9:30 this concert ends and 10. I looked to Saturn as she flew to me and brought me back to the V.I.P area to where I was surrounded by everyone and my talent on singing. I felt special really but I didn`t want that kind of life. We all enjoyed ourselves at this concert, we gave our goodbye`s to The Fallen Angels as they got on their tour bus.

"That was fun! What do we do now?" I heard cream ask me. I thought for a while but then Rouge hit me in the back of the head and that gave me a thought!

"We go clubbing tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"whoa amy did I hit you to hard?" Rouge asked with concerned I gave her a death glare.

"No, I`m serious! We go tomorrow night!" I exclaimed. Couldn`t wait till tomorrow night.

Scourge: "read and review"

Stellathewolfbat ~out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Please don`t stop the music!

Adorablehedi12, I think that your O.c is Cute! I`m going to put her in this chappie!

Midnightestrella, I think your O.c is Amazing! Her and stella will be Hyper twins! I just can`t wait to see how this chappie comes out!

Me: "I`m really happy from how this has turned out!, I promise When this is over I`ll revise it ok?"

Stella: "I have a new friend!"

Me: "yeah, yeah, Save it stella"

Shadow: "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of Sega`s Characters, or else me and amy would be paired up from the beginning"

Amy: "Aw shady!"

Stella`s POV

Ok so I`ve just met with the international Pop stars Criminal Party! They are simply amazing! The criminal party involves Midnight star, she is a purple cyborg wolf, She is so funny! I even invited her to come with me and the crew to club rouge tonight, She agreed to. Midnight has purple hair and Sky blue eyes. Jack Maxwell is the first cougar I`ve met so far, He`s a cool dude if you ask me. He has aqua-green hair, It looks neon if it was dark. And then there was Midday sun he, just like midnight, is a purple cyborg wolf. They have to be the most well known mobian Band ever! I mean yeah Fallen angels are well known, But criminal party has been to earth! Earth I tell you! I think I should text rouge and tell her that we don`t have another gig till next week, So it looks like we`ll stay in Station square!

Blaze`s POV

"Silver! You idiot! Give me back my poptart!" I screamed as I chased Sliver though out the kitchen. He had my second fudge poptart, Yeah I believe it`s that good….

"but what if I want it?!" He yelled back to me as he tried to shake me off his trail.

"If you want your own, go get it yourself!" I pounced onto his back but he stumbled and he started to fly using his powers, I held on tight while he ran on the ceiling. I felt like I was going to barf and my grip was getting weaker and weaker until I let go. I snapped out of it as I twisted my body around so I could land how a cat was supposed to. But I stopped falling and I just floated on where I was. I started to move to where silver was standing on the floor, making sure I had not fallen to the ground. He wouldn`t let me go when I was safe on the ground, Instead he brought me up to his face and gave me a nice long Kiss. This hedgehog will be the death of me…. A while later on in the day, Us girls were shopping! We are now inside of Forever 21 looking for some shoes to wear at club rouge tonight.

"Oh! I just don`t know what color I should get!" I turned to see amy in a fit over Pink or red pumps. She decided to wear a black off the shoulder dress that stopped a little off her thighs.

" Just get some red one`s! your pink all over!" I heard sonic yell at her. We decided to get the boys to come along with us. They were all sitting on the couches on their phones or having arm wrestle's like Shadow and Knuckles were having.

I heard a smack and a bang so Rouge and I popped our heads out to see shadow standing with his hands in the air while knuckles was on the floor with a bruised hand… Again!

"Knuckie what am I going to do with you?" Rouge sighed as she went back in her dressing room to put on the dress she had picked out. Me on the other hand, I already had my dress. It was a beautiful red cocktail dress, I picked out my black stilettoes. The theme was Black with pink or red at the club of this week. Rouge had gotten a nice Pink dress that didn`t have any straps almost like a cocktail dress but a little longer, she had gotten black boots nothing special.

"love me, feed me, and help me through out the years" I heard Knuckles say. I couldn`t help but giggle and shake my head.

Noah`s POV

I can`t believe it! I got a date with the prettiest hedgehog in the universe! Stacy is just wow, and her smile! Oh my chaos! She just makes my heart go wild! I think I`ve found the one! I just need some advice….. Shads!

"uh shad?" I glanced to see if he was done with whatever he was doing he is a weird hedgehog if you ask me…

"yeah?" he replied after he got up and sat next to me.

"it`s uh….I just wanna ask you something.." I nervously looked at my hands.

"well? Out with it!" He looked on edge, his fur was standing up for crying out loud!

"I want to know….Do you think that I have a chance with stacy?" I finally looked at him with discouragement in my eyes, I seen his fur go down and his eyes deflate.

"dude! You got nicknames for each other! Come one!" he threw his hands in the air. I lowered my ears in embarrassment.

"w-well it`s not that special it`s just, she`s so…" I couldn`t find the word for it but I`m sure he got the message.

"I understand man! I was head over heels for amy!" He patted my back. I glanced at my good friend with hope in my eyes, He lit a fire in me like I have to make this girl mine! I believe that me and stacy would go far. Maybe even marriage….But I just gotta wait until the right time.

Amy`s POV

I just can`t figure out which shoes to wear at the club tonight! I should ask shadow but I don`t wanna bore him to death… Eh worth a shot.

"Hey shadow?" I walked out of the aisle of dozens of shoes to pick from and walked up to my boyfriend.

"yes my beautiful rose?" he got up and held me by my waist to give me a long passionate kiss.

"I need your help…." I grabbed his hand and led him inside of the aisle of shoes I was in.

"what color should I get?" I then showed him some red and pink pumps. I then see his pupils get bigger and his ears lower on his head, then he shook his head a little and he smiled warmly at me.

"rose, You`d look beautiful with any color shoes, I believe you should go with the red ones" He then took the pink ones away and put them back on the shelf I had gotten them from. I smiled brightly at him and gave him a long hug.

"thanks shads" I looked up at him but before he could say anything I turned around and picked up my dress and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the dressing room.

Shadow`s POV

Oh my chaos that was a close one….. see I`m not one for dresses or shoes, well what guy is? On another topic, I gotta bother the knuckle head for a while so….

(A/N Just to be clear, Knuckles IS gullible)

"aye! Knuckle head!" I jumped onto the empty seat next to him sonic was on the other side of him but he was catching some z`s if you catch my drift.

"what up Pinklover?!" I watched as sonic snorted is his sleep with a satisfied smile on his face which I rolled my eyes too.

"you wanna see how long it takes for faker to turn purple?" I pointed to the idiotic blur that was now yawning.

"Alright sure! I call timing!" he put his cellphone on the said app.

I quickly covered his mouth and nose with my hands. We watched as he started to struggle and stir on the couch at this store I think it was Forever 21…..Whatever….

First he turned green as if he was about to puke. Then he turned orange which was weird, I turned to see knuckles giving him a face that clearly said 'What the?!' I chuckled at him and turned my attention back to Sonic. His face had turned yellow and after that it actually turned pink we had laughed so hard it was hard to keep my hands in place. After a while he turned Purple which he finally open his eyes and glared at me, I looked at the time it was 1:46 wait… it took him that long? Wow….. I quickly removed my hands and rushed to the men`s bathroom in disgust. Yep he licked my hand….eww just gross…

When I came out the bathroom it all turned slow motion for me, I watched as a pink leg come out of the dressing room along as a black part of the nice cocktail gown that my rose was wearing. The feet were wrapped in some beautiful red pumps in which I approved of. I looked further up as I seen her hips, they were just curvy so luscious and just….wow. She had a well-toned stomach it was strong but it wasn`t too skinny, her chest area well…I`ll just skip that ( they`re a size C), her face, her beautiful face. That's what I fell in love with when I had first met her. She looked at me shyly and slowly walked towards me and I did the same towards her.

"h-how do I look?" she had looked away with that cute blush on her cheeks

"Rose, no matter what you wear, or what you look like, your always beautiful to me" I`d gotten her to look at me I also heard a choirs of 'aww's' by the women and from the team that was inside of the store.

"Really?! Thanks shadow!" she hugged me as we changed so we could all go back to my place to change. The time right now was 7:18 we wanted to leave by 9:00 maybe earlier depending on how long the girls take.

Once we got to the house the girls bolted inside the house they were all just a colorful blob. The guys and I simply walked inside the house and up to our rooms, See I`ve got tons of rooms and I decided to just give them to my friends that want to sleep over. I headed for my room and took a 20 minuet shower. I was wearing a red blazer with some black jeans and my regular shoes that I always have on. I sprayed on some cologne that rose just loves it was called Key, I walked down the stairs to find Everyone ready seemed that they were waiting on me, what time was it? Oh it was 8:56 oh wow really?

"all right everyone I just called two limos they should be here in a while" rouge had a huge smile on her face, What is she hiding? As the limos arrived I seen a glance of Stacy and Noah just hugging and talking quietly like they always do. It took a good 30 minutes before we arrived at club rouge. V.I.P all day!

Stacy`s POV

As we all got out the limos I took notice that the paparazzi were here about 15 of them. Kinda strange for my taste, But I didn`t really care I looked to my right to find amy and on my left I seen Sam, Us three are tight but the whole group we protect each other like a pack of wolfs!

"Look! It`s the sonic crew!" A male paparazzi rabbit exclaimed then a mass of chaos ran our way but thankfully we were blocked by the bouncers there but you could already guess who was in front of me, That`s right my teddy bear! He turned around shyly with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"Kinda uh…normal now I guess" He chuckled as he grabbed my hand and we followed the now clear path that the bounces had made for us. Inside there were thousands of people there! Ok yes I`m making a big deal out of it. There were only like a few hundred people there. In the V.I.P area only 2 tables were being used. Wait a second…Is that.. Stella?!

I removed my heels and made a mad dash for it with amy right next to me, seemed like she seen her too. I watched as amy gave Stella a huge hug. When amy got off I myself gave her a hug. Me and stella go way back But Now`s not the time to tell you about it maybe next time.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Amy exclaimed as she gave Nicole a hug.

"We don`t have another gig until Tuesday so it looks like we stay in station square till then" Tyler spoke up. He`s not a talker so this was a surprise to me. Stella and Tyler are dating which upset a lot of their fans. Most of them thought that Stella would go for Shawn but hey, Not everyone gets what they want Y'know.

"I have a question" I then turned my attention to the purple cyborg wolf who was standing next to stella staring at me. She had a friendly smile on her face. She looked a lot like the singer in Criminal Party….Wait…Oh my chaos it is

"A-are you Midnight?!" I couldn`t keep my excitement down I seen the rest of the gang well all the males sit down at a table and order a round of shots.

"Why yes I am, and you are?" She held a hand out for me to shake which I did.

"I`m Stacy, Stacy becks hedgehog" I gave her a friendly smile.

"It`s wonderful to meet you Stacy, Come with me I`ll introduce you to the rest of my band" She then led me to the next table down. And in there was another purple cyborg wolf and a Cougar with aqua-green hair.

"Guys this is stacy" Midnight said after she got their attention.

"Stacy, this purple cyborg wolf is Midday sun, my boyfriend of course" I shook his hand then turned my attention to the coyote.

"And this is Jack Maxwell" I shook his hand and he kissed my hand, is he French?

"Nice to meet you" I tried to take my hand back but he wouldn`t let go He stood up and walked towards me.

"The pleasures all mine" He smiled down at me, Don`t get me wrong he`s cute but Noah`s the one for me. I lowered my ears back unsure of what I should do next.

"Jack! You flirt! Stop clowning around!" Midnight exclaimed

Jack looked down and chuckled his grip loosening on my hand but then he leaned up to my ears and whispered "save me a dance won`t ya?" He pulled away and smirked at me and sat down. I walked away with Midnight back to Stella`s table.

"Don`t mind him Stacy, I`m sure he doesn't know about your special someone!" she softly punched my arm. I smiled softly but it slowly went away.

"Hey Stacy could I talk to you?" Noah then pulled me slowly away from our table.

"yeah what is it?" I looked into his eyes.

"shadow said that I should tell you this now, I" He looked down into my eyes and held my chin.

"I what?" I see a sparkle in his loving eyes.

"I love you, your always on my mind I love how you don`t care what people think of you. I love your smile, your laugh, I just…" He then leaned down and enveloped my lips with his. It was heavenly just how I imaged it. After a while he pulled away.

"I love you too Noah" I gave him a hug He rested his head on mine. After a while we separated.

I was on my way to meet the girls down on the dance floor but I got pulled to the side. In anger and reflex my whole right arm turned into a fire blade I swiftly turned around to meet my attacker. It turned out to be Jack from Criminal Party. He was scared I could tell. In embarrassment my hand turned back to normal.

"whoa…are you a cyborg to?" He had excitement in his eyes

"No I`m not, I`m a…Fire lord…" I finally told my secret to this boy, I just gotta make sure I could trust him.

"How do I know could trust you?"

"Let me take you on a date cutie" He said with a wink. I looked at him with disgust I could feel my arms on fire, like real fire. The fire blade came back. I held it against his neck

"You tell anyone, I`ll make sure you regret you were even born" I walked away from him but not before I turned my hand away and I got my quills back to the way they were, Long wavy curls. About three feet away from him I`d heard "Hoard to get huh?, I like that" Ugh. Well time to get my groove on

"Hey Stacy!" I looked to see Blaze and cream waving for me to come over. Once I got to them they asked me a mountain of questions.

"One question at a time!" I managed to silenced them. I pointed to blaze so she could ask the first question.

"Are you really the fire lord?!" She held excitement in her eyes. I lowered my ears and motioned them to follow me. We decided to go back to our deserted table.

I heaved a heavy sigh and looked to both of them.

"Yes and I am the last of my kind, I`ve lived with the Ice nation for generations that is until Sam, Frost and I moved to station square. After a few months we met amy, Oh sorry I got off topic…"

"Wait how old are you?!" Cream whispered

"I" I then took the time to finally realize that I forgotten how old I was. "I-I can`t remember!"

"Well you must be young, look at you!" Blaze pointed to myself

"My kind stop aging around the age of 21" I explained to her.

"Wow"

"I was born in the age of the Fire blade so that had to be a while back but I can`t remember anything else, It must be for not being home in a while, well I can`t go home….The water nation destroyed it" I held my head down, the only thing left is a picture of my mom dad and older brother…. But I quickly snapped out of it and stood up.

When we all walked down to the dance floor we were in for some…excitement.. Knuckles was doing the oldest moves in the book. He must be drunk.

"Please don`t stop the music!" He threw his hands in the air while doing the twister.

I happen to see his girlfriend rouge laughing her ass off while she recorded it all on her Phone. As the night was coming to an end Shadow had decided to allow Fallen angles and Criminal Party back to his house until they have their next performance… Great I gotta deal with flirty pants for a few weeks….. (A/N sorry Midnight for making Jack a huge flirt, You should make a story, You could put Fallen angles in it if you want ^_^)

Once we got back to his mansion the now bigger group entered the house, I made sure that I was next to Noah and I held his hand. But this cougar wouldn`t let off he was right next to me for crying out loud! Well I can`t control what he does but I can control were he goes.

"Hey! Why don`t we all have another one?" I yelled so amy could hear me. In a few seconds everyone was in their Pajama`s weird…Must be amy`s doing.

"Alright everyone! This time we go to Alpha room B! since there`s more beds there…." Soon we were off I wonder what`s in store for tomorrow…

Me: "yeah I know I didn`t get everyone in But promise to in the next chappie! We`re going to Frozen Palace!"

Amy: "Oh goody! I love the ball pit!"

Midnight: "they have a ball pit?!"

Stella: "Might as well send us off to the Insane house!"

Midnight and Stella High fived

Midday: *sigh* "read and review!"

Stellathewolfbat~ out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: wait, what just happened?!

In this chappie we go to Frozen Palace! I can`t wait! Also in this chappie we meet a few more Characters

Rae the hedgehog belongs to RobinsInTheSkye

Corey the Hedgefox belongs to Hegfox

Kiwi the cat belongs to Adorablehedge12

Noah Thomson belongs to Bearvalley3365

Criminal Party belongs to Midnightestrella

Silver: "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of the Sonic hero`s They belong to Sega. But she happens to own The Fallen Angels, Alex, Bolt, and Spark"

Me: "Thankies Silver!"

Sliver: "Anytime"

Stacy`s POV

I woke up to the sound of groaning and a grunt so I just so happen to open my eyes to be in a mass of purple and gold, My favorite thing to wake up to is Noah, I tried to snuggle up to his arm but I felt like I was being held back so I looked down to my stomach and found my least favorite person holding it, yeah Jack Maxwell, I had to keep my cool but it was getting to hard so I boiled all my anger into my stomach and waited until I felt the fire

"Ouch!" I seen him hold the left side of his face. When his back was turned away from me I snuggled up to my Teddy bear`s arm and pretended to sleep.

"You look beautiful when you sleep, just wish you were mine…" I felt Noah move and turn around to hold me tighter by the waist. I responded my purring a loudly all the while slowly opening my eyes. I turned my head to see Jack looking at me with a blush on his face. Why is he blushing? I looked down to find I didn`t have on any pajama pants, Now it was my time to blush. I quickly grabbed my grey sweatpants and put them on, once they were I did a fast walk to the bathroom. I heard him chuckling the whole time. I heard him knock on the door, and I? I was sitting on the floor thinking What exactly happened yesterday?!

"Hey uh Stacy?"

"What do you want?" I know it was rude but I felt really confused and frustrated so I let a tear drop. It was only one so I wasn`t crying.

"You ok in there?" I ignored his question

"tell me what happened yesterday" I was supposed to come out a question but oh well.

He chuckled "if you come out I`ll tell"

So I reached up unlocked the door and Moved my way past him while making sure I didn`t step on anyone. I stopped walking when we reached the living room.

" Here`s what I remember from that crazy night" he started off.

"You, Noah, Sonic and I were all in a circle, we decided to play a game of truth or dare, Sonic asked me, I said truth and I had to tell everyone who I was crushing on, I lied and said no one in particular then you being the drunk cutie you were kept on yelling about how I tried to kiss you, we all ignored it and I…..Don`t really remember anything else." He heaved out a heavy sigh.

I was about to say something but Shadow came running in with fear in his eyes.

"Run! Amy`s awake and she`s still drunk!" He then picked both of us by the wrist and all three of us ran to his room. I was scared myself, Only chaos knows what happens when she`s drunk in the morning.

"I think were safe"

"guess again shady" We all turned around slow to find the female we were running from sitting on His bed. Looking at us mostly him in an angry way.

"I`ll ask you again Shadow sweetie, WHY DID YOU TAKE MY POPTART!?" wait a second….

"Shadow…She`s not drunk" I then gave him a glare of my own.

"What? No I`m not drunk, Shadow ate my last poptart!" She then looked to him with a confusing stare.

"You told them I was drunk?" Shadow did the funniest shrug I`ve ever seen

"I thought you were but look who`s sober now!" He gave her a hug while Jack and I walked out of the room.

"well that was awkward" I heard him say when we were quite a distance away from that room. A few moments later we see Noah running towards us

"Get dressed you to were going to the Frozen Palace!" He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and kissed his nose. I looked to see Jack going back to the game room, Apparently EVERYODY slept in there.

"I`m gonna hit the showers Teddy, I won`t take long" after he put me down I ran in my normal speed, but if You`d see me run you`d think I had super powers or something. I scared the Fur off of Jack when I went past him. Wish I took o pic of it.

"_This is what I love about you Becky" _I heard Noah`s voice in my head.

Amy`s POV

Here we were, inside of Frozen Palace….. Again! But this time with two super famous Band`s and a really Tall panda who fell in love with the last fire lord, so in all, I`m living an adventure, are you?

"Oh my chaos! Is that The Fallen angels?!" I heard a Squirrel gasp

"No way! Criminal Party!" I seen a little bat jump up and down

"The Sonic hero`s Too!" a fox that looked to be 10 yelled.

I walked past everyone with shadow on my tail trying to get me back with the group, But I was going in one direction (A/N this part made me laugh) Yeah, that`s right, The ball pit!. I dived in with shadow trying to catch me but I was too fast for him. I ceased my crawling when I seen something amazing. I gigantic ball pit on the second floor. I had to get to it. So I ran in a circle but shadow so happened to grab my arm and he was pulled in it.

"Ack! Amy! Stop!" But I just kept going faster and faster until I jumped and did something that looked like a homing attack. I landed straight inside the MBP (Mega Ball Pit) and shadow…. He did a belly flop, I feel bad for his stomach…

"My sweet emeralds!" Not his marbles! Shadow held his hands on his area and went to go sit down. I got out and sat next to him and stared at his face until he looked at me. I gave him a huge hug

"I`m sorry shadow…. Forgive me?" I held on tighter. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Don`t worry rose, It`s fine really…." I looked at him with gentle eyes.

"hey rose?" He was leaning closer. I did the same

"yeah?" Only inches apart from each other.

"I love you" He enveloped my lips with his own. His lips are so soft and to make it better, they tasted like sugar….. I knew he ate my Brown sugar poptart! When we parted he had a gleam I his eyes.

"I love you too shady, Your still not off the hook for my poptart" He lowered his ears and closed his eyes…. No! shadow don`t you do it!

He opened his eyes which were really big and he was purring, He looks so adorable when he does that! I can`t stay mad at him!

"_yes you can_" my brain just has to ruin the moment. I ignored it and kept looking at him. I couldn`t help but start purring myself. I know this secret spot behind his right ear and he`ll be purring nonstop!

"I`m going in the ball pit shady…." I hated when He did this. He turned back to normal… Just like that!

"Have fun my little rose! I`ll be back in an hour or two to pick you up!" He gave me a kiss and skipped away to find our group. They were all scattered around. Now where`s Sonic? Found him! Talking to a kiwi green cat, she looks nice…. She was wearing Some white boots, with a Blue top and navy blue jeans. Eh I`ll leave him with that girl until I wanna ruin it.

I made a mad dash for the MBP while squealing like a school girl. I couldn`t help it….. I so happened to catch sonic` attention, I ruined it! He ran after me but not before giving the girl his phone number. He had an angry face but I was ready for him I jogged up to the entrance of MBP I waited until he was at least next to me and I tripped him into the world of fun! He went flying! I had to go make sure he was okay, It turns out he landed on another Hedgehog and she looked mad… She had the quills like shadow but they were streaked with purple, she has my bangs that cover her right eye. A jewel like blaze`s on her forehead, she has slanted red eyes and purple lightning streaks on her arms and I think on her chest, I`m only telling from how the tank top she was wearing. It was grey and she had on light blue jeans.

"Get off of me" It came out of her barley a whisper. Sonic scrambled off her back while she got up. The glare she gave him.. I had to break this up before I lose a friend to the dead! Hey that got me think… I should listen to How to save a life….Oh! Sonic! Right forgot!.

"Hello My name is amy rose! What`s yours?" She seemed to become cheerful and happy again so she was good right?

"My name is Rae … don`t forget it, or you WILL regret it!"

"Well rae I apologize for Sonic`s RUDE behavior" she looked from Me to him

"don`t sweat it! Now have you guys seen a Hedgefox anywhere?" what`s a hedgefox?!

"Uh. No, but I don`t think I`ve ever seen a hedgefox before…." She looked up as if she seen something. She then mumbled something and after a while she snapped her fingers.

"I know how to get him Out!" She exclaimed while she hugged me. She took a deep breath

"Red Robins!" no time sooner a mobian of what looked like a hybrid of a hedgehog and a fox popped his head out from all the balls.

"Yum!" my pupils got real big and I pounced on the unsuspected animal.

"Bazinga!" I heard sonic face palm.

"woah…..your….smoking!" He looked at me with lust and affection in his eyes. I lowered my ears and studied this hedgefox. He looked to be the age of a normal 18 year old. He has Brown blue and red fur, he also has 3 tails…. I wonder if he could fly like tails could…. Any way he was wearing a red button up shirt but it wasn`t buttoned once, He had a white shirt underneath and he wore blue jeans with converses.

"Uh…Thanks? I guess… I get that a lot, Even by shadow…" He held his hand out

"I`m Corey, I`m a mix of a hedgehog, fox, lizard, and a wolf." Lizard and wolf?!

"Nice to meet you corey I`m amy rose" I shook his hand

"AMES!" I heard balls splash so that meant Sonic and Rae must`ve jumped in to find us.

"Come on lets go before they find us!" I scurried along and he followed. I then whispered something in his ear, He agreed to do it so we got ready and….

"Bazinga"

Pop goes the weasel! I make myself crack up. We did this for a while but when I went down I pulled back up and I was met with the smiling face of the hedgehog I love so much.

"Hey…Shadzie" I giggled, He pulled me in close for a kiss which I happily accepted.

"shadow this is Corey and Rae, my new friends! Guys this is shadow, my boyfriend" He chuckled at my playful behavior. I wanted mischief so….. Acting class really comes in handy!

"Shady! Sonic punched my shoulder!" Shadow got really mad real fast

"What?!" He then jumped on him and was choking him until he started turning purple.

"Shadow I`m kidding" He looked at me and back at sonic.

"Oh…" He let go just to watch sonic turn back to cobalt blue.

"Uh… Blame rose faker.." He wacked sonic`s head before he walked away really fast with something in his hands…. Wait was that my ice cream?!

"Shadow T. Hedgehog! Give me my ice cream Now!" He started jogging, I got sugar crazy,

"I`ll be back" I ran so fast I didn`t have to blink. I took my ice cream only to find him already eating it.

"Oh hey rose!" he tried hiding it behind his back but it was too late. I held my hand out for it and he seemed defeated, cause he put his head and ears down… Oh NOT AGAIN!

"Shadow! don-" But that was all that got out. Cause he made the face again! This is not fair! Then he started purring! This is just so…. Adorable! I can`t stay mad!

"You can keep it shady!" was he making me do this?!

"_maybe…."_ I heard his voice in my head.

I shook my head and walked back to MBP where I found sonic holding my favorite ice cream! I was about to take it but I couldn`t help but ask

"What did you do to it?!"

"Nothing ames! Just got you one!" so I took it, and I had a lick it tasted good. Sonic smiled at me and walked over to Corey and Rae. But I was soon picked up by shadow again. Which made me throw my Ice cream at sonic…. Oops…

"Sorry sonic!" I had to yell since Shadow choose to run.

I`m getting tired but it was only 2:30…wait a second…. My Ice cream did taste a little funny

"that cleaver bastard"

"Who rose?"

"sonic put something in my ice cream now" I had to yawn "I`m tired, too tired to move really…"

"Alright let`s go beat him up ok? How that sound?"

I had to giggle "That sounds wonderful but I need a nap.."

"what are you five?"

"I act like it so….." I couldn`t finish cause I feel asleep on his shoulders.

Shadow: "I wanna choke sonic again"

Me: "Next chappie ok?"

Amy: ….

Stella and Midnight: "Read and review!"

Stellathewolfbat~out!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Water is…. Water?

Yeah I`m back! I`m writing! It`s all gonna be fine! So who wanna do disclaimer?

Midnight: "Me! Oh! Oh! Pick me!"

Me; "nobody? Ok…."

Midnight: *hand turns into a laser cannon* "I said me!"

Midday: "do it then!"

Midnight: "Stellathewolfbat Does not own the sonic hero`s, She owns this amazing story though! She does not own My band The criminal party, Corey the hedgefox, Rae the hedgehog, Kiwi the cat, and Noah Thompson, or as stacy says Teddy bear"

Stacy: "I think it`s a cute nickname!"

Jack: "start the chapter already!"

Sonic`s POV

Here I was, On this checkered floor with an angered pink female hedgehog choking the air out of me. I could barely breath, I needed air fast!

"w-why?!" It was barely a whisper but it came out. Corey and shadow were trying their best to get her off of me. I remembered when shadow hated me like 'you breath to much' hate. Now it`s like 'your annoying' type of hate. But when I could breathe again I`m moving to Mexico! Sure I don`t like their food cause they give me gas… Fine I won`t move I`ll miss all my friends anyway…..

"Amy! Let go of his neck!" I heard Corey yell

"Why should I?! He put something in my ice cream that made me sleep!" Damn I gave her the wrong one! I love sleepy coco blast! But when I eat it I don`t fall asleep…

"I…can explain!" I tried to pry her hands off my neck but I was getting weaker.. she thought about it for some time. And she finally got off me. I never missed air like this before, I`ll cherish it forever!

"well I gave you my cone, I like Sleepy coco blast but it looks almost the same as yours. But without the fudge at the bottom I`m real sorry ames" I went and gave her a hug but she didn`t hug back. (A/N No there is no sleepy coco blast, they have coco blast but it makes me tired) I pulled away but she gave me a hug herself.

"I forgive you Sonic!" Oh thank chaos! I thought I`d have to make it up to her!

I then see her face go from happy to mischievous she then looked at shadow with an innocent face expression. I wanna do that!

"Hey shadow? could Rae and Corey come over for a pool party?" Shadow look from Rae to Corey to me to Alex, wait where`d alex come from?

"Uh… when you get here?" He looked at me as if I went crazy

"Dude, I`ve been standing here for a good 30 minutes"

"What?! Where`s tails and the other two foxes?"

"Uh the ball pit" He pointed behind him.

"What?!" everyone was looking at me strange

"Faker? Are you getting enough oxygen to your peanut sized brain?"

"I don`t know! How should I?! I can`t feel the air up there!" I held my hand that's when I noticed the color change. I was Orange!

"What the fuck!? Why the hell am I orange?! Shadow if you did something to my shampoo I`ll kill you!" He tried to hold in his laughter but some snorts came out

"Your Pink!" he then fell to the floor laughing. And Rae, Corey, Amy and Alex all burst into laughter.

I looked at myself in horror I was as pink as amy, I dropped to my knees and screamed to the heavens

"Oh chaos why?! Why me!" Shadow then stared at me with fright in his eyes, Why was it getting so hard to breath? I felt myself about to panic but I calmed down with a method Sam taught me.

"H-hospital" it was a whispered but I`m sure they heard me. After that I see my arm turn purple and everything else went black.

Shadow`s POV

"H-hospital" Sonic had whispered before I seen him turn purple and he fell to the floor.

"Alex, Hurry up and call 911! Tell them they`ll have an arrival in 30 seconds or more!" After he got his phone out of his pocket I picked up sonic, and ran out the Frozen palace. I looked down to see he was starting to breath heavy. I bust through the door with this idiot in my arms.

"My friend past out I need you to help him fast!" The nurse was startled and she quickly called in a doctor they put him on that bed thing and pushed him away, sure sonic and I get in fights a lot but He`s still a friend…. I was guided to the waiting room and I sat, and hoped for the better.

I called Rose and told her to bring everyone here. In about 10 minutes they were all here. But out of everyone I`d have to say Rose was scared out of her fur. So I held her close

"It`s not your fault rose, don`t blame yourself" she just pulled me closer and lowered her cute ears.

"what if he`s…." she couldn`t finish because the nurse was and the door way.

"Mr. Hedgehog? Your friend is alright, he is up and awake but we`re going to keep him overnight. If you want to visit him please go 2 at a time." She then told us which room he was in,B38. Amy and I were the first to visit him. When we opened the door he was sitting up eating a chili dogs and looking at SpongeBob. He turned to us and smiled.

"Oh hey guys! What`s up! Oh shads I heard you were the one to carry me in, thanks buddy!" I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes.

"You had everyone worried! And all you can say is what`s up?!" I was losing my cool real fast.

"Shadow calm down, he almost died, plus he`s a cheerful person" amy whispered to me, in reality she`s the only one who can calm me down.

"fine"

"How are you doing?" amy had asked the blue idiot

"Oh, I`m doing great!" after a good 10 minutes we exited the room.

It took an hour for everyone to see him and get to talk to him. When we left the hospital it was 6:10 so we all decided to go back to my place and have another pool party.

I changed into my red trunks and grabbed my white towel and headed to my pool. Sonic`s missing out on a lot. Oh well!

I so happened to run in with the chipmunk Sally. Does she ever quit?

"Oh! Sh-shadow! I wanted to speak to sonic…." I looked to her and thought for a while. Hmm….

"He had a run in with the president and won`t be back until 9064" I wonder how stupid she was…

"But it`s 3013…." Oh right she`s a princess…. She has some smarts.

"he`s in the hospital and he doesn`t want to talk to you plus if rose catches you here, your dead" her eyes widened and she got afraid, I smelt it I hate that smell. She quickly ran to the fence and jumped it.

Everyone soon was outside, like I told rose a pool party here at night was magical. The bar and Dj stand was glowing in rainbow colors. The pool was a neon green color while the slide was neon yellow; the face she made was priceless I had to take a picture.

"Oh my chaos.." I see Shawn walking towards the Dj booth in excitement.

"You got a 3014 Dj Booth! These are only out in Miami!" He then ran up and started a track. One of my favorites too, I`m sexy and I know,

"well? Why are we standing here?! Let`s party!" I see silver push knuckles out of the way and jump into the pool. I chuckled at the sight of everyone in a frenzy.

"Shadow! how did you get all this?!" Midnight exclaimed I chuckled at her.

"I designed it myself, It wasn`t hard at all" I smiled at her.

"Stella I bet I`ll be the first one to the slide!" Stella turned around with a playful grin.

"You're on!" I think these two are like twins

"Hey shads! Why you standing around man?! Get in the pool!" I looked to see alex motioning me to the pool. I smirked and took a running start. I jumped ad did a back flip, but when I did that it all went in slow motion, I looked and winked at rose that got a blush out of her. I managed at splash rouge, cream, and blaze when I entered the pool.

Corey was on the tall diving board. We all watched as he jumped but he panicked at the last second and managed to do a belly flop. I felt that…

"Shadow!" I felt rose jump on my back, I smiled up at her.

"Yes rose?"

"I need to tell you something really important!" she was smiling at me still.

"Well? What is my beautiful rose?" She got off my back and swam in front of me.

"I love you" I smiled on of my rare smiles and hugged her close

"I love you too rose, You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I`d be devastated if I lost you. I don`t ever want to lose you, you mean the world to me amy" I see her tear up and that got me to panic a little

"Why are you crying? Is it something I said?!" She had a teary smile on her face, And I whipped her tears away.

"No, that was the sweetest thing I`ve ever heard you say" She kissed me and I smiled.

The rest of the time we played games pranked one another we`ve had so much fun in 2 hours I forgot that it was time to get everyone in the house.

"Ok everyone, we gotta get out the pool. I promise we could do this tomorrow" Soon everyone was in the house. My pool sanitizes itself every day.

I soon felt my phone ring.

"Shadow the hedgehog speaking"

"Mr. Hedgehog! We need you to come to the hospital quick!"

"Alright what happened?!"

"Your friend had a visitor and he…he lost it!" who would go visit sonic at a time like.. Oh no!

"I`m on my way!"

"Who was that shadow?"

"come with me, we need to go to the hospital" I turned to the group

"Uh.. Silver you're in charge until we get back" He got super excited.

Amy and I ran to the hospital, It didn`t take long only a minuet. We ran up to his room where we heard him yelling. I opened the door to see sonic standing and sally cowering in the corner. Pathetic.

"What part I don`t EVER want to see you again don`t you understand!?"

"I-I wanted to tell you… That I still love you!" she yelled back at him, amy ran over to sonic and hugged him that got him to cool down fast.

"You don`t love me… You love my money, that`s all it was about" He spat at her

"Sally, you should leave" I spoke up.

"and don`t come back" sonic said his voice laced with poison and anger.

She ran out the room with tears in her eyes. After she left amy looked as if she wanted to chase her down and just end her then and there.

"She was after your money?" Sonic looked to me as I spoke

"Yeah, she got dethroned when we were together… The only reason she went out with me was for the money…. Never was it out of love…" He hung his head low and amy gave him a hug.

"come on sonic, let`s go"

"But I can`t leave until tomorrow"

"It`s 1 a.m. you can leave now" I smirked at the idiot.

The walk back was long; Sonic got to change back into his clothes. When we got back you wouldn`t believe what happened to me when I entered my house.

"Shadow! your back! Why`d you leave silver in charge!? You WANT us to die?!" Corey shook me with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What he do?"

"He found your stash of poptarts and ate 5 boxes!" I got angry, really angry

"Silver you fat fuck! When I find you! Your DEAD!" I ran inside to begin my search the hedgehog will pay!

Blaze: "well I`ll go dig silver`s grave…"

Stella: "Midnight and I will sing at the funeral"

Midnight: "He was annoying but I`ll miss him!"

Cream: *sigh*

Tails: "read and review…."

Stellathewolfbat~ Out!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: just go with the flow bro…

It seems as if we add more to the family of randomness but I can only accept two more O.c`s for this story…. I`m having a blast with this story! I just go with the flow really… Also sorry for spelling silver wrong in many of the chapters anyway…Disclaimer!

Tails: "am I in this chapter?"

Me: "yes! Now disclaimer!"

Tails: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the Sonic hero`s neither does she own The Criminal party, Rae the hedgehog, Corey the hedgefox, Kiwi the cat, Noah Raymond Thompson and his older brother Spencer Timothy Metzner. She owns The fallen angels, Alex, Bolt, and Spark"

Me: "thanks foxy!"

Noah`s POV

"No! don`t you do it!" I was currently on the phone

"look if you step out of line once! You`re out!"

"Fine, alright whatever man….. See ya later" I hung up my phone and shoved it in my pocket. Apparently that was my older Brother Spencer, He wants to chill and meet my girl. But I know his plan, He`s gonna mess everything up for me and Chili pepper! (yes I call her chili pepper…)

"Yo noah! Who was that?!" My buddy shadow asked me as he jumped on the couch.

"My brother spencer, he`s coming over"

"Cool! Why aren`t you happy about it?"

"Cause! What if he tries to mess everything up for me!" He ceased his jumping on the couch and gave me a look that said 'you`re serious?'

"Why would your brother try to mess it up for you?"

"He did it in the past!"

"Stop thinking about the past! Worry about now!" We both heard a knock at the door, We both were fighting to get to it first, which shadow won at. His eyes were closed when he opened with a smile on his face.

"Hi you must be Noah`s brother" then he opened his eyes and he was stunned at what he seen.

"you not a panda…" Right! Shadow`s never seen my brother before!

What stood before him was a gorilla, He was 6`8 feet tall and he was a gray, blue, red, silver, and gold colored 22 year old. He has blue eyes, silver& golden shoes, earrings, chains, and a golden cross necklace. He also has 6 lightning bolt shaped scars across his chest, wears a leather jacket, and on both arms has 8 golden bracelets. He had on a gray wife beater under his leather jacket. And he was hearing navy blue jeans.

"I know I`m not, I don`t need to be one in order to be Noah`s brother!" Yea he needs to control himself more…

"Hey bro" I leaned on the door when he caught sight of me he pulled me in for a hug. The tightest on he ever gave me.

"Noah! Little bro I haven`t seen ya in forever!"

"Air… I need air!"

He quickly let go and walked right inside. I quickly followed him along with shadow. We kept walking until we ran into amy. He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Hello, My name is spencer, You must be Stacy correct?"

"Uh no… Stacy went to the Frozen palace with Jack, Corey, Tails, Cream, and Sam…. I`m amy rose" She said politely.

"Oh, sorry My fault, Noah said his girlfriend was a hedgehog he never said what color" He glared at me.

"Anyway I gotta get back to my game" He quickly let go of her hand with a blush on his face

"sorry again amy" she smiled and walked away but shadow wouldn`t let that happen

"Rose! Wait up my precious flower!" shadow ran until he caught up to her.

"I`ll see you guys later, I`ll be with rose if you need me!" he yelled over to us.

We turned around and I was on my motorcycle and spencer was on his.

"Just follow me, We`ll be there in no time" After we got our helmets on we set out for Frozen Palace. We got there in no time. As we walked inside I noticed Stacy in the ball pit throwing some at jack, Corey, and Tails as did Cream and Sam. She glanced our way but did a double glance and smiled at me.

"come on, You`ll meet her if you hurry" I ran ahead, and he quickly followed my lead.

"Hold on guys my teddy bear`s here!" she scrambled out of the ball pit as fast as she could just to hug me, I picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled and kissed my nose. I gently put her on the ground and she gave me another hug before she noticed my brother.

"Uh… Hi I`m Stacy. Stacy becks hedgehog" She shook his hand.

"Ah, finally I`ve met you stacy" Her eyes glazed in fire, everyone knows she`s the last fire lord except my brother. Her hand went from normal to a blade. Spencer`s eyes went wild with fear

"How long have you`ve been looking for me and who do you work for?" She held the blade against his neck.

"I have my own company! I`ve been looking for you for the past Hour!" She didn`t seem convinced so I decided to speak up.

"Pepper, This is spencer, my brother" I chuckled at how fast her attitude changed,

"Oh, sorry bout that! I thought you were from the water nation…" She rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"N-No problem, y-you didn`t know" He laughed nervously.

Once Spencer got to know her more she went back to her game, her team 'rough queens' were currently losing but when she returned they were back on top. I chuckled at the sight having fun with her friends. But I need to keep an eye out for her, I sense a bad vibe to come for her. A power so great the whole world will be in impact. I just hope it`s not so soon.

"Come on Noah, lets head back to that hedgehog`s place" Spencer said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Once we got back it was quiet. Too quiet. I didn`t sense anything evil so I walked inside.

"Hello anyone here" I didn`t hear my voice bounce back so that means someone was near. I kept making noise, and I found a spot where the object was. I grabbed it to find Blaze and Rouge.

"Oh we thought you were amy, see we`re playing hide and go seek, we thought we`d hide here…" Blaze whispered.

"Oh, we`ll leave you to your game then" I smiled at them and covered them back in the black covers they were covered in.

"Aren`t they like in their twenty`s or something?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah but who said they can`t act childish sometimes? You should try it, It`s fun" I spoke back to him.

Tail`s POV  
"Aright, guys I know we lost….. horribly… and we have to buy the girls ice cream… but at least we got it easy!" I exclaimed trying to change their moods

They took our honor! Boys are superior!" Corey raised a fist in the air as we walked towards the ordering station. I had to buy Cream`s sunset caramel cone. Corey had to buy Sam`s raspberry chip cone, and Jack had to buy Stacy`s chocolate chip berry chill. He didn`t seem too bummed about buying stacy`s ice cream he seemed kinda happy about it. Corey was the only one who had a problem about it.

"oh stop it! You and Sam were made for each other!" Jack exclaimed after he ordered Stacy`s. Corey made a gaging noise. It made me laugh really, he was acting really childish. But then again I don`t understand why everyone wants them to get together. If they like other people then leave them be, that`s what I`d always say ever since we meet corey.

"No! no we`re not! Just drop the fact guys! I don`t like her that way and she doesn`t feel that way about me! Leave it at that!" He then stomped away with Sam`s ice cream in his hand. Me and Jack laughed at that. We received the Ice cream cone`s I suddenly asked him a question that he wasn`t prepared for.

"You like her, Stacy, don`t you?" he looked at the ground embarrassed.

"I….I do tails.. I really do, but I don`t even have a chance at her…"

"It`s alright man, you`ll meet another girl like her one day" I patted his back with my free hand.

We soon reached the girls and handed them their ice cream. Stacy was happy that she finally got her ice cream, I kissed cream before I handed her Ice cream.

I`m a lucky guy to have cream, she`s really beautiful she catches the eyes of all males. I make sure I kiss her every time they look at her just to get them jealous. I`m actually proud of myself for asking her out before charmy did.

"Uh, tails?" I looked over to my beautiful girlfriend

"Yes cream?"

"How about we go on a date? You know the two of us?" she asked nervously, she had a blush on her face. I love it when she did that.

"Of course, I`d love to go on a date with you, we`ll go Friday if that`s alright with you" I kissed her cheek. She smiled brightly

"Of course it`s ok with me! I just love spending time with you" She gave me the rest of her ice cream, she always did that.

"I love spending time with you too cream, I`m really lucky to have you. I`m actually glad you said yes when I asked you out" She looked at me with those eyes I love so much and she kissed me. She`s my whole world, I`d do anything to protect her. But she doesn`t need much protecting anymore cause she`s been training with amy.

"Do you guys wanna get out of here?" stacy asked. The answer was obvious so we all got inside My car.

This chapter is short because I want to start a new story, It`s going to be called 'The chosen one" It`s about my next best thing, that`s right! It`s about Pokémon! Most specifically a shiny eevee and her struggle to fit in and find which eeveeloution (spelled right?) she wants to evolve into. She goes through life as an outcast and an orphan but soon moves to a forest full of eevee`s and she soon finds friends and finally understands the world around her. I really hope you guys like it and I hope you read it too..

Me: "This story is getting good"

Silver: "did I die?"

Stella: "no, you didn`t"

Midnight: "Read and review!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dance the night away and another sleepover mega 1/2

I posted the first chapter to The chosen one and I think it came along great! Once I get more ideas for it I`ll post the next one. Now onto this story!

Silver: "Stellathewolfbat does not own any of the sonic hero`s or the O.c's listed in the last chapter. Also she can only accept one more O.c,

Andrew Kelick

Species: mongoose

Personality: Andrew is the gentlemen type to others( You know, like taking his hat off in others houses, saying please and thank you, doing a bow to others when he meet them, all that stuff.) and tends to act nice to those he knows. he is also bright and well sure of himself and others, and likes to enjoy life and worry about things in the appropriate time( just like how his hat says). He is also quite peaceful, and is good at keeping his cool.

How they look: Andrew is a black mongoose with short black hair and white highlighted bangs. He also has two different eye colors; his left is blue and his right is green. He is lean and tall. He also appear thin to other but actually has really light muscle mass. He also have sharp fangs.

Outfit: Andrew has a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a small black vest that's always half way opened. he also has dark brown pants with black stripes on the side and a silver pocket watch in his left pocket, showing his chain. dark brown shoes with black metal stars at the side. he has a design of an red and white eclipse on his back, and wears a dark blue hat with a metal plate on the front saying "Laugh now, Die later."

Powers: he can control, summon, and manipulate fire, which is green when he use it. he can also absorb other fires to make it stronger and is fire proof. he also has a number of skills and abilities: has high stamina, is very resilient due to his time of fighting, can be very adaptable, excellent acrobatics, haves good street smarts and well at street fighting thanks to his uncle.  
Likes: fighting, video games, friends, his uncle, and playing his saxophone.

Dislikes: people who mess with his friends and family, talking about his parents, and those who hit women, and people who make fun of his eye color.

Family(if they have family): Drake Kelick (Uncle)

Weaknesses: can be a little clueless with non-important stuff, is a little stubborn at times, and can be easily upset or enrage if someone tease him about his parents or eye colors.

Strengths: has high stamina, is a good fighter, have a lot of experience in life with its good and bad times, is loyal and brave, and has a high tolerance

Interests: meeting new people and befriending them, fighting, video games, friends, Drake his uncle, and playing his saxophone( he is very good with it).

History: Andrew was found as a baby by Drake, who is a white hedgehog with red eyes, in an alley. Drake took him to police to find his parents, only to assume that he was abandoned. Drake already lost his wife as well as an unborn child a few years back, and he knew that abandoning the boy would be wrong, so he took him as his own. it was later when Andrew was six that he found out about his pyro ability, and he decided to go ahead and train him in case he meet some people that might hurt him.

it was later when Andrew was 12, that he got into a fight at school when someone bullied a girl he knew. after the fight, he felt as if he more than satisfied, but pleased with it. he was then caught up with more fights over the years until he began to like it, as if it was 2nd nature to him. his eyes also tends to slit, and he begins to enjoy the fight with strong opponents. however, his judgment is still intact, so he tries to take the peaceful way out. his uncle was surprised at this, and decided to tell him that he is only allowed to fight if the situation demands it, or if someone else started it against him. this had made him known to help others at times, and try to reach peace before violence.

oh and one last thing: he is treated like a delinquent and has a reputation as one because of his fighting background. because of this, he don't have that many friends, and is blamed for many violent act even though he is innocent and obviously try to reach a peaceful solution first."

Me: "uh.. silver? How do you know all this?"

Silver: "I have my resources" *closes laptop*

Amy`s POV

"I don`t know rose…. I`m sure we can go tomorrow" I stood up and faced my large group of friends that was sitting all over the living room.

"Come on guys! Let`s just go out tonight! Who`s with me!" I then see silver stand up

"Yeah!" but he didn`t stop there. His hands then took a blue color and a few seconds later everyone`s hands were up.

"Thanks silver!" he smiled

"anything for my random buddy!" he then flew out the room using his powers after dismissing his power on everyone`s hands.

"Ok, now that it`s settled we`ll leave at 7:30. And not a second later!" I yelled the last part, and everyone jumped and scurried out of the room and towards the arcade. I gasped a little when a certain someone grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"that`s my girl" he whispered.

"come on shady let`s go tickle everyone pink!" I then got out of his grip and ran towards the arcade.

"wait what?"

~.~

"Give her back!" I was currently running after sonic while he had my teddy bear that he had named Twilight sparkle.

"NO SHE`S MINE!" he ran until he tripped over silver who was laying on the floor out of nowhere.

"WHO ATE MY BOWL OF GUMMY WORMS?!" I stopped my chase and turned to see cream in a rage. I then got the feeling to pounce on her, which I did, she then broke into a fit of giggles. I followed her example I helped her up but we both fell back to the floor because of Stella and midnight. They were crazy with sugar. At least cream found her answer.. she then quickly tried to tackle the closet on to her which was midnight.

"What`d you call me?!" I turn again to see shadow and knuckles calling each other out.

"I don`t stutter…. Pinky!" why do they do this to themselves?

"Why you little!" shadow didn`t finish because he jumped on knuckles and gave him a noogie.

"Mercy! Alright I give! I give!" Knuckles laughed out. Those two make no sense…

"Think fast!" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Huh?" it was all I could say before I caught a football. I then look up to see Rae, corey, scourge, Spark, and Tyler running towards me. I ran their way and did my best to dodge each of their efforts to get the ball back. I past the red line and I see my teammates which was Alex, Nicole, Saturn, and Bolt running to give me a group hug. I returned the hug and I gloated in the opposing team

"Who won? We won! Who lost? you lost!" I exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"No Midnight I didn`t mean it!" I stopped to see Midday and Jack under a laser cannon by non-other than Midnight herself.

"Take it back! Take it all back!"

"We take it back! We take it back!" I see the cougar almost at tears.

"Ok, now NEVER call me fluffy AGAIN!" they both nodded with glee and relief. After midnight walked away, They both hugged each other while crying.

"Men… they only grow bigger…" I sighed as I soon found myself with stacy and noah who were playing Pokémon.

"how`d you knock out my Emboar?!" noah exclaimed with throwing his dsiXL on the couch. (owned by Nintendo and Game freak)

"I got skill! That`s why!" she then looked at her cellphone and her eyes widened.

"EVERYONE! IT`S 5:00! WE GOTTA GET READY!" us girls ran as fast as our legs would carry, but I was first in the room. Tonight`s color was purple. Blaze was going to wear white since she was purple all over. I`m not gonna bore you with the dresses but I will say I`m wearing a light purple cocktail dress along with white pumps.

"amy come here so I could do your make-up!" I see stella waiting on me, she was wearing a beautiful purple gown that stopped right above her foot, she wore black strapless heels.

"alright! Let`s get this done with so we could finish up and go to club rouge"

"so amy, when do you think you could join us for a tour." Stella asked me while she did my mascara.

"I don`t know stella… I don`t want to leave everyone behind… for a year" I sighed sadly. I closed my eyes as she did the eye shadow.

"Don`t worry amy, you don`t have to come if you don`t want to" I smiled

"Thanks stella"

"anytime doll" she winked at me.

"I still don`t see why I couldn`t have done my own make-up"

"I wanted to do it! Now be amazed at my work!" she spun the chair around so I could see myself in the mirror. And she did an amazing job at it!

"now, let`s go downstairs! It`s almost time to go!" I looked to the time and saw it was 7:10

We were greeted by Tyler and Shadow behind the door. Shadow had on a light purple blazer that matched my dress with some Navy jeans. And tyler had on a purple blazer with Black jeans along with some white Nike's.

"Well, look who got all dressed up!" Tyler exclaimed as he took Stella`s hand.

"Rose you look beautiful tonight, here for you" He then gave me a rose it was blood red.

"Thank you shady" I kissed his cheek as all four of us walked downstairs and into the black limos.

We got there right on time too. It looked packed tonight but Rouge knows to leave 2 extra tables open for all of us.

We enter the V.I.P area but right after Rouge gave her bouncer a hug. Inside you could see a mass of Purple and Black, so it looked as if Blaze was the only one wearing a white dress.

Rouge`s POV

"ok everyone I need to address the crowd, come on blaze your coming with" I took her hand and I flew to the top of the Dj booth were Mack passed me the Mic. I told him to dim the lights which he did and that got everyone`s attention. A light shown on Blaze and I.

"How`s everyone doing tonight?!" I yelled which got a ton of cheers

"As you know, Tonight`s color is Purple! But I started something with the lights" I pointed up.

"As we kill the lights everyone who is wearing Purple, your shirts and dresses will turn a neon red. And those who are wearing black will turn a vibrant pink. But my friend here blaze" I pulled her close as she blushed at little and waved. I took her hand and flew down to the dance floor with her in tow.

"As you can see he dress is white and so are her shoes. Now her dress will turn a color every 5 seconds" I got groans from everyone in the crowd but I hushed them

"Next week`s color is white so don`t worry" I snapped my finger which I then see Blaze starting to float sure she panicked a little but calmed down as silver came towards her.

"Kill the lights and start the music!" I then took fight and went past the two love birds as they danced in midair. I gave mack the mic and returned to my friends.

This is going to be a night to remember.

Stacy`s POV

"Alright guys I`ll be on the dance floor after I get my drink." I kissed Noah before I went down on the dance floor.

I tried not to bump into anybody while I went to get my drink but I failed at that.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" I smiled at the mongoose who was apologizing to me.

"No it was my fault" He smiled warmly at me and held his hand out.

"I`m Andrew" I shook his hand

"I`m Stacy" I couldn`t help but stare at his eyes they looked so cool…

"not to be rude but.. could you stop staring at me like that?" I quickly looked at the floor with a blush on my face.

"sorry about that but your eyes…" I shook my head and went around him and on to my way towards the bar. But someone grabbed my arm and I immediately had fire in my eyes but it quickly went away as I seen it was just Andrew.

"I`m sorry, I`m not comfortable when people look at my eyes for that long"

"Oh, I`m still sorry…" I continued to walk towards the bar but he kept waking with me I was about to ask but when I turned I seen a mass of purple and gold. And he was growling.

"Noah! It`s ok! This is Andrew!" I tried to calm him but it wouldn`t work.

"Pepper I`m not too sure about this guy" I went in front of him to try and calm him another way.

"Noah look at me" He didn`t instead he gave Andrew a dirty look

"Teddy. Look. At. Me" Which he stopped all his growling and looked at me with his ears down.

"Come on noah, no one can hurt me, and you know that." I held his face in my hands.

"I know but I`ve been having a bad feeling coming for you" I smiled at him.

"I know Noah…. I felt it too"

Sonic`s POV

"Hold on! Wait I didn`t catch your name last time! I caught up to the kiwi green cat.

"Well I`m kiwi" She then turned to walk away but this girl fascinated me for some reason.

"Well kiwi.. I`m…I`m s-sonic" She stopped her walking and turned to face me.

"Sonic?" I looked at her with hope in my eyes

"Yeah?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to get to know you…that`s all" I don`t know why but I was blushing.

"…." Her silence was killing me

"uh…kiwi?" she seemed to snap out of whatever that was and looked at me again

"sorry, I spaced out"

"Oh well then, how about I buy you a drink?"

"Ok I guess" she shrugged. Yes! Step one! Wait.. I never thought I`d get this far! What do I do now?!

~.~

Knuckles POV

"I`m twenty one! I`m twenty one! And I`m gonna get wasted!" I look to see Silver walking towards the bar shadow had in his house mansion… Whatever you want to call it!

"He`s twenty one?" Amy asked blaze

"Nope, he`s twenty turning twenty one" she replied as she ate some chips

"oh"

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" sonic shoved the teddy bear in amy`s face.

"sonic! Give her back!"

"hey knuckles?" I rolled on my back to see corey.

"Yerp?"

"Do they always act like that?"

"Unfortunately"

"wow, get me a soda?" I sighed as I got up to get a soda. I grabbed a Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper.

"oh! Dr. Pepper!" I pulled it back away from him and gave him the Pepsi.

"I already drank it, take the Pepsi" he took the Pepsi while grumbling something about stupid and Dr. Pepper.

Wait! Where`s Shadow!?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Another sleepover mega 2/2

The last chapter I didn`t put my signature on it but oh well, not a big deal right? Anyway I want YOU guys to pick the deadly threat It cannot be any of the O.c`s I`m using, they are the hero`s. I just need some Ideas. Also I forgot to mention that Dr. Eggman has passed away. (Shadow: "about time") only need ideas guys, so post what you think on this chappie and I`ll give you full credit.

Me: "Now that that`s out of the way let`s get the disclaimer done with!"

Shadow: "Stellathewolfbat doesn`t own any of the sonic hero`s. If she did…. She would have put her own O.c`s in it…. She also doesn`t own Kiwi the cat, Corey the hedgefox, Rae the hedgehog, Noah Thompson, Andrew Kelick, The criminal party, and any O.c I forgot to mention…."

Me: "just leave!"

Shadow`s POV

I believe I am in the state of what you`d call a sugar rush. I can`t even talk right. How humiliating… I bet if faker was watching he`d be laughing his ass off, wait what`s that noise in the background? Never mind it`s just faker…. Laughing his ass off….. I looked in the mirror to see what he was really laughing at.

I looked as if I`ve been electrocuted and I`ve been high from how red my eyes were. I never have Poofy fur, I makes me look like one of those furry animals….. My left ear was twitching uncontrollably and my right eyes was twitching as well. I turned to face faker but I was met with amy instead.

"Shadow…. did you eat ALL the sour patches?" I knew I couldn't speak so I tried nodding my head. BIG MISTAKE. At first my head 'said' yes but then it 'said' no. It went sideways and any possible ways you could think of. Then all of a sudden my head stopped, turns out rose caught it.

"I`ll take that as a yes shady" I tried smiling at her but instead I did one of those creepy smiles. She looked at me with those lovely eyes and she giggled.

"well shady, looks like you`re on sugar silent for tonight" she smiled as she kissed her cheek. I did one of those unexpected hugs like, I just pulled her close really fast.

"Shadow! why is your heart beating like that?"

"Blargh num num!" dammit! I should`ve kept silent. I looked up to see sonic wheezing while holding his stomach. I got this feeling to just beat the shit out of him… I couldn`t help it. I let rose go and ran a little and jumped.

"Fake plum!" I yelled as I came in contact with his body. So far everyone was in the huge room. It seems they were looking for me. I don`t know why, I was only in the secret room before the roof. I told faker to stay away from it, I forgot why… It had a ball pit, Flat screen T.V, Hot tub, bar/kitchen, 9 rooms each room with four beds, Hockey table, and it also had a bakery.

"Ok! I`m sorry! I`m a fake plum!" sonic laughed out. Knuckles picked me up and I immediately curled up into a ball.

"Uh… knock, knock? Anyone home?" I felt someone tap on my quills

"rawr" that was not the response I was going for. All I could see was black and crimson.

"Shadow…. why didn`t you allow us in here?!" Scourge explained. I was filled with rage and I quickly uncurled myself until I was sitting on knuckle`s hand

"I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER!" I covered my mouth with embarrassment. Why…. Why did I have to get a sugar rush?! It could`ve been Cream!... it could`ve been Cream… Sonic was the first to burst out laughing. Then one by one everyone was laughing"

"Shadow you`ve made my night man!" The black fox wiped a tear.

"….. Love me…." I got up and hugged amy

"Aww shadow! I already love you!" I did that creepy smile again. I guess being crazy with sugar has it`s good sides!

"Hey shadow! show use what moves jagger taught you!" Corey laughed out. I pounced on him and soon enough we fell inside the ball pit.

"Shadow! just don`t kill him!" I heard my rose say so I popped my head out to see her about to come in I tried to go to her but someone (more likely corey) pulled my leg and made me go under

"Ross!" I tried to say rose it just wouldn`t come out…

"I`m coming shadow!" I heard her jump in. I looked blow me to see a hand around my ankle. I swung my foot forward and corey went flying out the ball pit.

"Shadow! there you are! Where`s corey?" Amy looked around for the poor boy but I just pointed up.

"did he get out?" in a way…

"I KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM" I face palmed why can`t I just talk normally?

"you kicked him out the ball pit?" Rose looked at me with superstition. I nodded until I heard I crack in my neck.

"well come on shady let`s get out of this ball pit" I grabbed her hand and jumped out as fast as I could.

"how about you calm down" she laughed. I looked to faker who was standing at the bakery while he watched Kiwi and Cream bake.

"FAKE PLUM!" where did fake plum come from? I call him faker!

"Yes shadow?" I snorted as he looked at me. I smirked a little and walked up to him

"you like cat" His ears went red as did his cheeks.

"who kiwi? Pfft! No! why did she say anything?" I laughed but it came out all disoriented and shit. Almost like a dying whale mixed with a rabid hyena that couldn`t stop laughing..

"Fake plum…" I shook my head and went towards the cupcakes that had finished cooking

"Oh shadow! wanna taste this cupcake kiwi and I made?!" she held one in my face and I smelled the tasty treat.

"It`s rocky bottom!" my eyes widened that was my favorite kind of cupcake. It was a recipe Maria had made. I loved the way the chocolate mixed with the caramel.

I licked it and soon enough all of it was in my mouth. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see amy looking at me.

"Shadow! no more sugar!" I was ashamed with myself and curled up inside a ball.

"shadow come out of there" I felt her move forward and I moved back.

"come on shadow" I started whimpering and I rolled towards faker.

"great job amy, you made shadow sad" I felt him pick me up but I couldn`t even growl at him, amy was mad at me I don`t think I could face her. Well when I`m not on a sugar high then sure but this is my first time so I didn`t know how to act.

I felt something small and warm touch what was supposed to be my head.

"Shadow I`m sorry for yelling at you… could you come out?" I could now tell that was amy`s hand stroking my quills. I couldn't help but start purring.

I felt movement and a triangular shape touch me but I was too happy to know my rose loves me still.

"Shadow… are you purring?!" I heard faker exclaim. I rolled into amy`s hands and she just held me. She then kissed my forehead and I rolled backwards so I could uncurl. I pulled amy into a gentle hug and tried to speak again.

"I love you rose" I smiled, nailed it!

"Aw I love you too shadow" She nuzzled into my chest.

"Hey shadow?" I looked to see sonic

"can I get a hug too?" I thought about it for a while"

"Fake plum" I held my arms open and he ran in my arms. 2 seconds later I pushed him away. He chuckled.

"hey shadow? you look normal again! Try to say a sentence"

"You are in love with kiwi" I smirked his ears went down while he blushed.

"Woo-Hoo! I can speak!"

"yeah, and I could watch football if you shut up!" I heard silver yell

"Shut up little boy!"

"..ok.."

"Aright everyone! What do you want to do now?"

~.~

"I should have kept my mouth shut" I mumbled. Here we were, us boys dressing up as girls. And the girls? Dressing up like us… I took the skinny jeans I was wearing and tried to button them.

"Shadow having trouble?" I looked to sonic as he put on a white jump suit.

"No, these stretch so I`m good for now at least" I zippered them up and grabbed a Red tank top.

"At least you both got it easy!" We turned to see knuckles putting on a white skirt and black leggings with a Blue top and blue flats.

"Who said they could pick out what we wear?!" silver came stumbling out the bathroom wearing tan boots with light blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. He also curled his weird quills. He really looked like a girl.

"silver what are you wearing?!" scourge yelled as he put on one of Rosy`s dresses, he picked a Pink one with some white heels.

"Me?! Look at you!"

"Corey got it real easy" I turned to see him wearing some a Black tank top, light blue pants with vans.

"son of a bitch!" his eyes opened and he looked at Shawn

"Don`t you dare call my mother that!" oh yeah his mother is a wolf mixed with something else (right?)

"Shawn, calm down and let me zipper the back of your dress" Tyler snorted out He was wearing Stella`s signature outfit. A black tank top with grey pants along with black and red boots.

"Let`s go the girls are waiting for us"

~.~

"My little pony! My little pony, Ah, ah, AH, Ah!" Silver started off. Me and him had to sing either this or adventure time, I wanted that but silver picked the song

My little pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My little pony

Until you all shared it`s magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun!

A beautiful heart

Fate full and strong

Sharing kindness

Is an easy feat

But magic makes it all complete yeah!

My little pony

Did you know you are my very best

Friends!

I dropped the mic and stomped off the stage. Silver was bowing at the audience that clapped. Hugged amy.

"they made me sing a childish song…." She laughed and hugged me back

"What monsters!" she giggled

I looked at stage as knuckles and sonic got on stage to sig the adventure time theme song.

Adventure time!

Come on grab your friends!

We`re going to very

Distant lands

Jake the dog

And Finn the human

The fun will never end!

It`s adventure time!

What bullshit! They got the fastest theme song!

"What the fuck was that!" Amy laughed yet again.

"The theme song silly"

I folded my arms.

"Seems cheesy"

~.~

"Run!" I yelled as we played C.O.D I was Scourge`s partner

"Don`t tell me what to do stripes!" he yelled as he ran anyway.

"Look out!" I pushed him out the way of what could have been a kill.

"Come on shadow! I could`ve killed him!" Sonic yelled at me

"Oh! Kill me? Blue boy you`re mistaken!"

I dropped a grenade on Knuckles and ran away as fast as I could

"Shadow! you asshole!" my team was now in the lead with 800 points

"Sneak attack!" I heard amy yell as my character dropped to the floor dead.

"Don`t you do it rose" I watched as her character T-bagged my dead character on the kill cam

"Love you too shadow!" she kissed my cheek as she high fived Silver.

I walked as I looked on sonic`s screen. But I couldn`t land a kill as I was killed yet again!

Silver!

Stellathewolfbat~ out!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chao`s

I know that I don`t know who the major threat is but that doesn`t mean that I don`t know WHO helps them. And I happen to have a very creative mind thank you very much! Now who shall do the disclaimer?

Midday: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the Sonic hero`s nor does she own anyone else. She does happen to own this story and the band that she likes to call The Fallen Angels"

Me: "how can anyone hate you?" *hugs him*

Midday: "I`m not one for hugs"

Noah`s POV

I woke up with a start. Whatever is that horrible force coming after pepper has come closer, it`s almost as if it`s waiting at the front door staring at the closed door until someone comes to open it.

"mm… Teddy?" I looked to see stacy feeling for my arm in her sleep. I smiled and moved closer to her, Once I did she smiled and hugged onto my arm. I gently kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear

"I won`t let anyone hurt you, I promise" I then hugged her and watched her sleep.

"hey" I heard someone whisper to me I looked around to see knuckles looking at me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"follow me to the living room" He got up and stepped over rouge. I grabbed a pillow ad quickly did an exchange with her. She only hugged the pillow and turned over. I chuckled softly and caught up with him at the door way.

"yeah? What is it"

"I feel it too man, the master emerald told me to watch out" My eyes widened.

"Do you have a clue on what it is?" He looked at me with scared eyes.

"I`ve never felt a power so….. strong…. I-I don`t know, all I know is that there is four of them." I nodded while I looked to the floor.

"Whatever it is, it wants stacy and it won`t quit until it dies" I flattened my ears against my head.

"I won`t let anything hurt her, If they want her they have to go through me" I finally looked at him and he jumped.

"Dude your eyes are turning black…." I closed them and calmed myself down. Once I opened them they were a warm hazel brown.

"Alright you don`t scare me anymore" I laughed at this knuckle head I see why they call him that..

"Why does my head hurt?" we heard a voice from behind us. We looked and it was shadow holding his head. Poor guy he had an ultimate sugar rush!

"Shadow! how are you feeling!" He looked at me with unreadable eyes

"I feel like shit" We all laughed at him. Sooner or later we`ll face this threat and we`ll make sure they never harm stacy. I promised her that.

"I don`t even remember what happened yesterday night, who wants to tell me?" Knuckles chuckled a little.

"you may want to lay down for this one shadow"

"I don`t believe that I rolled up into a ball!" I looked down at the medium black ball that was in my hands.

"Well shadow it`s hard for you to say that when you ARE in a ball" I spun him on one of my fingers and laughed a little. He responded by rolling to the ground and uncurled his self to lay on his stomach.

"And I let faker pick me up?! What the hell was I thinking?!" He rolled on the floor as if he was on fire. Me and Knuckles were laughing our asses off.

"It`s not funny!" he faked cried as he held his knees. We then heard a ringtone

Just give me a reason just a little bits enough just a second we`re not broken just bent and we can learn to lo-! Shadow picked up his phone and pressed speaker.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP! I`M TRYING TO SLEEP!" we heard an angered female hedgehog yell.

"sorry rose… I just wanted to know what happened yesterday"

"oh…is it on speaker?"

"yes my darling it is, Noah and knuckles are here too, Knuckles called you fat" We all heard a click and not a second later there were footsteps running down the hall.

"KNUCKLES! I`LL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR WORDS!" amy ran in with her hammer.

"No! AMY! I`m innocent!" she then stopped I her tracks and dismissed her hammer to… where ever that deadly weapon goes!

"Oh anyway I came for a reason, Noah stacy wants you" amy then pounced on knuckles with a warrior cry. I shook my head at my crazy friends. The funny thing was the look on knuckle`s face when he heard what shadow said to amy on the phone. I walked back to the roof room which meant I had to walk four flights of stairs until I got up there. But who said I was walking? If pepper wants me, I`ll be there in no time!

I breathed heavily as I caught my breath.

"Teddy?" I straightened up as I walked towards my lovely girlfriend. She giggled as to how fast I did it.

"You wanted me pepper?" she smiled and kissed me, which I happily accepted.

"I... I`m worried about….It" I see her ears flattened I responded by hugging her tight.

"I won`t let anything hurt you, I promise" She looked at me with tear glazed eyes and gave me a sad smile.

"I will never let anyone take you away from me" I hugged her even tighter. I heard a snap and both me and stacy looked behind us to see rouge with her camera and blaze with her recorder.

"Uh….we`ll just leave you two lovebirds alone…." Blaze backed up with a nervous smile on her face.

"hurry! Run before they take it!" Rouge giggled as stacy grabbed her camera and deleted the picture.

I laughed but it stopped when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the message and stood up

Shadow: `I need some help down here with amy! Quick grab silver! Lml!' I chuckled at the message and picked up silver while he was still asleep.

"blaze five more hours…." He then started to suck on his thumb

"Stacy I`ll be down stairs if you need me, they need help with amy" The three girls looked at me strange.

"Why you need silver? He gets mad without his sleep" Blaze pointed to the said hedgehog in my arms. I shrugged as ran down the stairs. I sped into the living room and nearly laughed at what I saw. Knuckles was in a headlock with amy on top of him and shadow was laughing his ass off. I dropped silver but didn`t see him smack on the floor. He was flying with his powers. He turned to me and chuckled.

"I`m not gonna fall for that again! Last time it was in the pool!" he then got angry fast is this what blaze meant?

"WHY`D YOU WAKE ME UP!?" He pointed at me with a death glare.

"Shadow told me to do it, we need help with amy" He quickly calmed down and turned to the two mobians.

"Ok" He put his hand up and soon amy was in a blue light lifting off the ground.

"I can fly!" she then flew across the room. But then she stopped and flew towards knuckles only to stop only 2 feet away from him

"What kind of glitch is this silver!" she tried to hit his nose but that wouldn`t work either.

"You can fly but not if you`re gonna hurt knuckles" He explained with a smile on his face. She looked at him.

"fine…. I`ll get you later!" She then flew around the living room and all of a sudden she picked up shadow. He panicked a little but soon he crossed his arms.

"It`s not fun to give me a heart attack rose" He kissed her cheek. Soon we were all flying around the living room.

"last one upstairs has to make everyone a soda float!" amy and silver were the first ones to fly out the door. The three of us looked to each other and I thought that stacy called me so I zoomed out the room I even flew past silver and amy.

"He must not want to make us a soda float" amy said to silver he shrugged. I was the first one up. I looked for stacy and seen her in the ball pit with stella and midnight. Honestly I don`t think you could split up stella ad midnight! I flew behind her and picked her up. She screamed of course she also wiggled out of my grip and dove back in the ball pit. I laughed at her childish behavior. Stella spread out her wings and flew up to me. I never knew stella was a hybrid! She then folded her wings and saluted me as she fell inside the ball pit. Midnight just dove under.

"Hey!" I turned behind me to see Shadow flying towards me with a soda float. I chuckled and took the beverage from him. But then we both fell. Quickly drank my soda float and shadow did his as well before we fell inside a pit of balls. Shadow and I both popped our head out.

"SILVER!" Shadow then struggled to get out but he was pulled under. My eyes widened when I remembered that three girls were in here and they wanted to play. I tried my best to escape but I was pulled under as well.

"Show mercy!" I then opened my eyes to see me and shadow were unharmed. We were pulled inside of an underground tunnel. Stacy giggled at us and so did Stella and Midnight.

"Where are we?" I asked them

"Our new hide out!" Stella exclaimed as she ran deeper into the lit tunnel.

"I don`t remember this" shadow breathed out I heard something behind me and turned to see amy.

"Hey! I was looking for you guys!" She then ran to where stell disappeared to. Stacy and midnight followed them so that just left me and shadow. I got up and followed them myself only to see them stop 3 yards down. I looked to my left to see shadow running beside me.

Normal POV

"Oh my! It`s a chao farm!" Amy ran ahead to what looked like a dark mixed with a hero. He had twin tails that had spikes on the end of it. His eyes were Golden plates they didn`t seem to have any pupils. His fur color was black and he had some purple near his eyes and on his claws. He had a spiked halo that was a red color. And his wings were grey. He seemed to be the only one of his kind. Every chao seemed to stay away from him.

"hey little guy, you seem lonely" He look at her with suspicion. She took her hand and picked up his tiny hand.

"I`m amy" He looked at her and back to her hand. It seemed as if he was waiting for her to lash out and do chemical research on him.

"Amy" she squeezed it softly.

She carefully picked him up and placed him in her lap. He continued to stare at her. She smiled gently and petted his head.

"How would you like to be my chao?" His eyes lit up and he started to fly up to her shoulders. He then showed his pointy teeth in a smile. Amy giggled at that.

"Ok, how about I call you…. Fang?" He smiled even bigger as if that was already his name. She stood up with fang on her shoulders as she walked towards shadow who was trying to get away from the chao`s that were flying around him.

"Hey! Shadow! I want you to meet my chao!" He looked up at her but he didn`t see the chao she was talking about. She giggled.

"Fang come meet my boyfriend shadow!" He then sees two golden eyes pop from on top of her head, he squinted trying to get a better look. So he stood up and walked towards her. He seen a black chao that was hiding in her quills.

"Come on fang! Shadow won`t bite!" He chuckled at that. But fang wouldn`t listen to her so she picked him up out of her quills and gave shadow the chao. Once she did that the chao looked straight into shadow`s eyes. It looked as if they were having a staring contest.

"shadow what are you doing?" He finally looked towards amy and gave fang back to her.

"I like that chao" he chuckled and kissed her forehead then walked back towards the entrance to the cave.

"what did you do?" amy questioned her chao only to receive a grunt from him.

Me: "Well, I put you on edge didn`t I?"

Tails: "When do I have my date with cream?"

Sonic: "Chapter 19"

Amy: "Read and review! I`ll give you a shout out!"

Stellathewolfbat~ Out!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I won`t give you up!

This chapter is the starting of the trouble that will be for two other chapters. I think that this is where the suspense comes in, What do you think? Ok anyway Disclaimer please!

Alex: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the sonic hero`s! if she did she`d be a millionaire!"

Me: "…OK let`s start!"

Noah`s POV

I was awoken by Stacy, in the middle of the night… ok, it was 4 in the morning. But what could she want? I`m sure we`re all safe. I`m here so we`re good.

"yes pepper?" I groaned as I flipped over to face her.

"I can`t sleep…" I smiled at her half asleep.

"Why is that pepper?" she looked in my eyes and whispered in my ear.

"I think someone`s in the room" My eyes widened as I contacted Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails to wake up through my mind. In a few seconds they were all around me and stacy.

"What do you want at 4 in the morning!?" shadow whispered angrily at me.

I looked at him with a worried expression.

"Stacy thinks there`s someone in the room" Silver`s hand went a neon blue and soon the lights were on.

We looked all around the room but we didn`t see anything. Next thing you know a small bee fell on me.

"uh…. Who are you?" I almost got angry but sonic picked him up.

"Charmy! Little man! How are you?!" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I`m good but…. You might want to uh….. cover her" He pointed towards stacy. I quickly did what was told and no time later, I was trying not to fall from the weight that was on my back.

"hey vector!" I heard silver exclaim. He got off my back and I laid down on my side of the sleeping bag.

"Why!?" I held my back while the crocodile chuckled.

"Hey Espio! You could come down!" Vector yelled soon enough a chameleon was on my stomach and stacy`s eyes widened.

"You! It was you! I sensed him!" she pointed. He looked down at me and stood up.

"Sorry about that, and what does she mean sensed? I can go undetected even around shadow" I glanced at him and he shook his head.

"well me and her has high senses so that explains a lot" He narrowed his eyes at the both of us.

"Who exactly are you two?" I chuckled

"Well, I`m noah, Noah Thompson"

"And I`m Stacy Becks hedgehog his girlfriend" She smiled as she sat up and hugged my arm.

"Well anyway, what are you guys doing here?!" Shadow tried to keep his voice low but ended up waking up Amy.

"SHUT UP! Look shadow I love you and all, but I need my sleep!" She yelled and surprisingly didn`t wake up anyone else.

"Sorry rose…." He crawled over to her and planted his face on her stomach.

"Shadow get off of me" He still continued to stare at her.

"No"

"And why not?"

"Your mad at me" He then rolled into a ball

"Shadow! I`m not mad at you, I`m just tired" She picked him up and kissed what looked like his head.

"You sure?" He rolled out of her hands and next to the black sleeping bag next to hers, he then uncurled on his stomach.

"when did he curl into a ball?" Vector whispered to me.

"About two nights ago, you should`ve been here he had the ultimate sugar rush!" Vector and charmy laughed but this Espio guy was looking down at his shoes.

"What`s the matter?" He then looked up at me with the most unreadable face expression I`ve ever seen.

"I was thinking… that if you two could sense me then maybe… I`m going soft.." He whispered the last part and sat on the ground.

"You`re not going soft! I feel it! You`re just getting lonely!" Stacy explained to him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"You need a girlfriend silly!" He had a major blush on his face

"I-I.. w-what?! Pfft! I don`t need no girl! I`m a lone wolf!"

"I used to be one too! Now I`m dating the most beautiful girl in the universe!" Shadow exclaimed as he hugged amy while she tried not to giggle but failed.

"So you`re saying…. That I`ll go weak until I get a girlfriend?" Stl go weak until I get a girlfreind?acy`s smile went away as fast as it came.

"NO! it`s just…. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No"

"what!? That`s gonna change! You are getting one and I`ll help!" She tackled him in a hug. I laughed at how fast stacy made friends. I love this girl, I`m glad she`s mine, but what makes me happier is that I`m hers.

"Can we go back to sleep?" We all looked to the kitsune fox that had spoken up. We looked back and forth to each other.

"sure go ahead, I`m gonna go out for a little" Espio went invisible but I could tell he was going to the roof.

"Alright espio, have fun on the roof!" I rolled towards stacy and held her in my arms, She responded by purring. I thought it was cute how she purred, almost sounded like blaze when I scratched behind her left ear. I couldn`t stop laughing that day.

"hey!... wake up!" I heard a voice and it took me awhile to process who was speaking to me. It was the purple chameleon espio.

"what?" I groaned as I let stacy go and she flipped onto her stomach. With a smile on her face.

"I want you to come with me" He got up and walked to the door way.

I got up and walked towards the door after stretching my sore back that vector landed on. I made sure to put a protecting shield around stacy before I walked out the door. This dark force was getting closer…. I`m doing everything I could to keep stacy with me.

"What is it?" He turned around with again an unreadable expression on his face.

"A wolf, a tiger and a rabbit are making their way towards here" I growled my eyes turned black and my fur got darker. Soon enough I bared my fangs.

"**They AREN`T going to take her away from me" **I was almost out of control but the thing that calmed me down was the thought of stacy. I returned to my normal self in no time.

"Never seen a power that strong before…. No wait I seen sonic and shadow go super" I tilted my head but I wanted to know something.

"Who are they?"

"I don`t know, all I know is that they`re about 7 hours away from here" I punched the wall with my ears down. The bedroom door opened and guess who walked out! That`s right it was an angry shadow! (A/N Who ever said it gets a cookie! If you said amy…. Go get some water)

"Why?" that was the only word he had said

"Wolf, Tiger, and a rabbit will be here in 7 hours wake everyone up" I see him breath in heavily. He walked back in and all you could hear was.

"GET UP EVERYONE! WE GOT TROUBLE!" Amy was the first to run out the room with her hammer. I shook my head and walked in the room. Amy followed me along with espio.

I was surprised with what I was seeing. Blaze had fire in her hands and eyes, Silver`s usual blue aura was now red. Stacy was on fire her right arm was now a fire blade and her hair was snakes…. Awesome! Anyway Scourge had two blades in his hand also with a gun tucked in his pants, Rosy had her mallet and that creepy smile.. Sam had a frozen sword and she also had and Ice gun. Sonic was standing there not sure what to do.

"Calm down everyone" They did but it took silver some time.

"We have 7 hours to get ready for this. There is only three of them. A wolf, a tiger, and a rabbit, So This is what I want everyone to do, Fight and anyone who doesn`t have powers I want you to Go to the underground tunnel, I seen a path way when we were down there stella" She nodded her head in understanding.

"Now that we know what we are facing, We need to prepare for the attack" I walked out along with Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Stacy, Scourge, and Kiwi

Shadow took the lead until we got to this room that looked to be a safety room, It had a large computer, some switches here and there along with A door way that went under the house.

"Ok so here`s the plan"

Stacy`s POV

It was about 7:48 two minutes away from the attack. I was nervous, I was what the bait as dangerous as it was. I looked up at the clock and it read 7:50, I got up and walked towards the living room. I was supposed to play a scared girl and when the lights came on I go into my fire form

My fire form for combat was a tan tank top with black shorts, My fight arm was a fire blade and My left arm held a dagger. All the while my hair was snakes on fire. Noah thought that was the cool part. I also had a tracking device in my system, Tails said it was harmless. I had this in case they did take me.

I heard the door bust open and this was my time.

"H-hello?" I waked towards the front and right in the door way was a male tiger.

"Hello little lady, what is your name?" He didn`t seem the kind to kill, he actually looked as if he was forced to do this. He was muscular he looked to have on a black shirt with navy blue jeans and some type of boots on. I also seen a collar on him that had a red dot flashing. Behind him ran in a Wolf, She also had on that collar. She was wearing a red jump suit with black boots, and the Rabbit had that same collar. He was in a Black track suit.

"I`m Stacy" He sighed.

"Well stacy… You need to come with us" I let my ears fall.

"Why? I like it here" I wanted the lights to come back on but don`t think it was time yet.

"Don`t make it as hard as it is… Or we`ll have to use force" I growled and bared my fangs. He then came up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"I`d let her go if you don`t want any trouble" I mentally sighed with relief. The room was filled with light and there sitting on the couch was Noah, Amy, and Shadow. The rest were to come in when we needed more help. I looked to Noah as he nodded. I looked back to the tiger and closed my eyes. I felt my right arm turn into a blade and I felt his hand off of my wrist. I soon held a dagger in that same hand. My hair went up and soon twenty fire snakes were hissing at him, Daring him to make a move. I opened my eyes to find Amy on my right with her hammer and I looked to my left to find Shadow. Noah was in front of me. About to turn Dark.

"It`s either you leave unharmed or you leave half dead" Noah growled. The tiger sighed and so did the wolf and the rabbit.

"I`m sorry… We can`t let that happen…" He walked up to noah with a little fear in his eyes.

"Give her to us" I felt Noah smirk.

"Give me your worst tiger, if you can hurt me that is" The tiger made a move to punch his stomach but noah caught it. The wolf tried to kick him where the sun don`t shine but amy blocked that with her Hammer.

The rabbit looked to me and shadow and gulped but he went towards shadow because he didn`t look dangerous. He threw a punch to his stomach but shadow didn`t even wince.

"Mother of chaos! That hurt!"

"It`s not my fault you choose death" Shadow looked like he had it under control so I went to help amy.

"Good, you`re here now could you help me with her?!" amy practically yelled at me. I Dismissed my blade and settled for throwing fire at her. I shot a fire ball towards her ad she stumbled back. While she was distracted amy swung her hammer on her head and she dropped to the floor unconscious. I was about to help noah but I dropped to the floor as well. I was about to faint when I was carried out the room.

"No! Stacy! I won`t give up on you!" I heard noah yell and that was all I remembered before I blacked out.t


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Alive

So! This chapter will be in be in stacy`s POV. But where is she? I don`t know you have to read it in order to find out! So Anyway don`t worry! The next chapter Noah and stacy get reunited! Since Everyone is busy I guess I have to do the disclaimer…

I do not own the sonic hero`s or any other O.c that isn`t on my profile. Also, I love Shadamy! Though you should know that…. I`m making another one after I finish these two stories I`m writing. I want to thank BlackPetals23 for helping me with it too. Anyway… On to the story!

Stacy`s POV

I groaned as I felt a beeping in my shoulder. I think this is what caused me to faint….. I felt something spikey underneath me and I opened my eyes only to see some trees and the clouds. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I stood up and I didn`t see anyone but I felt someone watching me.

"I wouldn`t run away if you want to survive" I turned around to see the female wolf walking out of the shadows. I looked at her, I just looked at her.

"Survive? I could survive I`ve been living on my own for 90 years!" I watched as she backed up.

"How old are you?!" I shook my head and walked further in the woods. I heard her running after me.

"Hey! You`re not supposed to go anywhere!" I faced her with my blade against her neck and she panicked.

"I can go anywhere I please now before I behead you, why take me away?" She took a step back and I went forward, this went until her back was against a tree.

"We`re being forced to do it! If we don`t our loved ones die!" I removed the blade and she went to the ground in tears holding her neck, and me being the caring type by nature patted her back. She looked up with me with teary eyes.

"A-aren`t you gonna go?" I smiled softly at her.

"If I do, your loved ones would die" She shook her head.

"No, My family died…. Bruce`s father would die…..and William… I don`t think he knows his family…"

"Uh… Who`s who?" She stood up and cleaned her face.

"I`m Jackie, Bruce is the Tiger and William is the rabbit" I also took notice that she has a Russian accent.

"Who wants me?" She dropped her ears. And the collar she was wearing broke, and crashed to the floor.

"I`m free…!" She then stomped on the collar and hugged me.

"I`m sorry, The person who wanted us to kidnap you is Jacob" I tilted my head I heard that name before but where?

"Jackie! Where are you!?" I jumped into a tree, trying not to let any leaves fall.

"I`m right here with…. Hey where`d you go?" I looked to see her looking in all directions. Soon the rabbit and the tiger came running towards her.

"Where is she!?" Bruce yelled at her. I saw her take a step back and shrugged.

"You LOST her!?" He took a step forward but he punched the tree I was in. A few leafs fell but I stayed in it.

"Wait! Before you take your anger out on this tree, let`s go find her" William spoke up. Bruce growled

"Tree huger" William growled at him and Pounced on him.

"Oh that`s it!" Bruce grabbed William by his shirt and flung him in the tree that I was in.

"Why I outta! Oh! H-hello" I sighed and flipped down in front of bruce.

"Well Where were you at? Oh great fire lord?!" He revealed his claws. I rolled my eyes at the tiger and walked away from the foolish group.

'Noah, I know you can hear me, Where are you guys?! These mobians are.. wild' I heard him chuckle I gave off a relived sigh.

'Don`t worry Pepper, Where on our way, But it`ll take a while, Don`t let any of them touch you, especially that tiger' He growled. I stopped my walking and smirked.

'I`ll scream my loudest if he touches me, You`ll be here in a second'

'I`m going to find you, And when we get back, We`ll throw a party!' I jumped in excitement.

"Yes!" I turned behind me to see all three of them looking at me as if I was crazy.

'I heard a faint yes, was that you?' I nervously laughed

'Yeah….'

"Um…. Are you happy… about helping us?" Jackie tilted her head.

"Uh… sure" She smiled and ran to hug me. Since I like hugs I returned it.

"You see! She`s gonna get your father safe Bruce!" She squealed as she ran to give bruce a huge hug.

"So, you`re not as cold hearted as Jacob said you`d be" He smirked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked to the rabbit. For some reason… I wanted to set him on fire, I almost did too… If I didn`t have self-control.

"Could you tell me more about this jacob guy?" I sat on the ground but all of a sudden Williams collar went in sparks and flames as it hit the ground.

"I`m Free! But why now?" He scratched his spiked hair.

"Any ways Bruce can only tell you so much or else that thing around his neck will send him in sparks, So let me tell you!" I nodded my head as I looked to the sky as it erupted in Orange and red.

"Such a beautiful sunset…. Just wish Noah was here to share it with me" It had been a while since I last Hugged his arm, but… I don`t have anything huge to hug…..

"Hey… what`s wrong?" I looked to see bruce sitting down next to me on the forest floor.

"I just… miss Noah" I smirked.

"I`m guessing that Noah is the Hedgehog?" I shook my head

"That`s Shadow, And the Pink one is his girlfriend" His eyes widened

"Y-You mean…. That Panda bear that almost killed me… Is Noah?" I smiled and shook my head

"Yeah, sweet isn`t he?" I laughed at him starting to panic.

"He`s Y`know… Your boyfriend?! He could kill me!" He held his head in his hands.

"Yeah, He said if you touch me, He`ll murder you on the spot"

"Wait… What!? When We searched you, We didn`t find No cell Phone!" I giggled as I seen Jackie and William come back with twigs and rocks.

"My mind, Duh! I`ve been talking to him for a while" I watched as the two set the rocks around the twigs and waited I got the message to light them.

"So.. What he say now?" I pointed a finger towards the twigs. In a second A fire was born!

'Yo Noah, These fools wanna know whatcha say, Ya dig?' I smiled as I waited for his response

'I ain`t say Nothin man, But if that kitty lays a whisker on ya, He`ll meet the hound!' I laughed as I held my stomach.

"He said He didn`t say anything, But if Bruce touches me, He`ll meet the hound!" I howled before I went into a fit of laughter.

"…. Anyone Wants marshmallows? " William went inside of his backpack and tossed out 2 huge packs of The fluffy goodness

'They have marshmallows!'

'What?'

'Read my thoughts. Marshmallows!' I held a bag against my body as if it were the only thing keeping me going.

I grabbed a stick and set it on fire, Once I felt it had no germs on it I doused it and I put a marshmallow on it.

'… I want one'

'When I get back, We`ll all go camping!'

'Alright! I`ll hold you to that' I Don`t remember how many I ate But when William pulled the bag away from me, I seen That I only had about half left.

"Whoops…" I giggled as I pulled one from Bruce and ate it. I think I could find the reason why this jacob guy wants me. But first I made a promise, And I never break promises.

Me: "I`m sorry it`s so short!"

Stella: "But I hope you liked it anyway!"

Midnight: "Would you be so kind and"

Shadow: "Read and review…"

Stellathewolfbat~ Out!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Together we stand

Ok, The next chapter will be Tails and Cream`s Date! But could someone else find love? Who knows? I know of course! Ha-ha! In your faces! You gotta wait… Now that I`m Done, Let`s see how well Noah`s holding up shall we?

Tails: "Stellathewolfbat doesn`t own any Of the sonic Hero`s"

Noah`s POV

I told her I wouldn`t let her go, I WILL keep my promise to her I shall not fail her. I looked to my shoulder to see a black arm with a crimson streak on it. I looked at my friend`s face with sorrow in my eyes.

"Tails said were getting close" I looked At the pond I was staring at.

"How close?" I closed my eyes with a heavy heart.

"only an Hour`s walk" I opened my eyes faster than I could process myself. I turned around and ran to the small clearing Some of my friends were in There was Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Midnight. Including Shadow and I.

"I`m going" I turned to leave but I was stopped by amy and midnight.

"you can`t go out there!" Amy yelled as she clung onto my legs.

"I`m gonna miss you!" Midnight gave me a marshmallow as I took it and popped it in my mouth.

"I`m going to get her, I won`t be the same without her"

'Noah! Come on! We`re waiting!' I stopped my walking and amy finally got off my legs.

"Who`s We?!" I yelled I shook my head.

'Who`s we?'

'Me, Bruce, William, and Jackie of course!' I looked to the group as they gave me a funny look.

"Stacy.." Sonic ran towards me and jumped on my head.

"HI STACY!" I pushed him off and held my poor ear.

"It doesn`t work that way!"

'uh.. Sonic said Hi, And uh, We`ll be there in a hour' I started to walk again but this time I was followed by everyone else.

'Yes! Finally! But.. well I could tell you when you get here' I chuckled at her behavior.

'Man, I love you' I smiled as Amy jumped on my back. I looked to shadow who had sonic on his back. I felt bad for him.

"Hey shads you listening? Like I was saying I, just love it at your place! I mean, I never would`ve thought to get an Arcade!" He continued to babble on and on.

'Why don`t you drop him?' I see shadow do just that and walk away from the blue blur on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I laughed as amy went for my shoulders.

"How does that tickle?!" She laid her head on mine.

"It just does" I smirked. We were walking for what it felt like 15 hours. I breathed a sigh as I felt Amy go limp. She was asleep. I gently took her off my shoulders and handed her to shadow. Who smiled as he held his girlfriend.

I looked to my watch that had a tracking device attached to it. I see a red dot flashing. My eyes widened as I looked straight ahead and bolted off until I ran into the same wolf that managed to get on Stacy`s blind side and knock her out. I growled at her and she cowered in fear.

"Where. Is. She?" I managed to keep my appearance the same. She was about to scream but I bared my fangs at her.

"Where. Is. My. Stacy?!" I got real close to her and she clung onto the tree for dear life.

"Noah! Back away from the wolf slowly" I heard Sonic say from behind me. I managed to Obey him but I did manage to give her one last growl. Sonic walked up to her and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, about my friend… it`s been Two days since he`s seen her… Could you… Take us to her?" I was being held back by shadow, knuckles, midnight. Except amy, She was stretching her legs.

"o-ok I think you should keep him somewhere where he can`t hurt Bruce…" Sonic nodded his head and motioned to Shadow, Knuckles, and Midnight.

"Who, is this bruce?" I breathed out as I tried to stop myself from running towards her and give her a reason to call all the help she needs.

"He`s…. the…. Tiger" Well I lost control. I ran out of the small circle that I was in. I ran until I saw my stacy playing with a rabbit.

"Stacy…." I whispered enough for them to hear me. She turned around and gasped a little bit.

"Noah…." She stood up, I blinked away the tears as did she. I ran towards her and I gave her a hug.

"Stacy… I-I…" I looked down at her as she looked up to me. I leaned down and captured her lips. I kissed her until I ran out of breath.

"Noah.. I missed you so much!" She buried her face in my shirt.

"uh… you must be noah" I looked up to see the rabbit and the tiger that picked her up and ran out the house that day. I let stacy go as my eyes turned black.

"Noah?" She gasped as she seen where this was going.

"YOU. Took her away from me" I growled as each step towards him was a blast of dark energy.

"I was forced to" He stood strong.

"Oh really? Well I`m forced to do this!" I sung a fist but it was being held back by stacy. All dark energy went away fast.

"Noah…. Please" I gave a sigh as I dropped my hand.

"I don`t trust him pepper…"

"I know you don`t teddy" I smirked at the nickname.

"Oh Hey Stacy!" I looked to see amy and midnight running towards her.

"Amy! Midnight!" She embraced them in a hug.

"And this is William the rabbit and Brue is the tiger" I heard the wolf say as Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles came into view.

I looked to bruce and saw that weird collar on his neck blink. I growled at it.

"What`s that?" He was about to answer when He was shocked by it.

"that, is what Jacob used to control us… Ours broke but his is still intact" I made one swift motion that broke the collar he had to break to pieces and fall to the ground. His eyes widened as he felt his now free neck. He looked up in my eyes and smiled a little bit. I growled one last time at him before I held my hand out.

"Noah, Noah Thompson.. Stacy`s boyfriend. Which means you pull anything I`ll put you in the hospital" He chuckled.

"Bruce, Bruce James, Friend not foe" He shook my hand. I gave him a small friendly smile.

"Oh uh…. Can we go back now?" I looked back to Midnight who was texting, most likely midday. I turned my attention to the new three friends.

"Come on, nobody`s gonna bite, Well…. Maybe silver but that`s just him" I chuckled at the thought of the hedgehog.

"Well only if you insist" I heard Jackie say nervously.

**TIME SKIP! (Jack`s POV)**

I walked with my head down facing the ground. I know I have feelings for Stacy, but she`s with Noah… I`ll fake being happy if she`s happy…. But still… I need a girlfriend! I looked at the time and what it read. It was now 11:20. I thought they said 8 hours.. It`s been 8 hours and 5 minutes! I know I`m over seeing things but, Me and stacy are like best friends now…. I don`t want to mess anything up. I heard the front door open and a chaos of voices enter before it closed.

"jack! Midday! We`re BACK!" I bolted out of the hold Cream had me in and raced my fellow friend and band member. I ran past midnight who didn`t seem to care and gave stacy a hug she`ll never forget.

"Hello to you to jack! I missed ya!" She giggled as she returned my hug. I let her go and glanced up and looked back at her with a smile on my face. But I had to do a double take. There standing near a tiger was a beautiful red wolf. She had black hair which went up to her shoulders. She had on Black boots with a white shirt and some shorts on. In her hands was a duffle bag. She was staring right at me too. I gave a slight smile which went away as fast as it came.

"Oh jack let me introduce you to my new friends!" I looked them over with narrow eyes.

"Didn`t they take you away though?" She laughed

"They`re harmless! Against Noah and I that is" I glanced back to the wolf. I could forgive her easily.

"Ok then… introduce me" We walked over to the trio My eyes were on the wolf and her eyes were on me.

"Jack, this is Bruce James" I looked away from her to shake the paw of the gentle yet scary looking tiger.

"William the rabbit" I shook his hand and finally I looked back to the now blushing wolf.

"And Jackie the wolf" I took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, I`m Jack the cougar" I smirked at her wile I watched her jade eyes shine.

"Oh um… N-nice to meet you jack…." She looked anywhere but my face. I chuckled as I grabbed her.

"let me show you around" I winked down at her and she blushed even more.

"o-Ok" I smiled as I walked with her towards the room we decided to sleep in.

"Does he always do that?" I heard the rabbit ask.

"Only on occasions" Stacy giggled.

"This my dear, is where everyone will sleep. My sleeping bag is the Neon green one, You could sleep close to me if you want" She blushed even more as she went inside her duffle bag to pull out a Blood red one and walked towards mine to set it right next to it.

"So, Shall we continue this?" She looked back to me as she waved her long red tail a little.

"Sure.. I mean that`s fine" I chuckled at her shyness. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close again.

"No need to be shy around me, I won`t hurt you" I whispered in her ear

"Uh.. am I interrupting anything?" We turned to see Stella at the door way smirking at me.

"Oh uh.. N-no… I`m Jackie the wolf… and you are?" Stella shook her hand but as she did She spread her wings

"Why, I`m Stella the wolf bat. It`s wonderful to meet you Jackie" She handed her a marshmallow and flew out the room

"You`ll get used to her" I laughed as she ate it unsure of what else to do.

"Let`s go to the next room" I smirked at her eagerness. She was lovely and there was no doubt about it.

"I now it`s fast but, You would like to go….. Get some ice cream with me sometime?" She looked at me strange

"…Sure" She shrugged and walked out the room. I fist pumped and chased after her. She makes my heart go Boom!

Me: "I know this is short but I want to get to the date already!"

Midnight: "I want you to Read and review!" *eats marshmallow`s*

Stella: "We sexy and we know it~"

Stellathewolfbat~ Out!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A date inside another date

What does this chapter hold? You can only guess, BUT! If you read chappie 18 you`d know what happen next. So getting to the point, I need to set some things straight.

Midnight my good friend, I just got to let you know, I think it`s AMAZING that you`ll be writing a story that has Criminal Party AND Fallen Angels in it :D, And also… I`ll have a chapter where Criminal Party is preforming at Station Square! I won`t tell you which one though!

Disclaimer!

Amy: "Stellathewolfbat doesn`t own The Sonic Hero`s~"

* * *

Tails POV

I looked to cream as she smiled towards me. Tonight is our date night, No one else just the two of us. I just hope she likes where we`re going. I smiled as she kissed my cheek with a blush forming across my muzzle.

"Tails?" I gazed in her hazel eyes lovingly.

"Yes?" She giggled as she held my hand.

"Where are we going?" I smirked as I kissed her hand.

"I`m not telling" She pouted as she put her hands on her waist, I shook my head and chuckled. I walked out the room we were in only to run into Jack chasing Jackie with a smile on both their faces. I swear those two are head over heels for one another. I wonder if they know it…. I guess they do, unlike Shadow and amy, They were blind up until amy made the first move.

"Tails! Come here!" I walked down the hallway where I heard sonic`s voice come from. As I walked in I was surprised to see Midday, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Bruce smirking at me.

"Tails I heard you`re taking cream out on a date tonight" Midday walked towards me. I nodded nervously as I narrowed my eyes at the group before me.

"We just want to… give you some pointers on your date" Shadow smirked even wider. My eye`s widened as I ran for the door.

"Quick! Get him!" I fumbled with the handle and when I did have it open I dashed for any open place where I could hide in. I heard there footsteps get fainter and fainter. I heaved a sigh as I glanced out the door way.

"Tails! I have cameras all throughout this house! We will find you!" I hear Shadow`s faint yell. I looked both ways before I ran into the room cream was in. When I ran in I locked the door and heaved another sigh. My eyes widened as I looked to the females in the room. There was Amy, Blaze, Stella, Rouge, Midnight, and Stacy.

"Oh hey tails! You want to join us?" Stacy titled her head with a smile on her face. I looked around the room and didn`t find any nail polish anywhere nor make-up.

"Uh…. Sure" I was quickly pulled into the circle where there was make-up bags and nail polish in front of their laps. I let my ears drop and allowed the girls to paint my short nails and put make-up on me. When it was all over I couldn`t look at myself in the mirror anymore. I made my way for the door and walked out. But I didn`t get far because I ran into Midday

"Woah tails! Hey guys I found him!" I kept my head down as I allowed them to drag me in the previous room we were in.

"Tails what`s wrong?" I shook my head as I kept my hands out of view as they were a blue color.

"Come on! What`s wrong lil buddy" Sonic came over to my side and tried to see my face but I just put my knees up and Hugged them.

"Wait… is that Blue nail polish?!" I heard shadow chuckle. In embarrassment I tried to hide them yet again.

"Hold on" I felt knuckles grab my head and try to pull my head up but I tightened my hold. And I was lifted off the ground.

"Well… this is awkward" I felt hands start to tickle my sides I guessed it was silver since he only knew I was ticklish. I was losing my grip on my knees as I tried not to let go. But I couldn`t help it

"S-stop! P-please! Have mercy!" I laughed out as I let my knees go and threw my head back. Knuckles let my head go and I dropped to the floor. I quickly recovered as I looked at the guys around me.

"They… put make-up on you?" I nodded as I looked to midday.

"Those… Monsters!" Silver hugged me until I turned blue. Once he let me go I took a big gulp of air. Never again will I take that for granted.

"Y-yeah… they did…." Shadow chuckled as he folded his hands

"What`s so funny?" He looked at everyone in the medium sized room that looked like a miniature living room.

"I don`t see what the problem is, Ever since amy ad I got together I let her put that stuff on me, I don`t go out in public with it, I just walk around my house with her by my side" He smirked towards the group.

"Hey, when DID amy start living here? I thought she had her own little house?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, she just came over to spar with me, I was surprised when she told me she wanted to get stronger and ever since then I guess I just let her stay here" Shadow dropped his arms and walked out the door. (A/N If you want me to tell you more about how shadow and amy spared and to the conclusion of amy living there, Review or PM me)

"I guess he`s out…" Midday sat down on the chair closest to him

* * *

(A/N if you are under the age of 14 then don`t read this just skip over it, I got a request from my friend, Jayda to do this so blame her .-. If you do read it, I don't wanna hear about it!)

* * *

Shadow`s POV

I walked into the room my rose was in, I was surprised to find her missing and all the girls looked towards me. I still stood in the door way with a hand on the door knob.

"Where is my rose?" I grunted out. My eyes darting to each female in the room. I heard the bathroom door open and I looked up to see my amy looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey shadow! What`s up?" I looked at her as she came up to hug me. I hugged her back and she smelled of fresh flowers. I pulled her out of the room and closed the door.

"What`s wrong shadow?" she looked at me with worry in her eyes, I gave her one of my rare smiles and picked her up bridal style and sped to my room. Once I reached my destination I looked towards her.

"Could you open the door for me rose?" She giggled as she did what she was told I stepped in and closed my door with my foot. I smirked as I placed her on the bed and removed my shirt. She looked at me up and down as I crawled on top of her giving her kisses. She held my shoulders as she deepened the kiss by adding her tongue. Ended it by ripping away and unbuttoned her shirt. She pushed me away as she looked up at me.

"Shadow…. I-I`m not ready to do this" I smiled down at her as I kissed her neck, She tried to stifle a moan as I felt her but failed badly.

"I know, but that doesn`t mean I can`t love you" I whispered in her ear. I grunted as she moved her leg up to my area. I felt my friend harden.

"Don`t do that rose, it`ll lead to something I know you`re not ready for" I looked down to her as she blushed.

"S-sorry shads…" I chuckled as I kissed her briefly.

"Don`t worry about it rose, Perhaps one day, we could start a family" She smiled widely and I smiled back to her.

"I`d like that shadow" I kissed her even more and felt her. I ended the kiss when I needed air. I looked down to her again to see her yawn. I chuckled at her.

"Go on rose, you get some rest" She nodded as she crawled under my crimson red covers.

I walked towards the door and opened it, But I didn`t walk out until I seen her close her eyes. I walked out and made sure to shut the door quietly. I was surprised to find Sonic and Silver with their ears on the wall.

"Uh…. Do I want to know?" They both stood up fast but not without hitting each other's.

"Nope" Sonic sped off as silver stood there rubbing his head until he felt the intense glare of shadow.

"Uh.." He soon ran off to where ever the blue buffoon ran off to.

"Idiots" I shook my head as I walked around the corner as I ran into Stacy and noah.

"….." I looked to the both of them as they avoided their eyes from me.

"What?"

"You don`t… have a shirt on…" Stacy mumbled.

"Well yeah, this IS my house" I turned around in fake anger with my nose in the air as I walked back in my room. But I wish I walked in on a different time. There facing away from the door was my sweet innocent amy…. Well, not so innocent…

"Ah! S-shadow!" She gasped out. She turned around to face me with a blush on her face.

"Uh! Shadow! W-what are you doing here!?" I chuckled as I climbed on my bed she backed away and pulled her hand out of her pants. I kissed her adding my tongue.

"Well, it is my room rose" I winked at her I climbed off of her and my bed and walked to my bathroom.

"Rose pass me some boxers? And some pajama pants" I called out, soon she opened the door to hand me them with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you rose, now go take care of it" I smirked as she blushed.

"N-no I`m just going to lay down" I smiled as I kissed her.

"Alright rose, Go ahead and get some rest" She smiled and ran on my bed. I chuckled and closed the door to start my shower.

"I love you shadow!" I heard her call out,

"I love you too rose" I peeked out the door so I didn`t have to yell.

* * *

Tails POV (Shut up!)

I looked to the clock as it read 6:47 I looked down at what I was wearing, I had one navy blue jeans with a black button up shirt and a white under shirt. I had on my regular shoes. I paced in the living room as shadow walked in with a smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, He doesn`t smile without amy being in the room.

"What are you so happy about shads?" He chuckled as he sat on his couch.

"I gave rose another reason to love me" Silver was the first one to speak.

"You showed her your junk!? That`s gross! EWW!" Silver ran around the room holding his mouth.

"No, you idiot, I just gave her another reason to love me" He shrugged. I shook my head at all the possibilities he could`ve done. Sonic snapped his finger.

"You made her a sandwich" We all looked to him with disappointment.

"Yes faker I did" I chuckled as the two went on calling each other out. I glanced at the door and did a double take. There standing in the door was Cream, She was wearing a beautiful Orange sundress with white flats. She rarely had make-up on not including her lips, they were a ruby red.

"Cream, you look amazing" I gasped out to silence everyone. She blushed as she held her arm.

"Thank you tails, you look handsome" She walked over and gave me a brief kiss. Sonic ran over with his car keys in his hands.

"Come on, I`ll drive you over" He took an all black hat and placed it on his head. Cream giggled and I chuckled. He ran outside to open his car doors for us. But he walked towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Where are you going?" I chuckled as I whispered the destination in his ear.

"Really? Ok you picked it out" He walked towards the car door for cream and opened his and sat in to start the engine. As I got in after cream and shut the door, we were going down the drive way.

"Wait sonic, you can drive?" He chuckled as he responded.

"Nope, but I always wanted to!" He hit to the pedal and cream and I held on to each other for dear life.

"I`m just kidding guys!" I breathed a sigh as cream flicked him on the back of his ear.

"Again with the flicking of the ear!?" In no time sooner Sonic parked the car in front of the bakery.

"Tails! You picked this place?" Cream whispered enough for me to hear.

"The place where we first met" It was true we both met in front of this bakery, 'Café lulu'.

"I`ll be back in an hour to pick you guys up" Sonic waved to us as he drove off. I held the door open for my dear girlfriend.

"Hi welcome to café lulu, I`m jenny and I`ll be your waitress" A brown fox walked up to us with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, you two are on a date!" Cream giggled as she held my arm and I kissed her forehead.

"Yes we are" She smiled even more.

"Come on, I`ll show you to your table" She turned for us to follow, We ended up going outside to our table.

"Ok, what can I start you on?" Jenny asked after we took our seats

"I`ll have a mountain Dew" I smiled at cream.

"And the lady with have a Dr. Pepper" She smirked at my choice for her.

"Ok, I`ll be with your drinks" I looked back at cream as she had a gleam in her eyes, I see no difference with the stars I sighed at my girlfriend she tilted her head in a way I thought was cute.

"What`s wrong?" I chuckled as I looked deeper in her eyes

"Oh nothing I was just comparing your eyes to the stars in the sky" She giggled

"And?" I chuckled.

"I found no difference" She got a blush on her muzzle and giggled. Jenny came back with our drinks.

"Ok, what would you guys like to order?" Cream smirked.

"Well, my boyfriend would like the blueberry pie and on the side, he`ll have the Double cheese burger" I smiled as she remembered my favorite meal. Jenny turned to me.

"And what shall your girlfriend have?" She giggled out.

"Well, she`ll have the peach cake with whip cream one top followed with a strawberry on it as well, And she`ll have chicken tenders with French fries and a strawberry milkshake" Cream giggled as I picked her favorite meal.

"Wow, you two must go back if you know each other`s favorites" I chuckled.

"Well, I guess we do or else my names isn`t Miles 'tails prower" I gazed into creams eyes again.

"Well, ok Miles, I`ll get your meal" Jenny walked back inside. Cream glanced behind me and did a double take.

"Is that Jack and Jackie!?" my eyes widened as I hid my two tails. I went in my pocket and pulled out a fake mustache.

"Be cool!" I whispered. I heard jack`s voice getting closer.

"Hey! Isn`t that tails and cream!?" I heard Jackie gasp out.

"Yeah! Let`s go say hey!" Their footsteps came closer and I took a sip of my drink to cool myself down. I looked to them only to see Jack and Jackie wearing the same mustache as I was.

"Oh come on!" Cream giggled as I removed it and took another sip.

"hey guys, what are you two doing here?" I questioned them.

"Well, we just decided to get out the house for a little bit" I smiled at the two.

"Ok, well It was nice seeing you guys" Jack waved as the continued down only to get in a green charger.

"Ok, I got your food, I`ll be back with that slice of peach cake followed with whip cream and a strawberry, and the blueberry pie, and also the strawberry milkshake" Jenny placed our food in front of us.

"Thank you jenny" She turned around and smiled.

"Don`t fret it" She walked back in to get the rest of our food. The rest of our date went really good, We finished our food… all of it. But soon I seen Sonic`s car round the corner. I smiled as I paid the bill and ran inside to give jenny a tip of 20 dollars. I ran back outside to open the car door for cream.

"Where to love birds?" He pulled off into the night, I looked to cream as she yawned.

"How about we get back home" He nodded and made a U-turn. In 30 minutes we were back at shadow`s place. I carried cream into the house and smiled at all my friends in the living room just enjoying each other`s company. I shook my head and walked towards the room everyone had decided to sleep in I laid cream down in her sleeping bag after I removed her shoes. I kissed her forehead and walked out the room. I walked back to the living room with a smile on my face.

"Hey tails! Why so happy?" Shadow called to me. I shrugged.

"I gave cream another reason to love me"

Me: "Well, that was cute!"

Jayda: "Perhaps you shouldn`t have put that part there"

Stella: "It`s T rated don`t worry, the only thing you need to worry about is M rated" *shivers* "Don`t write those.."

Me: *Shivers* "I promise"

Shadow: "Read and review"

Stellathewolfbat~ Out!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! So sorry for the slow updates! But I`m making the story longer so you all can be satisfied when it`s finished. Yes this story is coming to a close but their adventures will never stop! I`m making a sequel to this story called Vacation Getaway. Cute right? It`ll have Noah, The Fallen angels, And Criminal party on board! Let`s see how well THAT goes for the group huh? Also Check out my poll on my page!

Hegfox: don`t worry, nothing happened to Corey. He`ll pop up in this chapter.

Also I want you guys to check out two authors! tiaarag and midnightestrella! These two have made wonderful stories! I want you guys to read it for yourselves! Now that this is done let`s get onto the story Oh wait one more thing, Bearvalley3365 and Hegfox could you guys make an account? It would be easier for me to get back to you guys privately. Disclaimer!

Rae: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the sonic hero`s, now I suggest you read the story and move along with your life!"

Me: "So violent"

* * *

_ Midnight`s POV _

I ran towards the room we all slept in, now what was it? We slept in the arcade like four nights ago so it had to be a different one right? I wasn`t paying attention to where I was running and I collided with another mobian. We both groaned as we held our heads.

"Nice to see you to midnight, thanks for the surprise headache" a voice I knew too well groaned out. I completely forgot about my head and hugged the mobian.

"Stella! I`ve been meaning to speak with you!" She giggled as she returned my hug. Stella and I are like bread and butter.

"Oh yeah? Well what`s up?" She helped me onto my two feet. I had to think for a little bit but suddenly I got an idea, everyone will love it!

"How about we" I whispered the rest into her ear. When I stepped back she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I think that`d be awesome" Her smile got even bigger as we continued my path toward the room we slept in. Turns out everyone was inside, our luck looks to be going well. I turned to stella as she grabbed a speaker phone.

"Hey! Everyone!" it was hilarious as they held their ears.

"You didn`t need that thing! You could`ve just yelled like a normal person!" I laughed as corey was the only one who yelled at us. I high-fived my friend with a smile on our faces. She threw it to the ground and clapped her hands together.

"Now that we have your attention" But she was caught off by corey again.

"You had our attention when you came in!" he was flicked on the back of the head by Nicole.

"Thank you Nicole, now as I was saying before I was interrupted, how about we have a party?" shadow`s eyes went huge like plates.

"Here?!" I chuckled as I took over.

"No, at club rouge" Amy was the first to react.

"I need to get ready!" But she was held down by none other than rouge herself.

"No you don`t, we`re going just like this" She pointed to amy in her batman pajama pants and yellow tank top.

"In our Pj`s?" Rouge shook her head.

"Come on guys! What do you say!?" Me and Stella dropped to our knees as we gave them the puppy eyes, It was natural for us since we`re part wolf

"Only if, you guys could perform there, Mack has tonight off" I looked to stella as she looked to me.

"Why not? It`d be a great experience" I nodded to the comment made by Jack.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let`s go!"

I couldn`t even process what was happening but when I did I was standing in front of the club. It looked as if no one was here. When you got inside the dance floor was empty and only a few people were here. Jack, midday, and I ran down to the stage. I grabbed the mic and a purple guitar. Midday grabbed a red one while Jack went to the drums. This caused people to get up and walk over with confusion in their eyes. I nodded to Midday as he started a low tune and soon enough jack got the idea. I felt the stage floor move as we were lifted a lifted a little bit but then it separated into three parts. I looked to see the club starting to dim and the neon lights take over. Stella flew up to where I was and took the guitar I was holding. It looks like this was going to be a mash up between bands. I looked behind me as Nicole had a blue guitar in her hands and Tyler had a White bass guitar. Shawn had the extra drum set and he was smirking at Jack. I rolled my eyes to them. Saturn had not come up yet and I looked to stella as she had a microphone head piece on. She shook her head 'no' I nodded in understanding.

"Tonight! In club rouge there will be a mash up between, Fallen angels and Criminal party!" Stella started us off. It got cheers from the small crowd I looked to the door as more and more had filled inside.

"Midnight?" I looked to stella.

"Would you like to start us off?" I smirked

"I`d love to" (A/N Bold is Fallen angels and Italic is Criminal party)

_Wouldn`t you be so kind to tell me _

_What went wrong all those days ago_

_I haven`t seen your face around_

_And I`m wondering….. _

I smirked as Stella took over, seems to me she got the song that almost matched the slowish beat.

**I can`t help but wonder**

**Did you disappear from sight?**

**I just wanted to say one last thing **

**To you…**

The beat started to get faster and rougher as I smiled to the now huge crowd. I turned to stella and she winked at me.

_Maybe it was you!_

_It couldn`t be me!_

_I`ve told you the truth over and over!_

_But would you listen?!_

She jumped off the small stage we were on and spread her wings so that she was flying over the excited crowd.

**I can`t believe that I so foolish!**

**You`re the one that did me wrong!**

**I told myself that you`d be gone..**

**But, why am I missing you?**

_It seems to me that you`re always on my mind…_

_I can`t forget what you`ve done for me…_

_I can`t help but wonder…_

**I think I`m the one that did you wrong**

**I believed that we`d go strong…**

**Instead I wrote you this love song…**

_Maybe it was me…._

_But it could`ve been you_

_I cried myself to sleep_

_Hoping you would hear _**(you would hear)**

**I can`t believe we`re through…**

**All the things we`ve been through**

**I called last night….**

**And you did answer**

_I cried as you held me_

_Wishing to forget_

_I just wanted to say that_

Stella flew back to our perch.

_**I still love you…**_

We bowed to the cheering crowd and I look to stell and she looked to me. I couldn`t help but hug her. She set the guitar on the floor as she took my hand and flew around the dim club. With our free hands we high-fived almost everyone.

"Aright everybody! You`ve been a wonderful crowd! Should we let them hear another one before Shawn takes over te Dj booth?" stella asked as she flew us back.

"Sure, Why Not?"

_ Stella`s POV_

"Let`s go for a more upbeat song, shall we?" I asked midnight as she looked to me with a gleam in her eyes.

"We shall" I giggled a little bit as I started us off this time.

**I walk around the world**

**Searching far and wide**

**For the one that makes my heart ache**

**With ever beat it takes**

Midnight smirked even more as she sung her heart out

_I`ve been around _

_Here and There_

_A roller coaster in my heart_

_It goes round and round_

**But I keep going**

**With my nose in the air**

**Without a care in the world**

**I have my map and my soul **

**I know where I`m going and it`s away from you**

_I avoid you for a reason!_

_Can`t you get the clue?!_

_I never want to see you face again!_

**You sicken me!**

**It was so hard to believe!**

**I`ve never hated someone with a Passion!**

_A roller coaster in my heart_

_It goes round and round_

_Until I barf_

**I guess I`m sick of you**

**I have my map and my soul**

**I know where I`m going and it`s away from you**

_But fate screamed in my face_

_And I saw you in that store_

_You saw me walking in_

**I`m going away from you!**

**Never to come crawling back!**

_I walked straight past_

_I`m stronger than I was _

_I hope…._

_**Never to see you again**_

Midnight and I bowed yet again to the huge crowd, It looks like we got this place filled up pretty fast. I Looked in the crowd until I spotted someone. I flew down in front of that mobian. He was a blue wolf, I grabbed his hand and flew up to the Dj booth.

"Spin some tracks for these wonderful people!" I giggled at him as he picked a song.

I shook my head laughing as I heard my song 'Over and Out' I smiled at him and he winked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Alright everyone! Time to head back for faze 2!" My band and Midnight`s band ran to the front door but before I could get out I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"What do you mean Faze 2?!" I smiled at the grumpy voice everyone knew.

"I mean, Faze 1 was to fill this place up, and Faze 2 is a party back at your place" I flew out the door.

_ Shadow`s POV_

Those two know how to show people a good time but I guess they`ve grown on me. Everyone grew on me, not sonic though he`s still annoying as fuck.

"Hey shads!" And here`s the blue idiot now… Before I could even open my front door too.

"What?" I growled towards him I didn`t turn to face him I unlocked the door only to see everyone flock in.

"Why are you so open to have a good time?" I froze at the question. I myself didn`t even know.

"To make rose happy" I walked in with him behind me. I walked in silence as he babbled on and on about something.

"Hey! There you are!" I snapped out of my thoughts only to see kiwi running towards us.

"Come on! The party started!" It was true, I felt the floor vibrating was the music that loud? I allowed this cat to pull me inside the main party room. How could everyone be so energetic? It`s 1:52 in the morning for fucks sake.

"Hey! Shadow!" I looked to my right to see my rose running towards me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for letting us have this party!" I let out a smile.

"Anything for you rose" I kissed her forehead. She giggled as she pulled me in our big group of friends. Once we got to the middle of it all she started dancing.

"Come on shadow! Loosen up!" I pulled my ears back against my head. I tried to move along with her but the tempo was to… girly

"Hmm… Hold on! I`ll be back!" She ran off towards the Dj booth and whispered something in Shawn`s ear. He nodded and looked up towards me.

"Alright everyone! I`m gonna play a song under shadow`s favorites! Let`s see how well he dances to it!" No time later ad he said that there was a circle with everyone looking at me.

I looked left to right unsure of what to do. But then a familiar beat started and I guess my body just took control. (A/N The Song is Wild for the night by ASAP Rocky and Skrillex…look it up) I couldn`t stop, and with everyone down beat I just did a slow move. I guess everyone liked it cause they were clapping. I held a confused face as I allowed my body to move with the music. About half-way done with the song amy came up to join me. It seems as though she knew every move my body was yet to make.

"You have great moves shadow….. it would be a shame if….Somebody copied them" I chuckled as I shook my head. I felt my body slack when I noticed the song was over. I looked around the crowd as silence over took them.

"Shadow…" Silver stepped forward until he was three feet away from me. He dropped to both of his knees with an open gaze.

"You are a god!" He bowed down to me, I looked around at everyone else did the same, well except corey…. He was a weird fellow.

"Uh… let`s get.. this party…Started?" I held a fist in the air as everyone got back there feet. They cheered as Shawn started the next song.

"Hey shadow!" my eyes widened as I looked to the voice behind me. I had to run but there wasn`t any space so I ended up pushing people out the way as I tried to get away from the mobian following me. I smashed into something fluffy, it turned out to be Noah.

"Woah! Shadow where ya going buddy?" I looked behind me as I see a glimpse of the color blue.

"Hide me!" I pleaded my good friend. He chuckled as he pulled me in front of him where I was met with Stacy. She raised an eye brow as I held up a finger to shush her.

"Hey noah, you seen shadow? He dropped his emerald" I fought out of Noah's hold on me as I leapt onto the blue blur only to find he wasn`t holding an emerald instead he held a smirk.

"Works ever time" he chuckled I inwardly frowned at him as I got off of him.

"What do you want faker?" He stood up and wiped his Grey sweatpants.

"Just wanted to talk" I growled and walked away from him only to hear him following.

"Come on! Why do you hate me so much?" I stopped with a harden gaze in my eyes.

"You hurt rose all those years ago, and for that I will always despise you for what you`ve done" I continued on walking but he appeared in front of me.

"Amy forgave me! Why can`t you?! You said all you want is for her to be happy!" I grunted.

"You`re in my house aren`t you? I`ve not once kicked you ass and yet you are not satisfied?" I shook my head as I walked past him. He grabbed my arm and I had to restrain myself from punching him in his jaw.

"Look, I`m sorry ok? I don`t mean for you to hate me, I`ve never hated you all those years ago I just thought you and I had some sort of friendship even when we fought" I turned completely towards him to hear what he had to say.

"You`re MY friend, The least you could do is be friendly towards me" He let go of my wrist and held his head low. I grunted again as I hugged him. I heard a gasp and looked up to see everyone staring. I quickly let go of him as he smirked.

"Uh…" I walked backwards until somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Amy with a knowingly smirk on that cute face of hers.

"I uh…" She giggled as she hugged me.

"Silly shadow" I returned her hug only to feel another set of arms I looked to my right to see sonic hugging me. After he let go He turned to the group.

"Shadow`s My friend guys!" He held his hands in the air, I narrowed my eyes at the fool I only hugged him because I don`t like it when people are upset.

"Guys! We gotta get to bed! Pronto!" We all looked to see Jack and Corey at the door.

"Why?" Corey shook his head about to speak right when Flashing lights were seen on the walls.

"This is the Police! Come out with your hands up!" My eyes widened as We all ran to the big room we slept in. I made sure to turn off the lights as I messed up my quills as I acted as if I`d just woken up.

I opened the door holding back a smirk as I faked yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello?" I slightly parted my eyes as I looked to the officers.

"Oh, sorry Shadow didn`t mean to disturb you uh… go back to sleep" The male dog officer backed away from the door as I closed the door. I leaned on it until I heard the three cars fade away. After I was sure they were gone I ran back. I turned the lights to see everyone waiting on me.

"What did you two do this time?!"

* * *

Me: This was fun for me to write" :D

Jack: " I thought it was the right time…"

Corey: "Luckily we didn`t take the car right?"

Midnight: "Read and Review!"

Stellathewolfbat~Out!


	21. Chapter 21

Let`s get down to chapter 21! Super amazing! Let`s thank midnightestrella for this idea! Anyway since I`m excited about it, Disclaimer!

Midnight: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the Sonic hero`s!" *giggles*

Stella: "Come on! We gotta go!" *Pulls arm*

Me: "Go! Go!"

* * *

Normal POV

Click. Click. Click.

Two figures side by side walked along the hall wearing black dress shoes. The male Hedgehog pulled on his shades with a smirk while the male purple wolf gave a toothy grin showing off his pearly white fangs giving off a sparkle. Both sets of eyes aimed for the room ahead with wide grins. Holding open the door for his partner they were met with each one of their friends dressed up for the occasion. Ruby red eyes hidden inside shades, met with emerald in the midst of dancing bodies around them. Amy was wearing a thigh length crimson cocktail dress and white pumps. Licking his lips checking her out as he slowly walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Midday looked in the crowd where his girlfriend was dancing alongside her best band friend, Stella, Midnight was wearing a Black dress that faded into a purple as it went down. She wore violet heels. Smirking he followed Shadow`s example.

(A/N Bold is Shadow, italics is Midday)

**I be on my suit and tie shit tied shit, tied**

**I be on my suit and tie shit, tied shit**

**Can I show you a few things**

**A few things, a few things, little baby cause**

**I be on my suit and tie shit tied shit**

**I be on my suit and tie shit tied shit**

**Let me show you a few things**

**Let me show you a few things**

_Wait a minute. You ready Shadow?_

The said hedgehog smirked as they caught the attention of their girlfriends. While they made their way towards them, Shadow and Midday kept on singing.

_I can`t wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking_

_Going hot so hot, just like an oven_

_And owww burn myself, but just had to touch it_

_It`s so fire and it`s all mine hey baby, we don`t mind all the watching_

_Cause if they study close, real close_

_They might learn something _

_She ain`t nothing but a little crazy when she does it_

_She`s so fire tonight_

**And as long as I got my suit and tie**

**Im`ma leave it all on the floor tonight**

**And you got fixed up to the nines**

**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**

**And you`ve dressed in that dress I like**

**Love is swinging tonight **

**Let me show you a few things**

**Let me show you a few things**

**Show you a few you a few things about love**

**Hey**

As soon as Midnight and Amy was just stepping into the center of the dance floor that was fading into different colors every five seconds. Midday Put his hand up and removed his shades as Shadow did the same.

_Stop, let me get a good look at it_

_So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_

_Shit so sick got a hint and picked up a habit_

_That`s alright, cause you`re all mine_

_Go on and show `em who you call daddy_

_I guess they`re just mad cause girl they wish they had it_

_My killer, my thriller, yeah you`re a classic_

_And you`re all mine tonight_

**Hey, get out ya seat, hoe**

**(A/N yeah I know I skipped some)**

Shadow smirked as amy giggled and took his hand as they danced around a little before he started singing again.

**All black at the white shows**

**White shoes at the black shows**

**Green card for the Cuban links**

**Y`all sit back and enjoy the light show**

**Nothing exceeds like excess**

**Stout go gout from having the best of the best**

**Is this what it`s all about? **

**I`m at the restaurant with my rant disturbing the guests**

**Years of distress, tears on the dress**

**Try to hide her face with some makeup s*x**

**This is truffle season**

**Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason**

**All saints for my angel**

**Alexander Wang too**

**Ass-tight denim and some dunks**

**I`ll show you how to do this young!**

**No papers, catch vapors**

**Get high, out Vegas**

**D`usses on doubles, ain`t looking for trouble **

**You just got good genes so a n*gga tryna cuff you**

**Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you**

**Tell your father we go farther as a couple**

**They ain`t lose a daughter, got a son**

**I show you how to this huh!**

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_Im'ma leave it on the floor tonight _

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you`ve dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging tonight _

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few you a few things about love (love, love)_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love, hey_

Amy giggled while midnight held a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. Midday high-fived shadow while holding in a chuckle.

"You just had to sing?" midnight rolled her eyes towards the two males. Midday shrugged while letting off a light chuckle.

"It did fit the moment didn`t it?" Shadow couldn`t hold it inside any longer and started laughing. That had caused the music to stop and everyone turn towards them. Everything was silent except shadow`s laugh. Once it died down he wiped a tear that had fallen and cleared his throat.

"Problem?" amy smiled and walked up to him and gave him a light kiss.

"Silly hedgehog"

* * *

After the party they had held in the morning as soon as they woke up, the crew had decided to have a wild day at the house. Shadow was more than happy to know that he didn`t have to sing anymore and agreed to it. They were currently all in their pajamas running around the house/mansion being kids for the day.

"Give it back!" The female red wolf ran after her new boyfriend, it`s now official that Jack and Jackie are together. Jack had asked during the random morning party Silver had suggested. She was wearing her purple tank top along with grey sweat pants. Jack was laughing as he was holding her Ice pop running only a few inches away from her.

"No! mine!" She giggled and pounced onto his back, He stumbled a little moving his free hand under her thigh while taking a small lick at the sweet goodness in his other hand.

"Come on! Stop being a feisty kitty and hand it over!" She giggled out as she held onto his back. Thinking about it he slowed to a stop and lowered her to the floor. Turning around to face her he held out the frozen treat. Going forward to grab it he pulled it back causing Jackie to fall onto him. Looking up to his face with a slight blush on her muzzle. Him smiling at her leaned down and kissed her.

"I believe this is yours" He whispered in her ear holding it out. She shook her head and pushed it towards him.

"No, you keep it" She turned around to search for Stacy but didn`t get far because Jack grabbed her wrist and popped the Ice pop in her mouth before she could even process anything.

"Mm?" She furred her eyebrows and tilted her head as Jack chuckled.

"It`s yours" She pulled it out her mouth and wiped the extra from around her mouth with her tongue. At first she growled at him but soon she giggled. With a flick of her left ear she gave him a peck and turned and continued on her search for a certain fire lord.

"She is one cute pup" Jack mumbled out as he watched her walk away until his brain finally clicked that he was a part of a game. He turned to his right to where he heard a small snap. Eyes widened in fright as he remembered who he was running from.

"Silver!" He turned tail and sped as fast as he could out of the hallway he was in. His tail swishing furiously as he ran. Knocking Midday out of his way he dared to glance back only to meet with nothing but the body of midday on the ground and Midnight helping him up. Jack`s heart was beating 100 per second as he took rapid breaths.

"Hey!" He looked behind him to see Kiwi running towards him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a blue shirt along with white shorts. Her hair fixed up in a ponytail.

"I`m guessing you ran away from silver?" She giggled out as Jack fixed his hair that was currently a mess from the small run.

"Yeah, well I think-" He stopped midsentence as both turned to the right to see the loveable hedgehog they were talking about walking up to them with a mischievous glare in his eyes.

"Hello Kiwi, Jack" He took slow steps as the duo backed up.

"Looks like there`s nowhere to run" He cracked his knuckles and chuckled. Kiwi gulped as Jack started to knot his eyebrows together.

"Uh… Where not even in a corner"

"WOULD YOU KEEP QUIET!?"

"…" Jack looked to Kiwi as She looked to him, Both darted opposite directions in order to get down the main hall.

The game they were playing was Heaven tag. The way you`d pay it is There`d be two teams of four. The main goal was to capture the 'prisoner' the opposite teams has chosen from the beginning of the game. You can either play this in a house or outside. On Jack`s team He had Kiwi, Shadow, and Rae. Silver`s team was Sonic, Corey, and Noah. In order to get your team player first was to listen for certain sounds and look for the room He or She is in. The way you get out is to be tagged by each player. Leaders cannot tag each other, it is only the leaders job to tag the player on their team to join back in the game. The game is over when One of the teams find their 'lost' Player.

"Come on! We need to keep going!" Jack glanced at kiwi, He seemed to have some sort of immediate friendship since she was a cat and Jack was a cougar.

"I`m only jogging!" Kiwi growled as she started to run further ahead of jack until you could no longer see her figure.

"Hey! Jack!" the said cougar looked back to see shadow running towards him with a smirk on his face.

"What`s up?" He slowed down to walk beside Jack with her casual grin.

"I think I found Rae" Jack smiled as He went to high-five shadow only to have shadow poke his palm.

"Wrong time?" Shadow nodded letting off a slight chuckle. The duo walked for at least 15 minutes before they ran into Andrew. His eyes shining as usual with his smile on his face.

"Hey Jack, Shadow whatcha guys up to?" Jack shrugged and smiled back.

"We`re playing Heaven Tag with some other idiots" Shadow grunted out folding his arms.

"…So you`re an idiot?" A voice they all knew chuckled from behind them. Shadow did a low growl as jack chuckled. Jack turned around to face the blue blur himself in all his cocky ignorance pride.

"So.. you guys been caught yet?" He walked towards the cougar and hedgehog with a grin on his muzzle.

"Nope and I plan on keeping it that way" Shadow growled even more as if Sonic was a threat to him. Andrew, confused of what was going on decided to catch up with Alex who was wondering around the halls talking to himself.

"Woah! Shads, calm down" Sonic put his hands up while keeping his laughter in.

"I am calm" His voice suddenly slipped into his unemotional voice that somehow managed to send chills down Sonic`s back.

"Uh.. Do I need to get amy? Yeah why don`t I do that" Sonic`s eyes were wide and hidden in them was a bit of fear as he sped off.

"Shadow?" A whisper came from behind him that made his pupils grow and his eyes to soften.

"Rose?" Amy walked slowly to Shadow who had his back facing her.

"You Ok shad?" She tilted her head and hugged him softly from behind.

"….Yea, I`m ok" And Jack didn`t know if Hell had frozen over or Pigs had started to fly but that was the first and most likely only time He had seen Shadow the hedgehog smile.

* * *

Stella: "Aww! Why so short!?"

Me: "Because I`m on a schedule for my stories!"

Midnight: "What`s the next story to be updated then?"

Tyler: "Unchanged Paths"

Shadow: "Well, Read and Review"

Stellathewolfbat~Out!


	22. Chapter 22

Guess what guys! This story is almost over! Just One more Chapter before I start the Sequel Vacation Getaway! Anyway I know it`s late but we have a new Character joining the story! Anyway since silver wants to ruin everything, I`ll let him tell you about the new O.c and He`s the last O.c I`ll take, That`s right people, No O.c`s for the sequel! Also, Midday is orange… not Purple..

Silver: "Name: Jonah  
Color: Silver-greyish with white chest fur Cyan eyes  
Attire: Grey Leather jacket with inhibitor rings on his wrist and legs that have kite shaped crystals on the (one on each ring),same sneakers almost like sonic`s  
Personality: good sense of humor, knows when to be serious, can take a punch(insult)  
Hobbies: His collection of antique blades and guns, his motorcycle(grey as well), Music being a main part in his life"

Stella: "Uh thanks Silver… you just.. keep doing that"

Silver: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the Sonic hero`s"

Midnight: "I wanted to do that!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey Noah!" Corey raced down the hall towards the sleepy panda only to jump on his back, startling Noah awake.

"What! Stacy!?" He turned his head around only to meet the smiling face. Rolling his eyes he dropped Corey on the ground. Wincing as he stood up and rubbing his rear end.

"That wasn`t very nice" He mumbled as he turned tail towards the pool where he ran into Jack, Jackie, Bruce, and Stella. Jackie was wearing a neon green bikini with hoops on the sides of the bottoms and Stella was wearing a Grey bikini that had a touch of red to the sides. Bruce had on black trunks and Jack had on Red trunks.

"Hey, stella right?" bruce swam over to the Hybrid with a friendly grin on his face.

"Yep! What it do?" Stella giggled at her own tempt at acting like Shawn on some Thursday`s.

"Ha! Nothing, just wanted to get to know you better, I always see you around that Tyler guy" Stella smiled even wider as she stretched her wings as they were getting cramped.

"Well, yeah you know how boyfriends and girlfriends like to be with one another" Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know so what`s it like being able to fly?" Stella giggled and went under water only to fly straight up pulling Bruce along with her.

"Ah! Ever heard of a warning!?" Bruce held on as tight as his hand would allow him without clawing her fur. Stella only laughed as she kept flying her tail swaying back and forth until she had to stop to allow a plane to pass. Waving at the child that had spotted her she flew up a little more before she let go of Bruce's hand and folded her wings.

"I don`t know you tell me" Bruce could only scream as they caught speed and soon enough they both looked down to see the large town they were in coming up close.

"For the mother of chaos! Open your wings! I`m too young to die! I want to grow old!" Stella folded her legs as she thought about it. A second later her curled into a ball.

"What are you doing!?" He blinked away the tears that surfaced.

"You`re going to do a belly-flop" His eyes widened as he looked to the water below him as time slowed down, You`d see Bruce`s stomach flatten and his eyes shut tight. Resuming time two splashes were heard.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt" Corey winced as he came out wearing his orange trunks.

"Hey! Corey!" Jack waved to his friend as Jackie went down the slide in a fit of giggles.

"Hey Jack, Bruce, Stella and Jackie" Stella giggled as bruce threw her a glare that`d kill with a deep growl.

"Hey! Who do you think you`re growling at?!" The icy tone the small group has never heard of before belonged to Tyler.

"Her, Why? It`s not like you`re gonna do anything about it, FOX" Bruce stood up tall to let his muscles show. Tyler narrowed his eyes as he was wearing his Brown plaid trunks and his eyebrow piercing shinning in the sun.

"I`ll tell you to back off before anything gets messy around here" Tyler growled as he stepped forward toward bruce with a glare so cold it scared stella herself.

"Oh please! Like you`re gonna hurt me, Your half my size!" Bruce spat in venom. Tyler claws came out and his normal brown eyes went red.

"Boys! Bruce, you don`t know what he`s capable of… He`s dangerous, too much for you even" Stella finally got out of the pool to stop the tension between the two.

"…" Bruce narrowed his eyes but turned around to get back in the pool. Tyler growled after him and put his things down and took Stella's hand and jumped in the pool away from him. Stella thought for a while before she held on his hand tighter and went under water and swam over towards Bruce to grab his hand only to get back in the air.

"Ah! Stella! Come on! I`m not a fan of heights!" Bruce yelled while tyler only kept quiet as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well, too bad! Get used to it!" Stella made sure no planes were coming through before she got high enough until she couldn`t see the ground anymore before she folded her wings and let go of their hands.

"Can I ask, why?" Stella looked over to her boyfriend who was calm unlike bruce who was flipping while screaming like a school girl.

"It thought it`d be funny" Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes, his short hair waving in the wind and Stella's long hair was everywhere. Tyler shifted his gaze to bruce who was still spinning.

"Sit up, cross your legs, calm down, and breath you baboon" Bruce growled but did what he was told only to feel his tail being tugged. Looking backwards he saw a small bird biting on it. With a flick of his tail the bird was sent flying.

"Hey!" Tyler broke out in a dash midair chasing after the bird, once he got it he helped it pick up air in order to fly again. Going back to the small group he curled in a ball followed by Stella doing the same leaving Bruce to feel water rush up where it should never go.

* * *

"Come on shadow!" Amy eyes gleamed as the sun shown in them. The cute couple were in the park on this wonderful summer day. Amy had on with jeans with black outlining and had on a red tank top with three big claw like marks along it and had on some black flats.

"Rose!" Shadow chuckled and let out a small smile. This ebony hedgehog was wearing navy jeans with a white T-shirt sporting his infamous gloves and shoes.

"Oof!" Amy`s back came in contact with a body who caught her before she fell. Looking up she was met with Cyan eyes. Smiling she stepped back and turned to face this mobian.

"Sorry about that! Clumsy me" The male in front of her only smirked. Tilting her head with confusion held in her eyes.

"I`m amy, who are you?" Shadow finally caught up to his girlfriend and let out a small grunt. The male in front of the two was a hedgehog (You didn`t give me a species so I guessed) He had Silver-Greyish fur with white chest fur that would`ve been shown if it wasn`t for the black shirt he was wearing, He also wore blue jeans with sneakers similar to Sonic`s. His quills went downward. With a small grin on his face he held out his hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you amy, I`m Jonah" The rosette hedgehog smiled and shook the gloved hand out in front of her.

"Nice to meet you as well Jonah, this is my boyfriend shadow" The Silver-Greyish hedgehog held his hand out for shadow to shake but only got a head nod instead.

"Oh! Idea!" Amy giggled as she tugged onto shadow`s arm as he looked down at her.

"Yes rose?" Shadow sighed as he already knew the plan in her head. She giggled and whispered in his ear which made his eyes go big and a small blush to come along.

"U-uh Jonah, How would you like to come back to my place and meet the gang?" Shadow smiled real wide which caused a small child`s balloon to pop and the child who owned the balloon to cry.

"….Uh sure?" Jonah shrugged as amy looked up to shadow and bit her bottom lip.

"Alright! Let`s go!" Shadow took Jonah`s arm and kicked his jet shoes on to sped out the park. Amy fixed her hair and growled at shadow pointed her nose in the air and walked inside in fake anger.

"Uh.. Jonah, introduce yourself to everyone while I… check my meatloaf, yea! My meatloaf!" Shadow raced after amy with a blush and a smile on his face.

"…What a weird couple…" Jonah walked inside to admire the décor around him (I noticed I didn`t give a description about shadow`s mansion/house so here you go, but since It would take all of the chapter so I`ll give you the main rooms that`s been used)

The floor was a marble tan with black flowers on each fourth square. The small table next to the white double doors had a brown vase with red roses in them and in the drawer was a set of keys and a card to open some doors. To the right was the living room that had black leather couches and white arm chairs and a fire place that had a 17 inch. Plasma flat screen T.V. It also had a tan carpet in the center. Went straight down the white hallway you`d reach a big grey room that had a D. j booth which glowed a red color when it was turned on. The big white marble doorway lead to a wider hallway that would take you towards the room everyone slept in. The room itself was a darker white that had two red couches on either side of the room it was currently an unnamed room and is under construction.

Up two flights upstairs is the room that silver likes to call Room `O fun. The ball pit, small bakery and The small living room with a TV. in it as well. (If I forgot something let me know)

"Nice place" Jonah looked up in awe as he touched the marble door but soon crashed into someone. (Jonah is currently inside the party room)

"Ow! Hey! Who do you think you are!?" Rae growled at the hedgehog who had bumped into her. Jonah stepped back and held his hands up in defense.

"Woah, someone`s a hot head" Wrong move number one for Jonah. Rae`s eyes narrowed and had a flame in them as she bared her fangs. Jonah stepped back even more not sure what was wrong with the flaming hedgehog.

"What did you say?" Barley a whisper but it was heard to the squared ears.

"Nothing, just that you have a bad temper" Wrong move number two, One more and he`s out folks

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!" Rae tightened her hands into fist and took a step forward. Growling even more she was tempted to knock some sense back into the male.

"Well, with that tone it`s hard to tell" Jonah chuckled nervously and held his hand out.

"I`m Jonah, What`s your name pretty lady?" Rae`s anger immediately went away as a blush was soon seen on her muzzle. Shaking her head she held her right arm and looked down.

"I`m…" Grunting she walked straight past him unsure of how to take the compliment but he caught her arm before she even left the room.

"What`s wrong? Nobody`s called you pretty before?" He smirked as she looked in his eyes with a dead look.

"I`m Rae, don`t forget it or you WILL regret it" She pulled her arm away and walk out the room the two were in. Jonah`s smirked faded as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, at least I met someone though" He shrugged as he walked out the doorway before him. Walking in the surprisingly empty hall he heard a commotion behind a door

"Well, I don`t know maybe we just lost our spark?"

"Nope, you and silver just need some time alone"

"Yea! Perhaps even…"

"What?"

"Y`know.. it"

"Kiwi! Why would you even bring that up!"

"What! It`s a suggestion!"

"Plus you look like you haven`t done it"

"…"

"YOU`VE DONE IT AND DIDN`T TELL US!?"

"Keep it down! Of course I have, I just don`t think it`s any of your business"

Jonah unsure of how to go about this back away from the door slowly only to be startled by a certain hedgehog popping out of nowhere.

"AH!" Jonah`s scream caused the three girls in the room to pop their heads out.

"Oh Silver! We were just talking about you!" Jonah looked to see a kiwi green cat smiling.

"Oh really? Well, you girls know who this is?" Silver pointed to Jonah who looked over the females in front of him. There was the Kiwi green cat, a Purple cat and a Purple wolf.

"Uh.. nope, who are you stranger?" Midnight stepped out with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She was wearing black shorts and a white top.

"I`m Jonah" He looked around the four mobians around him.

"Well, Jonah I`m Midnight" She pointed towards the two females next to her

"This is Blaze and Kiwi, No they are not sisters" She giggled out the last part. Jonah turned to the Silver hedgehog next to him only to find him next to blaze instead fixing his gloves.

"Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog that is, and I like my females purple not pink" Silver spun Blaze around while she was giggling.

"Well, I guess I`m new to the gang then…" Jonah smirked as his left ear twitched as he looked behind him he saw a tiger dripping wet, A cougar and a wolf holding hands, along with a wolf and a fox walking side by side and a playful mixed mobian that looked mainly of a fox and hedgehog.

"Stella!" Midnight ran over to her friend with glee, Stella looked toward midnight and ran over to meet her half way.

"Midnight! You won`t believe what happened at the pool!" Bruce rolled his eyes and looked over in the room only to look straight at Jonah who was frozen by the look that was thrown his way. But before bruce could question anything the loud speaker shadow had installed a few days ago went on.

"He`s bringing sexy, yeah"

"Them other hedgehog don`t know how to act, yeah"

"His fur is cause hottest cause it`s red and black, yeah"

"Chaos control or maybe Chaos blast, yeah" The voice burst into a fit of giggles as they heard another voice come on.

"Rose!"

"Oops gotta go guys! Everyone meet in the party room!" Soon enough Jonah was swiped off his feet from silver`s eagerness. The crowd under him quickly went into the room even though it was only around the corner. There on stage was the pink hedgehog they all knew and loved along with her boyfriend who was spinning his red emerald on his finger.

"What`s up shads?" Shadow growled towards the blue blur but flicked his right ear towards amy.

"Alrighty people! Now, know this has been an awesome experience with you all but it`s time to say good-bye to a group of ours…" Amy`s ears had fallen down and her eyes lost the childish gleam to them.

"Well, I wish we could stay longer but, We got things to do" Alex along with Bolt and Spark walked forward.

"But… you guys will come back though right?" Jonah was surprised to see the same wolf that hugged midnight fly over him and towards the wolf in the center.

"Of course we`ll come back! No need to worry about that!" Alex hugged Stella and soon enough made his way towards amy.

"You don`t have to go Y`know.." Amy whispered out not looking at him directly. Shadow frowned at amy`s sudden change.

"Amy We`ll come back, and when we do We`ll stay longer if shadow`s ok with it" Alex looked towards the male hedgehog.

"It`s fine, and alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me shads" Shadow smirked to the smiling wolf.

"What!? You let him call you shads but not me!?" Sonic folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why you care? You call shads nonetheless"

"On Other news, we have a new face around! Everyone Meet Jonah!" Amy pointed to the hedgehog who was still on silvers shoulders but was suddenly lifted off by Saturn.

"Stop struggling Hun, Just a small lift" She winked down towards him as she sat him down on the stage.

"Uh…Hey" As soon as that came out of his mouth the girls started squealing and giggling.

"Sign my wing!" Rouge yelled out but was pushed back by Saturn.

"No mine!" Saturn was rewarded with a shove by Stella

"Sign mine instead!" Stella giggled.

"Uh.. what`s happening?" Jonah looked to shadow who was as startled as him.

"I`m not so sure, amy what`s happen- Rose?" He looked everywhere but his wondering was put to hold as he saw his girlfriend in the crowd just like the rest of them.'

"Marry me!" All squealing was put to a stop as they turned around to see the guys all staring Silver down with odd glares until they started Laughing.

"I told you I`d get them to stop" Silver chuckled as he shrugged.

"Question" All attention was turned to Jonah who was still on stage.

"What was that?" Saturn only flew above the crowd towards him.

"Why don`t we take a walk and I`ll tell ya?" Jonah only stepped back with confusion in his eyes.

"Uh.. I`m scared" He whispered towards shadow who was no help but hopped off stage and out the room.

"Come on, what`d ya say?"

"How about a…No?" Jonah sped away from her only to fall off stage but to be caught by Rae.

"Thanks Rae" He smiled up to her but she only dropped her arms letting him fall.

"Whatever" She looked elsewhere until Stella yelled.

"Let`s have a WELCOME PARTY!" Shadow who was all the way up in Room `O fun sped down and stopped right in front of her but before he could even say no amy stepped in.

"What a wonderful Idea!" Shadow`s ears went down as he sighed and Shawn sprinted onto the D. J booth and started a track and dimming the lights.

"Oh... So you guys like to party huh?" Jonah only did a small chuckle as he stood up and spun Rae around.

"I have to say I`m a mean party guy as well" We winked down at the Hedgehog in his arms which made her blush and push him away.

"Then stay away from me" He only chuckled yet again and ran in front of her.

"Can`t do that, pretty lady" Her ears went down as she backed up.

"My name is Rae for the info" She rolled her eyes and walked in the midst of the dancing bodies only to be spun around by yet again the male hedgehog.

"Oh, I know, now how about you dance with me… Rae" He smiled at her and got a blush to come from her.

"If I do Would you leave me alone?" He nodded as she sighed.

"Fine…"

* * *

Midday: "You`re ending it next chappie!?"

Jackie: "Will this story be the same again!?"

Me: "Yes now shut up"

Stella: "Read and Review!"

Midnight: "Look out for the sequel!"

Stellathewolfbat~Out!


	23. Chapter 23 the final one

Hey guys so school started for me and you know what that means right? It`s gonna be a while for me to write any chapters on my other stories including the sequel to this story… Bummer huh? On a different story I`ll post when I have free time other than the weekends.

Stella: "This story had started so… weird now look at it"

Midnight: "It`s crazy…"

Midday: "Stellathewolfbat does not own the Sonic Hero`s"

P.S How would you guys like it if Rae and Jonah got together? Just review and tell me, But I`m really looking for their creators answers but I also want to know everybody`s answer as well. And Also RobinsInTheSkye I just wanted to know if you could make an account too, but that`s if you`re reading this message (plus I`d like to PM you sometime :T)

* * *

Perhaps it was her or this was fate calling but something about Rae made Jonah`s heart go wild and his head lighten. Just looking into her eyes he could melt under her gaze, Heck he was even lucky that he was even dancing with the girl! His left ear twitched as he held her close as the slow tempo song was starting as if there was another voice next to the soft music.

"Uh… Jonah?" Snapping back to reality he looked down to the female down in his arms with that blush which he thought was absolutely adorable.

"Yes, Pretty lady?" Rae just glared and lowered her ears and growled.

"Let me go" Jonah for some reason started to panic and he himself didn`t know why.

"Why! Did I say something wrong?! I`m so sorry if I did!" Rae only shook her head and pushed him away from her as she disappeared in the slow dancing bodies. She looked back at the crowd and spotted Jonah with his head down sitting on the edge of the stage. Rae looked at the floor and ran to the bathroom near her around the corner. Looking in the mirror she wiped the tears that almost fell out her eyes. Making sure no more would fall she looked at her reflection. She grabbed a single strand of her ebony quills and twirled it around her index finger. Shaking her head she sighed.

"It`s for the best I push him away…" She couldn`t help but let her eyes water, Tightening them shut she grunted.

"He deserves better anyway" She nodded to herself and wiped the tears away and made sure her eyes weren`t red and walked out only to run into the hedgehog she was trying so hard to push away but at the same time she wanted to hold on with all her heart.

"Oh! Rae! You went to the bathroom… I thought you tried to ditch me on the dance floor" He chuckled nervously as Rae narrowed her eyes and faked a yawn.

"Oh uh… would you like me to walk you to… wait where do you guys sleep?" He tilted his head in a way Rae had to bite her tongue and took a step back before she kissed him.

"We sleep in a big room that`s a little way from here…" She walked around him and turned the corner leaving him stuck in place staring at the spot on where she stood. Rae bit her bottom lip and continued her walk to the Sleepover room (What she decided to call it) Feeling as if she was being followed she turned around only to be met with Jonah smiling nervously at her.

"Mind if I join you? I could use a nap too…" Jonah hugged his right arm with his left, Rae shrugged and walked a few ways ahead of him until she was met with the room. Instantly spotting her deep purple sleeping bag that looked big enough for at least four people (During one night it was kind of a test to see how many people could fit in one sleeping bag Hers won since even after noah squeezed in there was still space)

"Uh.. I guess you could sleep in mine?" Rae blushed a dark red. Jonah removed his sneakers and climbed in waiting for Rae to climb in after him. After deciding if she should kick him out or just sleep in the farthest corner. Taking her chances she climbed in and crawled far apart from him as far as the sleeping bag would allow her to only to feel the bag shift for other movement and arms to wrap around her waist.

"Uh…Jonah?" She went to turn her head but went in contact with Jonah`s head.

"Just… fall asleep? I won`t try anything, I promise" Jonah gave off a slight smile and looked into the midst of her eyes.

"You better not or else you`d lose a body part"

"What?"

"Huh?" Jonah chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck more to smell a hint of Lavender and rain. As weird as the scent was it made him crave it even more. Rae felt both uncomfortable and comfortable not sure on how to handle the situation she just laid there slowly but surely falling asleep.

"Hey anyone seen Rae? I need her help" Stacy walked in the surprisingly empty hallway only to spot a few of her friends around the corner crowded around the room they all slept in. Amy turned around and gestured for Stacy to come closer.

"Look at this!" Stacy looked from aside of Midnights head looked in the room only to spot an interesting site. There sleeping in a deep purple sleeping bag was Rae but with a guest behind her. Jonah sleeping as well but with a small blush on his muzzle as he hugged Rae`s waist tighter releasing a small hiss as his blush increased Rae didn`t respond at all only tilted her head a little so Jonah could rest his head against her neck.

"Aww!" Stella cried stirring Rae out of her sleep causing her to sit up which also cause Jonah to smash his head against the floor and he snorted himself awake.

"When did Macy.."

"Stacy" Midnight corrected Jonah as he rubbed his eyes.

"Stacy, get back from Rio?" Stella giggled as she looked to Stacy.

"Yea! When did you get back? Why didn`t you invite everyone with you!?" Stacy only rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip with a smirk on her face.

"So Rae, Jonah how`d you sleep?"

* * *

"And then bang! I walked away as the explosion of the building made my quills sway in the breeze of all the ash" Silver smirked and looked to is hands as if they were interesting.

"Don`t try to lie, I was there all you did was run in a circle while I got us the hell out of there before the building blew up" Shadow leaned back on his chair as silver lowered his ears and rubbed his neck shyly with a small chuckle.

"Oh… really? I seemed so much cooler in my story though right?" Midday only shook his head as Jack swallowed the bits of his soda.

"My turn!" Silver rolled his eyes but he still had a bit of interest.

"Ok so tell me how our band, Criminal Party, was on tour right? And we were down on earth in Miami, let me tell you it was hot! But after our concert we had gotten tickets to a football game and let me tell you, it was beast!" Midday rolled his eyes.

"That`s not what happened, but I guess that`s what you could remember as a CAT" Jack looked to Midday and growled.

"What did you say?" Midday only smirked.

"You know damn well what I just said, kitty cat" Midday snickered as he watched as jack stood up.

"Do really want to go through this?" Jack`s eyes hardened about to change their color. Midday only stood up as well with a smug look on his face.

"I believe I started this for a reason" Jack`s growl turned into a violent snarl his claws unsheathing (A/N no he is not wearing gloves) Ready to a fair fight. Jackie who was just walking in ran in between the two her red tail swished from side to side softly.

"Jack, don`t like it when you`re mad…" She avoided eye contact with him afraid of what she would see. Jack only had to look at her once before he started to purr.

"I`m sorry my sweet pup" Midday only let his jaw hang open.

"You might wanna close that, you`d swallow bugs" Jack snickered as he hugged Jackie even more.

"Jack? What`s your happy place?" He only smiled wider as he took a seat again next to Corey bringing Jackie to sit on his lap.

"My happy place is when you`re in my arms Jackie" The said wolf giggled as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Ok who wants to tell a story next?"

* * *

"Come on Rae! Spill! What were you and Jonah doing in that sleeping bag!?" The hedgehog with red eyes and a jewel on her forehead only closed her eyes.

"We didn`t do that if that`s what you mean" Rae grimaced at Nicole`s guess.

"Then why was he blushing in his sleep? And when he hugged you he hissed" Rae only narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

"Well why don`t we ask him ourselves girls?" Amy, Stella, Stacy, Midnight, Cream, and Blaze all did a happy dance finally getting their answers.

"Alright where did he walk off to now?" Rae looked to the girls as she brushed her bang from her right eye away. Noah had been walking in the house looking all over for stacy because she had decided to play hide and seek.

"Noah!" The panda bear froze at the voice he knew and loved with all his heart.

"Stacy! Where exactly were you? I was worried sick! I was afraid that Jacob guy had gotten you!" Stacy only smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"See this is why I love you so much Noah! You`re so protective I love it!" Stacy ran and gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Have you seen Jonah around? Rae wants him" Noah only smirked.

"Yeah I seen him, he was walking to the Room `O Fun, I`m not sure if he been up there yet" Stacy only giggled. Amy`s eyes only grew wide as she took a deep breath.

"FANG!" No time later the mixed chao came due to amy`s request.

"How`re doing up there? I know you don`t like to leave your friends and that`s why I let you stay up there"

"Chao, Chao!" He made the cute rough sounds.

"Yea, I understand you go back and don`t cause any trouble!" He nodded once flying back up only to fly back down with Jonah in his tiny hand.

"Chao" That was the last time he said before he zoomed back up stairs.

"Uh…" Jonah unsure of what this was about stood awkwardly around the girls.

"Why`d you hug me and hiss while I was asleep?" Jonah blushed as he recalled his dream and rubbed his neck.

"Well you see…." Jonah told the girls about his dream only to get a slap from Rae but she was also blushing.

"Why would you dream about that out of everything!?" Jonah held his cheek as he looked to the floor. Amy and the girls around her had blank faces with their mouths open.

"Hormones! I tell you!" He looked into Rae`s red eyes and blushed at the intense power inside of them. Stella fell to the floor with her fist held up towards the ceiling.

"Damn you Hormones!" That statement earned a chuckle to come from the door. Everyone turned to look as Tyler entered the room.

"What is it now that you have to drop to the floor and curse to the heavens?" Stella brushed her knees and fixed her hair with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just a situation with Jonah and Rae which I think that all of us should leave to let them finish this out" After agreeing with Stella`s suggestion the girls along with Tyler left the room.

"Uh… I guess we have to finish this now?" Jonah held his arm shyly and glanced at Rae as she crossed her arms and sat down on the couch that was in the hallway.

"I guess" Rae fixed her bang again as it flowed in the front of her face.

"Look, I`m sorry but to tell the truth you`re really pretty and I think your nice" Jonah made his way to sit on the couch as Rae covered her blush.

"I.." Rae shook her head and brought her legs up to her chest.

"I.. I just want to know if you`d maybe want to have dinner with me tonight?" Jonah smiled towards Rae but it faded as she stood up.

"No" Jonah raised an eyebrow and stood up next to her.

"Well why not? I just thought that maybe you`d have a great time.." Rae shook her head as she went to leave.

"No, just no" Jonah sped in front of her and held her by her arms.

"But.. You.. I have feelings for you, even if there small" Rae looked to the floor as she felt her heart throb painfully.

"Well, get over them I`m not that special" Jonah hugged her close as he pressed his ears against his head.

"Your special to me Rae" The hedgehog in his arms slightly pushed him away from her.

"It just can`t be" Jonah easily got angry and slightly winced as his heart felt as if it`s been sliced.

"Well why not?!"

"Because it`s for the better!" Jonah`s anger faded away as fast as it came.

"for the better? What? What do you mean for the better?" Rae bit the inside of her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

"It`s better if I push you away… better if you don`t get hurt.. better if I don`t get hurt…" Jonah only shook his head.

"You think I`d hurt you? I`d never think of doing that to you, You`re hurting yourself Rae, I can see it." Rae only fixed her quills.

"Just go on one date with me, and we`ll see where this takes us" Rae only looked to the floor and thought about his offer.

"Fine"

"Aww!" Both looked to the door way that was opposite of them to see Midnight and Stella looking in. Rae blushed heavily as she sped walked out the room and Jonah walked out the other way.

"You think we ruined it?" Midnight thought about them before she smiled.

"Nah!"

* * *

Perhaps it was her reactions, or maybe her free spirit but something about Jackie made Jack go nuts. Jack looked in the mirror inside of the bathroom he was in. Some of the gang had decided to go to club Rouge. He was here with Jackie, Corey, Stacy, Noah, Bruce, Stella, Tyler, Midnight, and Midday.

"Hey!" Jack looked behind him to see Bruce peeking his in.

"What?" Bruce rolled his eyes at Jack`s rude behavior.

"You along with Midnight, Midday, Tyler and Stella is going up… like right now" Jack hurriedly fixed his hair and ran past bruce. On Stage he saw his friends setting up for the rather large crowd.

"It`s about time you came out Jack" The cougar only chuckled as he leapt onto the stage and went to the drum set.

"Alright which song are we doing?" Midnight only shook her head and pointed towards Tyler.

"Wait hold on, Tyler`s singing?!" At the mention of his name the fox turned around and looked at the cougar.

"Huh? oh yeah, I`m singing tonight" Jack nodded as he grabbed the drumsticks.

"Upbeat tune everyone, At the chorus speed it up"

"What`s up everybody!"

"My names Tyler of the Fallen angels" Many cheers and Screams erupted from the crowd causing Tyler to chuckle.

"Alright, Now I`m gonna sing you guys a song I wrote, and no not a love song" Stella started on her guitar as she fixed her microphone that hung from her ear with a smirk on her face.

_I can`t seem to get it together_

_Maybe it`s just destiny_

_Taking my own path_

_To make it into history_

_I`m gonna find a way_

_To be a someone in this world_

Jack smirked as he took control with a small drum solo. Stella smiled as she took her guitar and flew down to the crowd.

_Just gonna be myself_

_My whole world has changed_

_But I`m not gonna let you down!_

_Keep an eye open_

_For my name all around the world!_

Stella stopped midair and fell a little into the gasping crowd only to be hoisted back up by Noah as she sat on his shoulder. Tyler blew a kiss to Stella as she caught it and placed it over her heart with a wink. He took over as the crowd went wild.

_I`ll find my way_

_To make it big_

_I`ll make sure you regret_

_The day you made fun of me_

_When you see me now_

_You`d fall down to your knees_

_Begging for me to forgive!_

Midday and Midnight took the spot light with a guitar solo Stella giggled as she flew back on stage and followed with them. Tyler smiled to them as they made the guitar solo work for the song. Jack smiled as he glanced to Jackie as she stepped onto stage. Waving for her to come closer, He pulled her in his lap and gave her the drumsticks. Slowly getting up so he could see what she could do. Smirking she twirled them in her fingers and went along with the beat surprising Jack himself even throwing a curveball here and there.

_But I`m just gonna be myself_

_My whole world has been changed_

_I stand up taller than before_

_Why don`t you keep an eye open_

_For my name all around the_

_World…_

Cheers and screams erupted from the large crowd and Tyler bowed along with the rest of his friends and his girlfriend. He silently thanked the gods for allowing him to get this far, and yet again have the one he loves by his side in all of it.

"Thanks everybody! That was a taste of the Fallen Angels and Criminal Party mash up!"

* * *

"Rae you look…. Amazing" Jonah stood flabbergasted as Rae came down the stairs followed by Amy, Cream, Nicole, and Kiwi. Jonah had on a simple black and white tux with a silver tie and Black dress shoes. Silver patted his back as he smiled up to his friend. Rae came down wearing a Red gown that faded into a purple as it went lower. She had decided on wearing black pumps. With the help of Amy and Nicole she had on some light make-up which consisted of Mascara, ruby red lipstick, and purple eye shadow.

"I don`t look that good, I mean yeah I rarely dress up but I still look good" Jonah chuckled and shook his head but before he could take her hand the small crew of girls was in front of her.

"You better have her back in this house by 10:00 and not a minute later or you`ll be having problems" Nicole glared at the male in front of her who took a step back and waved his hands in defense.

"Woah, the place I`m taking her to is 40 minutes away!"

"Well then leave 40 minutes earlier!" Nicole took a step forward but Amy held her back.

"Down girl!" Amy giggled out as Nicole giggled as well.

"Just get her home safe, and no funny business!" Jonah nodded with a smile on his face as he held out his hand for Rae to take. After Jonah held the door open for her they sight in front of her was peaceful.

The stars were coming out and the moon was at its fullest, the breeze was soft and warm with little petals of roses flying on it. Rae looked around and didn`t see any roses around. Looking up she saw Sonic and Shadow throwing them out of the second story window. Narrowing her eyes at them she rolled them and walked towards the car which was a Black and white _mustang_.

"You own this?" Rae cocked her head to the side as she looked into his cyan eyes.

"Yea, now do you have any more questions for me pretty lady?" She only held her arm.

"I`m not pretty…" Jonah`s eyes visibly softened

"You`re right you`re not pretty…. You`re beautiful" Rae only blushed as she came down the four stairs and towards the car. Jonah held open the door for her but before he allowed her to enter he kissed her hand with a smirk at the even bigger blush. Quickly closing her door and making his way over to the driver`s side he started the engine which roared to life.

"Ready to go?" With a nod of her head they made their way towards the road after Rae waved to Amy and Nicole as they came out the house.

"Should we follow them?" Nicole only smirked as she looked to her phone which she installed a tracking device to one of Rae`s earrings.

"Sure… why not? We`ll catch up soon enough…"

"You brought me to…. The Clamshell" Rae gasped out as she got out the car. Jonah smiling as he lead her towards the beautiful Clam shaped building that was a marble color.

"Of course, a beautiful woman deserves a 5-star restaurant" Jonah held the door open as Rae was greeted to many tables that had a red table cloth around it that flowed down softly to the ground.

"Ah hello, do you have reservations? A White male wolf asked with a heavy French accent.

"Yes, under the name Jonah T. Hedgehog" The white wolf typed onto the laptop that had all reservations on it and sure enough Jonah`s name was there.

"Ah yes, Jonah if you`d follow me I`ll show you to your table" The white wolf whose name tag had said Bret picked up two menus and made his way around the counter.

"I don`t believe you actually got a reservation here" Rae breathed out as she looked at the dance floor they had.

"It was nothing really, just a quick one, two, three" Jonah entwined their hands together.

"Here we are, close to the stars just like you asked Mr. Hedgehog" Bret smiled as he set the menus on opposite sides.

"Thank you Bret, and please call me Jonah" Bret smiled and nodded.

"Your waitress shall be here within 5 minutes" With that Bret let to go attend to the mobians at the front.

"This is all… to much Jonah, I don`t deserve this" Rae looked around as the water fountain caught her eye the most.

"You`re right, you deserve way better than this" Jonah smirked towards the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Just enjoy yourself alright?"

A Grey wolf walked up to the table with a smile on her face and a pad in her hands.

"Hello, my name is amber and I will be your waitress for tonight" She brushed her brown hair out of her face and held out her pad.

"Can I start you folks with some drinks?" Rae nodded as she picked up her menu

"Yes, I just have the champagne" Amber nodded as she wrote it down and turned to Jonah.

"I`ll have that too, I need to drive back" He chuckled.

"Ok, would you like to order or do you need more time?" Rae shrugged as she looked to Jonah.

"We`ll wait" Amber nodded and walked over to the bar that was across the dance floor and up the stairs.

"Rae, After we eat…. I was wondering if" Rae looked at him tilting her head that made Jonah bite his bottom lip and looked at her ruby lips just wanting to have them meet his.

"Is that amy and Nicole?" Jonah snapped out of his daydream and looked behind him to spot two mobians that strangely did look like the two.

One was a pink hedgehog that was wearing a suit along with a sky blue tie. Instead of emerald eyes they were blue. But the body shade was on the female side and the mobian next to the pink hedgehog was a grey wolf that had black hair curled up and instead of brown eyes she had purple and had on a black cocktail gown with white pumps.

"I think it is…." Amber had come back with the drinks gave off a bright smile with her pad out yet again ready to order.

"Oh, uh sorry amber, I`ll have the double cheese bacon burger and crab legs along with a side of French fries" Nodded she turned towards Rae as he fixed her bang as it fell near her eye.

"I`ll just have the shrimp and chicken pasta with a lobster tail" Amber smiling she took the menus and bowed to them.

"Your dinner shall be ready in 30 minutes"

"I need to use the restroom…" Rae got up and gave off a slight smile as she made her way to the ladies room only to run into the female wolf that looked like Nicole in so many ways. Flashing a smile at her as she went to the mirrors she took out her purple IPhone and started to text Nicole to see if her suspicions were right.

_Where are you and amy?- Rae _

No sooner than a second later a response was there.

_At home looking at silver make a fool of himself why?- Nicole_

_I`m in the bathroom at the Clamshell and there`s this wolf who looks so much like you!-Rae_

_Really? Send a pic-Nicole_

"Uh… excuse me? May I take a picture of you? I`m just showing my friend what an amazing dress you have on" The grey wolf stopped fixed her mascara and gave a smirk towards Rae.

"Of course" Posing with her hands on her hips she gave a dazzling smile, Rae quickly taking a picture nodded and sent it to Nicole.

_Do I look like I have purple eyes?-Nicole_

_I guess not, I`ll see you later-Rae_

With that she gave the wolf another smile and left the bathroom. Walking back to her table only to find Jonah talking to the pink hedgehog with a smile on his muzzle she rolled her eyes and pulled him over to their booth.

"So.. Was that Nicole?"

"No, I texted Nicole and not once did that wolf pull out a phone"

"Hmm Neither did Amy" Rae only rolled her eyes yet again. She took a sip from the champagne glass in front of her lost in thought.

"Uh… Rae? I hate to be a bother but could you just let it go? We came her to have a good time and… I want to do just that" Jonah smiled towards her as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"Y`know what? You`re right" She sat up and she smirked at him.

"So Jonah, Tell me about yourself" Jonah smiled even more as he started to talk about his life. Time had went by fast for the two as they turned to see Amber smiling with a cart that had their food on it.

"Ok, I have the double cheese bacon burger and crab legs with a side of fries for the gentleman and I got the shrimp and chicken pasta with lobster tail for the Lady, And I`ll be back with a little something a couple has ordered for you two" Amber wiped her hands with a napkin and went of her way over to the bar.

"Isn`t this pace supposed to be like Red Lobsters but only fancier?" Rae asked as she unfolded the large white napkin and placed it over her lap. Jonah shrugged as he did the same.

"I guess but I don`t like to dwell on it much" Rae rolled her eyes as she twirled the noodles around her fork and ate it. With a blush she smiled while chewing, after she swallowed she twirled it around her fork again but held it in front of Jonah`s mouth.

"Taste this! It`s absolutely divine!" With an unsure glance towards Rae he ate the food that was in front of his mouth with suspicion. Once he started to chew all the flavors started to burst and lay kisses on his tongue. Upon swallowing he had a small pink dust on his cheeks.

"See I told you!" She giggled and ate some more of her food. Jonah only looked to Rae who held a slight smile on her lips as she concentrated on her pasta. He shook his head as he picked up his burger and took a bite.

"Oh my chaos, Rae you have to taste this burger it`s not like the rest" He winked towards her as she tilted her head.

"Uh… ok I guess" She took a bite out of the burger and all she tasted was the well cooked bacon followed by some pickles and cooked unions.

"Woah…" Jonah let off a chuckle and took one of the smaller napkins and held it to Rae.

"Here let me, You got a little something on the side" Rae looked into his cyan eyes as he looked into her red ones. Both snapped out of it when they heard Amber coming back with two large glasses with a creamy pink substance in them.

"Here you go, our famous Strawberry and watermelon moon smoothie and along with melted chocolate and marshmallows mixed around it them, Courtesy of the wolf and hedgehog at table 14" With that she turned around and went over to another couple over at the far corner that had just arrived.

"Thank you" The male pink hedgehog smiled.

"Don`t worry `bout it, it`s nothing" Rae`s ears perked up at the rough yet gentle tone he had.

"By the way my name is Dylan, and this is my lovely wife Rachel" The female wolf waved at the two.

"We must be going, our children must be worried about us, we promised to be home by 11" He chuckled as he pulled out a hundred and set it on the table. Getting up he helped his wife out the chair and the two walked out the door.

"What a nice couple" Rae smiled as she took notice she finished her pasta and now only had her lobster tail. Smiling softly she glanced at Jonah who was already starring at her. She fixed her curled bang as it swept down over her left eye.

"Why are you staring?..." Jonah only blinked and fumbled with his hands under the table.

"Uh, I didn`t get to finish what I said earlier but um… Rae after we eat would you like to walk with me on the beach?" Rae tilted her head only slightly

"….Fine" She dipped the lobster in the melted butter with her fork and ate it. Not long after, Jonah finished his burger and started on his crab legs.

"I wonder what this tastes like…" Rae mumbled as she took a straw from the table and took off its wrapping to show a black on and stuck it inside the smoothie. Taking a gulp she stopped before she continued. Calling amber over she waited until the waitress was at the table.

"Can I get this smoothie to go?" Jonah chuckled and shook his head.

"Yea me too" Amber smiled wipe as she went to the bar to fix them another one. A white and blue Polar bear walked up to the table and held out a bill.

"I got this" Jonah took out his wallet and read the bill, it had came out to 87.19. Taking out a hundred he handed the bill back to the polar bear. Taking out another hundred he waited until amber came back to the table with two large white cups.

"Here you go, and have a wonderful night" Before she left Jonah grabbed her wrist and handed her the money.

"You too amber" She smiled softly and went into the employ section.

Getting out of his chair he walked over to Rae and took her hand and together the two were out the door.

"It`s so warm out here…." Rae whispered as she saw Jonah`s car being pulled up. Opening the car door for her he paid the vender and drove off towards emerald coast. The ride there was silent except the music coming from the radio. Reaching the destination he parked the car and ran over towards her side and opened the car door only to see her drinking her smoothie. With a chuckle he took off his shoes and socks and put them in the backseat and Rae did the same for her heels.

"I`ve always liked the beach at night" Taking slow steps towards the ocean until the water kissed their feet.

"I see why, it`s beautiful" Jonah only blushed and looked at her.

"Not as beautiful as you though" Rae only blushed and with a small warm breeze she smiled only a little.

* * *

"THEY SHOULD`VE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!" An Angered grey wolf paced the front door with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Nicole, just calm down they`ll be here" Amy tried to sooth her friend but was stopped by stella.

"I wouldn`t do that if I were you, Once Nicole is enraged it`s gonna be awhile until she calms down" Stella smirked at a memory of when the two first met (That`s a different story I`ll write soon :D)

The door knob twisted and Nicole readied the bat to swing. The door opened to show Bruce coming in with a small smirk. Nicole only sucked her teeth and sat on the white arm chair that she pulled by the door.

"I`ll be ready"

* * *

"That was nice…" Jonah said as he looked to Rae who finished her smoothie and turned the volume up a bit as she nodded.

"Yeah it was… I had… fun" She looked out the window and looked at the crest shaped moon.

"So.. You wanna do that again sometime?" Rae only shrugged with a sigh she gave him her answer.

"Sure" Jonah only smiled even wider as he pulled up into the driveway up to the house the two were staying in.

"Wait what time is it?" Both looked to the clock as it read 12:67

"Nicole`s gonna kill us!" Jonah only sighed as he shut off the engine he ran over to Rae`s side for the last time that night and took her hand.

"Uh Jonah what" Rae was cut off as Jonah pressed his lips against hers. Shocked she felt herself starting to kiss back and soon she shut her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Pulling apart both sets of eyes frozen on each-others lips.

"Sorry… I guess I lost control there" Jonah chuckled as he removed his hands from her waist as she set her hands to the side.

"Yeah… me too" Rae smiled and she closed the door and walked up the stairs about to open the door when a certain wolf opened it with bloodshot eyes.

"NICOLE! PUT RAE DOWN!"

* * *

Tears welded up in Amy`s eyes as she watched one by one each of her friends left to go back to theirs to continue with their own lives. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched her cousin wave back to her with saddened eyes and she sat in the black limo, closed the door and Amy watched the limo drive off. She walked back inside the house into the living room to see her boyfriend laying on the couch.

"I`m so bored right now.." Shadow propped himself up with his elbows to look at his girlfriend with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you rose"

"Really? What is it?"

"We`re going on a cruise!"

* * *

FINALLY DONE!

Alright now I just want to thank everyone for letting me use their O.c`s for this story! And I have chosen a selected few to go into the sequel! Here`s the list of the ones who made it!

**Rae the hedgehog**

**Corey the Hedgefox**

**Jonah the Hedgehog**

**Noah Thompson**

**The Criminal Party **

**Kiwi the Cat**

Now I`ll give you the list of the new O.c`s that shall be in it

**May Bennington**

**Kylaya DeForest**

**Richie the Leobat**

**Tanner the EE (Echidna-Eagle)**

If I talked to you about putting your O.C in the SEQUEL then PM me again, I am very forgetful

And Yes I also changed my Pen Name to Falling out the stars so instead of calling me Stella just call me Fallen if not just call me Star

And now for the very last time

Stella: "Read and Review guys!"

Falling~ Out!


End file.
